Please, Tell Me Something!
by Riztichimaru
Summary: UPDATE FINAL CHAPTER! Pertemuan 'aneh' dengan wanita bersyall pink di Kuil Shinto itu, membawa masalah yang rumit bagi Gin. Apakah Gin akan menyerah, setelah tahu siapa wanita itu ?
1. Chapter 1: Who Is She?

**Disclaimer :**

Always Tite Kubo punya Bleach

Fict P,TMS! Punya Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Pairing :** Ichimaru Gin x Matsumoto Rangiku

**Author :** Riztichimaru

**Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**All Stars:**

Ichimaru Gin, Rangiku Matsumoto, Aizen Sosuke, Tosen Kaname, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Momo Hinamori, Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Kenpachi Zaraki, Karia, etc.

**Summary :**

Tiba-tiba ada seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal Gin menangis histeris dalam pelukkannya. Selalu setiap Sabtu selama autum, seharian Wanita itu berada dalam dekapannya menangis tanpa satu katapun terucap. Kemudian Hilang saat Gin merasa dia peduli padanya, kemana wanita ber-syall PINK itu pergi???

**  
Noto:**

Ini Fict kedua dari author Rizt. Gomen kalo masih banyak kesalahan tanda baca dan penulisannya,

ceritanya aneh vs gak jelas dan melenceng jauh dari cerita asli dan juga karakternya serta membosankan.

Kata di **bold **(kata dalam hati)

**Tolong direview ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

**STOPP!!!!**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**

* * *

  
**

**Please, Tell Me Something!  
**

Chapter 1 : Who Is She?

Aku hanyalah seorang pria biasa yang tidak lagi berstatus sebagai mahasiswa karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru menerima gelar _undergraduate_-ku dari jurusan Teknik Mesin. Aku adalah seseorang yang penuh dengan berbagai masalah yang menjeratku. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bermasalah dengan siapapun dan tidak ingin mencari masalah yang tidak penting bagiku.

Karena itulah aku selalu mengembangkan senyuman mautku pada siapapun yang melihatku, tapi tidak ada yang percaya padaku dan mempercayai ketulusan hatiku ini. Selalu saja ada yang mengejekku dan menganggapku licik, seperti Rubah katanya. Aku tidaklah sedemikian buruknya walaupun aku tidak peduli pada siapa pun, tapi sebenarnya aku peduli bahkan sangat peduli. Tapi hanya pada seseorang.

Hanya ada seseorang yang pernah dan sangat aku pedulikan, seseorang yang mengajari aku 'rasa peduli' walaupun tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun padaku sampai suatu saat dia menghilang tiba-tiba dan tidak pernah kembali lagi.

Walaupun aku terus menunggunya di hari Sabtu di setiap Autum ini ataupun tiga musim lainnya. Dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke bangku panjang di hamparan dedaunan orange kecoklatan itu yang tertutupi pohon tua yang daunnya berguguran di halaman Kuil Shinto Kota Karakura di Nippon ini.

Aku terus menunggunya, menunggunya, menunggunya dan terus menunggunya.

Sudah 5 tahun aku menunggunya dengan rasa percaya, bahwa suatu sabtu dia akan kembali duduk di bangku ini dan mengucapkan satu patah kata padaku.

Sekarang setelah 5 tahun berlalu, aku sudah berbeda dari saat aku bertemu pertama kali dengannya dulu. Aku sudah lebih tinggi beberapa centimeter, wajahku sudah lebih tampan dan dewasa, rambut silverku lebih rapi walaupun masih tetap hampir menutupi mataku yang tidak pernah terbuka lebar ini, mataku tidak pernah sekalipun terbuka sempurna. Hanya waktu itu saja aku membuka mata ini untuk dia.

Dia yang selama ini aku tunggu. Dan senyumanku ini, ikhlas kutunjukkan padanya jauh berbeda dengan senyuman yang aku tunjukkan pada orang lain. Hanya dia yang pernah melihat senyum tulusku ini, bukan yang lainnya.

Hari ini tepat 5 tahun saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya disini, di bangku panjang ini. Kusandarkan punggungku di sandaran bangku panjang ini, kutengadahkan wajahku menatap lazuardi biru berawan tipis. Sesekali dedaunan orange kecoklatan ini jatuh tepat diatas wajahku, kukibaskan dengan lengan kurusku yang putih bersih ini.

Mataku terus memandang lazuardi itu walaupun mentari memancarkan cahayanya terik menyilaukan mata, tapi karena mata ini hampir tertutup semua itu bukannlah masalah untukku. Kukatupkan lebih rapat lagi mata ini. Sampai tidak ada celah untuk cahaya memasuki mata dan pikirannku yang sudah hampir gelap selama 5 tahun ini.

Saat cahaya mentari itu tak dapat lagi memasuki celah mataku, aku justru melihat bayangan seseorang yang aku tunggu selama ini. Tetapi kemudian secepat kilat dia lenyap terbawa kegelapan tapi dia sempat menoleh padaku dengan air muka muram.

Matanya meneteskan butir-butir air mata dan bibirnya tidak pernah terbuka sedikitpun, wajah cantiknya suram tertutup kesedihan mendalam. Indah sekali tubuhnya dengan balutan terusan berwarna hijau muda dan sebuah syall pink yang tergantung dilehernya dengan kedua ujungnya berada dibawah lengannya, dia perlahan menjauh dan menghilang ditengah kegelapan yang menelannya.

Aku ingin sekali mengejarnya, tapi kemana?? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu namanya, tidak pernah mendengar suaranya. Siapa dia? Aku tidak tahu tapi kenapa aku peduli, peduli pada seseorang yang tidak pernah kuketahui asal usulnya.

Perlahan aku mulai mengingat tentang dirinya. Dirinya saat itu, saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Bertemu dengan seseorang yang selalu aku tunggu di bangku panjang ini di hari sabtu di setiap musim gugur seperti ini.

**

* * *

**

**Flash back 5 tahun yang lalu .......**

Sepulang dari kegiatan Saturday English Club di Karakura World Class University (KWCU). Aku berjalan menuju taman di halaman Kuil Shinto 1 Km dari KWCU. Setiap sabtu aku selalu datang ke tempat itu untuk melepas kepenatan karena padatnya jadwal kuliah dan organisasi yang kuikuti.

Maklum saja aku mahasiswa tahun pertama yang masih banyak mengambil mata kuliah dan juga aku mengikuti beberapa organiasasi -Computer and Saint club, Mangaanimation's Club, Kendo, dan Saturday English Club-.

Aktivitas ini membuat otakku penuh dan butuh penyegaran tapi hanya bangku panjang di taman halaman kuil Shinto ini menjadi tempat yang paling menyenangkan dan nyaman menurutku, tenang, tidak ada yang berisik walaupun ada beberpa orang yang datang untuk berdoa ke kuil itu.

Seharian aku berada disana sampai senja menampakkan cahaya keorangennya dan matahari mulai tenggelam dan akan digantikan gelapnya malam. Kira-kira dari pukul 11 siang sampai pukul 4 sore aku baru beranjak dari tempat itu, seharian tidak ada yang aku lakukan selain menatap langit sampai tertidur karena hembusan angin musim gugur. Aku suka musim gugur entah tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi musim gugur begitu indah menurutku.

Aku terus menyusuri jalan dan berbelok ke taman kuil Shinto itu. Biasanya aku langsung duduk dibangku dan memasang headset MP4 ketelingaku dan mulai mendengar lagu bergenre Slow Rock yang mengalun ditelingaku sampai aku tertidur pulas di bangku panjang itu.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda, ada seorang wanita duduk di bangku panjang itu dengan menundudukkan wajahnya. Rambut orangenya tergerai dan menutupi wajahnya. Lalu aku mendekatinya tapi tidak berani menyapanya, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya sebab itu juga bukan urusanku.

'**Mungkin dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu,**' pikirku.

Aku lalu duduk satu meter di sebelahnya dan mulai mendengarkan MP4-ku. Mataku terus memandanginya. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya, aku langsung tersenyum padanya.

Aku terkejut melihat wajahnya, matanya bengkak ada garis hitam di bawah lingkaran garis matanya. Dia memandangku dan aku masih tetap memasang senyum ini.

Aku lalu memalingkan wajahku menatap langit dan merapatkan kembali mataku yang memang tidak pernah terbuka lebar, dia masih menatapku. Tiba-tiba dia mendekat padaku, memelukku dan menangis histeris di dadaku.

"Hei! kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis begini?" tanyaku memberondong sikapnya yang langsung memelukku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadaku.

"Hei nona! Kau ini kenapa? Tolong berhentilah menangis di dadaku, nanti bajuku basah oleh air mata dan ingusmu? Tolong nona, berhentilah menangis begini nanti aku dikira ngapa-ngapain anda," tanyaku lagi. Tidak ada jawaban sepatah katapun terdengar di telingaku.

"Nona, aku mohon berhentilah!" Bentakku aku mulai kesal dengan sikap bodohnya itu. Beberapa orang yang lewat di taman itu memandang tajam kearahku seakan ingin membunuhku karena berbuat jahat pada wanita ini.

"Hei kau! Kau apakan dia, kenapa dia menangis begitu? Dasar lelaki bejat!" umpat seorang wanita setengah baya padaku.

"Dasar buaya! Bisanya cuma membuat wanita menderita, buaya kampung kau!" maki seorang gadis padaku yang nyaris membuatku naik pitam. Tapi terpaksa kutahan karena aku tidak bisa menghajar dan memaki kedua orang itu, wanita ini masih memeluk erat tubuhku dan tidak henti-hentinya menangis keras.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Beneran sumpah," kataku pada mereka dengan disertai seyumanku.

"Ah sudahlah! Dasar buaya, kecoak tengik! Sudahlah bu, ayo kita masuk ke kuil saja," upat gadis itu dan menarik tangan wanita setengah baya itu kemudian berlalu memasuki gerbang kuil Shinto.

"Sudahlah nona, berhentilah menangis aku tidak mau orang memakiku padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu," pintaku memelas. Aku tidak bisa membentaknya lagi, aku tahu mungkin dia mempunyai masalah yang sangat berat sampai-sampai menangis separah ini.

Kubiarkan saja di meronta-ronta, memukuli pundak, dada dan mukaku walaupun sudah kujauhkan wajahku dari tangannya, dia tetap melakukan kekerasan dan menangis histeris lalu mendekapku lebih erat lagi.

Hampir 3 jam setelah itu dia terdiam dan mulai menyenderkan tubuhnya di tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, dia masih terisak-isak dan perlahan mulai sesenggukan dan perlahan-lahan tidak ada tangisan lagi yang terdengar olehku, aku masih menatap lazuardi berawan tipis itu. Aku tidak memeluknya juga karena aku takut dia akan bereaksi dan marah padaku. Jadi kubiarkan saja dia yang memeluk pinggangku.

Wajah dan pundak serta dadaku terasa perih akibat pukulan keras darinya, tapi aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Dia terlalu menderita jika aku membalasnya juga, cukuplah penderitaan yang ada di hatinya sampai ia dengan tidak sungkan menangis dan memukuli orang sembarang seperti ini.

Aku melirik wajahnya, dia tertidur. Kuperhatikan lebih dekat wajahnya, manis sekali pikirku. Rambutnya orange sedikit bergelombang dan panjang sampai kepunggungnya, matanya indah biru muda walaupun ada garis hitam yang melingkari garis bawah matanya, bibirnya tidak terlalu mungil tetapi merona dilapisi lipstik senada dengan warna bibirnya, hidungnya mancung, dan lehernya jenjang yang dilingkari oleh sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulat yang menjulur ke dadanya.

'**Dadanya??**' Pikirku.

Yah… dadanya cukup besar bahkan memang besar walaupun tertutup oleh baju terusannya tapi tetap saja kelihatan besar dan menggairahkan. Ah… apa-apaan aku ini, berpikiran jorok padanya. Lehernya atau lebih tepat pundaknya juga dilingkari oleh sehelai syall berwarna pink yang kedua ujungnya berada di bawah lengannya.

'**Cantik sekali, siapa dia ini? Lebih tampak seperti seorang model Catwalk**' pikirku lagi.

Siapa dia?? Kenapa tiba-tiba memelukku dan menangis histeris padaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sedikitpun bertemu saja tidak pernah, tetapi kenapa dia menangis dipelukkannku dan tertidur pulas mendekap erat tubuhku seperti ini? Siapa sebenarnya dia?

**…To be Continued…**

**

* * *

****  
Noto :**

Gomen kalo Fict keduaku ini gaje vs aneh, aku mencoba membuat romance, Hurt/Comfort dengan pairing Gin Ichimaru dan Rangiku Matsumoto.

Aku membuat Fict ini karena memang aku suka sama Ichimaru dan pastinya juga ngefans berat sama senyuman "kramnya" itu dan menurut pemikiranku juga, gak terlalu banyak yang buat pairing GinRan. He.. he.. he. (Apa pikiran author'aneh' ini aja ya?) *dijitak sama yang pernah buat Pairing GinRan*

Maaf ya, kalo detail karakter tokohnya gak bisa benar-benar sama dengan yang dibuat sama Tite Kubo-sama.*Di death glare Tite Kubo-sama*

**  
Di Review ya? Arigatou.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears and Hold

**Disclaimer :**

Always Tite Kubo punya Bleach

Fict P,TMS! Punya Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tears and Hold**

Wanita bersyall pink itu masih mendekapku erat walaupun matanya tertutup dan yang terdengar hanyalah dengkuran kecil darinya, aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya.

Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkannya sendiri disini dan pulang, lagipula pelukkannya begitu erat. Kalau aku lepaskan dia akan terbangun, mungkin akan berteriak dan memukuliku lagi.

'**Ah… bagaimana ini?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku tidak tega membangunkannya, lalu kuputuskan untuk tertidur saja daripada tidak ada kerjaan lagipula rasa kantuk menyerangku habis-habisan.

Beberapa jam aku tertidur tidak terasa lagi olehku. Begitu nyenyaknya aku sampai lupa sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Aku mulai sedikit membuka mataku ini dan melihat mentari jingga di upuk Barat telah beranjak pulang keperaduannya.

Huahhhzzz… aku menguap kembali, rasa letihku membuat kantukku bertambah. Aku sendirian di bangku panjang di halaman kuil Shinto ini, tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi. Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul 4 p.m.

'**Ah… berarti aku sudah tidur selama dua jam lebih,**' pikirku.

"**Eh… tunggu dulu, rasanya aku ingat sesuatu. Apa ya? O ya… kemana wanita bersyall Pink tadi, kemana dia?**" gumanku keras.

Aku celangak-celingukan mencarinya tapi tidak kutemukan. Aku beranjak dari bangku panjang ini, kemudian berjalan kesana-kemari di sekeliling taman halaman Kuil Shinto ini untuk mencarinya.

'**Tidak, tidak kutemukan wanita itu. Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan sudah pulang,**' pikirku lagi.

Ya sudahlah… mungkin benar dia sudah pulang, lagipula mengapa aku mencarinya? Untuk apa, tidak ada urusannya juga denganku.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk pulang saja dan lagi hari juga sudah semakin gelap. Aku berlari menjauhi taman halaman kuil itu menuju halte bus di dekat KWCU universitasku, halte dimana aku menunggu bus yang menuju apartemenku.

------Gin Ichimaru's apartement------

Sesampainya aku di apatement, aku langsung mandi dengan cepat. Aku malas terlalu lama di kamar mandi, dingin sekali rasanya padahal musim gugur baru berjalan beberapa hari.

Setelah mandi aku berpakaian, tapi sebelum mengenakan baju. Aku melihat ada tanda biru-biru di pundakku. Tidak!! Bukan hanya dipundak, di pipi, di dada dan lenganku juga ada ada tanda birunya. Tanda biru??

'**Ya… tanda biru itu adalah tanda lebam karena aku dipukuli oleh seorang wanita di taman itu siang tadi**' pikirku.

Tanda biru itu terasa perih saat kusentuh. Wah… benar-benar wanita yang sadis, bisa-bisanya dia memukuli orang sembarangan sampai menjadikan tubuhku seperti ini.

Ah.. sudahlah mau gimana lagi, mau menuntutnya juga tidak bisa sebab tidak tahu dia ada dimana dan tinggal dimana. Hilang tanpa jejak begitu saja.

Setelah berpakaian aku memutuskan untuk makan saja. Lalu kubuka kotak makanan yang baru aku beli di kedai makanan milik Pak Urahara dan Nyonya Youroichi. Aku makan dengan lahap sebab aku begitu lapar, dari jam 11 siang aku belum makan hari ini.

Biasanya aku membawa makan siangku ke taman halaman kuil Shinto itu, tapi tadi aku tidak bisa dan tidak jadi memakannya. Ya, tidak jadi memakannya karena aku sibuk menghadapi wanita aneh yang tiba-tiba menangis, meronta , memukuli dan memeluk tubuhku.

'**Dasar wanita aneh!**' makiku.

Karena malam ini malam minggu, aku tidak bermaksud tidur lebih cepat. Aku memutuskan untuk menonton acara TV saja, aku menonton tanyangan Nasional Geography dan juga berganti-ganti menonton Shonen Anime.

Setelah kedua acara itu selesai, aku mulai bosan menonton acara selanjutnya yang menyiarkan acara gossip terus. Aku heran mengapa orang-orang begitu ingin tahu dan peduli dengan urusan orang lain, padahal itu juga tidak ada hubungannya dengan mereka. Sungguh kegiatan yang tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuang-buang waktu saja.

Lalu aku beranjak mendekati notebook-ku dan menyalakannya. Aku berniat untuk mencari bahan-bahan materi tugas kuliahku yang harus segera aku selesaikan. Setelah dua jam lebih berselancar di lautan Website dengan Search Engine. Akhirnya semua yang kucari sudah ditemukan, dengan segera kuselesaikan tugas-tugas kuliahku sampai tuntas tak bersisa lagi.

Malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.12 a.m. Mataku sudah tidak tahan lagi ditambah letih menyergap tubuhku dan perih di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Aku tidak sempat lagi beranjak pindah ke tempat tidurku.

Aku tertidur di meja belajarku dengan notebook yang masih menyala dan menampilkan _screen saver_ dengan tulisan ICHIMARU GIN - KWCU ENGINEERING. Ya, _screensaver_ itu menampilkan nama pemilik notebook yang berarti kalau itu adalah namaku. Nama seorang mahasiswa tahun pertama yang kuliah di KWCU-Universitas favorit di Kota Karakura ini- jurusan Teknik Mesin.

Walaupun sudah tertidur dan notebook masih menyala aku tidak khawatir karena aku sudah menyeting Time Off notebook-ku, jadi notebook-ku bisa mati secara otomatis sebab aku tahu kalau terus menyala maka energinya akan terus terpakai dan itu sama saja dengan tidak menghemat energi listrik dan juga tidak peduli pada global warming.

Ah, aku mulai membicarakan masalah global warming lagi. Aku memang sangat peduli pada lingkungan alam. Tetapi aku tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang tinggal didalamnya. Mereka selalu memandang buruk tentangku dan seyumanku ini. Jadi untuk apa peduli pada mereka, mereka juga tidak peduli padaku.

***

Sudah enam hari sejak aku bertemu wanita'aneh' itu di taman Halaman Kuil Shinto itu. Hari ini hari ketujuh, hari Sabtu lagi. Kebiasaanku mengunjungi tempat itu -Halaman Kuil Shinto- masih terus akan kulakukan sampai kapan pun, aku tidak ingin menyianyiakan keadaan tenang di musim gugur ini dengan hanya tidur di apartemenku yang sumpek dan bising oleh teriakan pada tetangga kamarku.

Aku terus menyusuri trotoar jalan yang ditutupi oleh dedaunan yang gugur berserakan. Langkahku semakin cepat karena matahari membakar kulit wajahku, perih rasanya. Akhirnya aku tiba juga di taman Halaman Kuil Shinto dan melangkah mendekati bangku panjang yang biasa kududuki.

'**Ah… ternyata ada seseorang yang duduk disana juga'** pikirku.

Biasanya tidak pernah ada yang duduk di bangku panjang itu. Hanya aku sendiri yang duduk disana selama ini, sejak aku mengenal tempat ini. Kakiku terus melangkah mendekati bangku itu. Dari kejauhan aku melihat seseorang yang sedang duduk itu. Dia berambut panjang berwarna orange dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di pahanya.

Semakin dekat aku pada bangku panjang itu, aku mendengar ada isakan tangis. Satu meter dari depan bangku itu, aku memperhatikan orang itu. Ternyata???

Dia adalah wanita'aneh' yang aku temui Sabtu kemarin disini. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya.

"Nona, apa anda menangis lagi? Apa anda baik-baik saja?"tanyaku karena dia terus menahan isakan tangisnya. Tidak ada jawaban, dia masih menelungkupkan wajahnya di pahanya.

"Nona.. aku bertanya padamu, apa anda tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanyaku lagi, kali ini aku berusaha sabar bertanya padanya.

Hening, tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ya… sudahlah kalau begitu. Terserah anda saja," ucapku padanya. Aku lalu duduk mengambil posisi satu meter darinya dan mulai mendengar MP4-ku. Aku melihat langit sebentar.

'**Sepertinya sedikit berawan, mungkin nanti malam akan hujan'** pikirku ketika melihat lazuardi biru berawan itu. Seperti biasa aku mengantuk dan mulai memejamkan mataku lebih rapat lagi sampai cahaya mentari tidak bisa menembus kelopak mataku.

Tetapi tiba-tiba…

Wanita itu menangis lagi di dadaku, memukuliku dan meronta-ronta walaupun tidak terdengar dia berteriak. Aku kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Nona, anda ini kenapa? Kenapa memukuli orang sembarangan begitu? Badanku sakit tahu!" bentakku padanya. Aku kesal kenapa dia memukuliku, aku kan tidak salah apa-apa padanya aku hanya bertanya sedikit.

'**Tidak mungkin karena bertanya sedikit dia memukuliku. Kalau iya, sadis sekali orang ini. Jangan-jangan dia psikopat**,' pikirku ngeri.

Wanita itu masih menangis tersedu-sedu dan memandangku heran. Aku tidak tahu apa maunya wanita itu. Lalu dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku panjang itu dan menutup matanya yang masih berlinangan air mata.

Aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa padanya, aku lalu duduk kembali di ditempat dudukku semula dan berniat tidur. Saat mataku benar-benar terpejam, aku merasa ada yang menyandarkan tubuhnya ketubuhku dan meletakkan kepalanya ke dadaku dan memeluk pinggangku. Aku membuka mata, ternyata…

Wanita ber-syall pink itulah yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Aku bingung mengapa dia berbuat begitu, aku juga tidak bisa membentaknya lagi sebab dia juga tidak memukulku. Beberapa puluh menit aku terdiam dan membiarkan dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Nona, apa anda tertidur?" tanyaku padanya. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

'**Ah..benar, dia sudah tertidur,'** pikirku setelah melihat wajahnya. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidur juga. Kantuk menyerangku lagi.

Kali ini aku jadi tidak bisa tertidur walaupun aku berusaha memejamkan mataku. Wanita ini terlalu erat memelukku sehingga posisiku jadi tidak nyaman untuk tidur siang ini. Karena tidak bisa tertidur aku terus mendengarkan musik di MP4-ku sampai habis baterainya. Karena baterainya habis, aku tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun. Kupandangi lagi langit biru yang mulai berubah menuju senja ke_orange_an.

Sudah Tiga jam lebih wanita ini tertidur mendekapku, pegal sekali rasanya tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Tetapi wanita ini dengan bebas bergerak melepas dan memeluku. Dia terkadang mempererat dan mereganggkan pelukannya serta mencengkaram kemejaku dengan kuat.

'**Mimpi apa wanita ini? Kenapa menarik-narik kemejaku sekencang ini?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Kulirik jam tanganku, ternyata sudah pukul 2.30 p.m. Diam-diam aku masih memandangi wanita bersyall pink itu. Hari ini dia mengenakan kaos sedikit ketat berwarna pink polos dengan jaket berwarna hijau tua dan celana Jeans tiga perempat berwarna cokelat tua, satu lagi tidak ketinggalan sehelai syall warna pink menggantung di leher jenjangnya yang kelihatan putih mulus.

'**Cantik sekali, dia benar-benar cantik walaupun garis hitam dibawah matanya nampak dengan jelas terlihat. Tapi dia tetap terlihat cantik,**' pujiku dalam hati sambil terus memandangi wajahnya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dia terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan sedikit menjauh dariku. Aku terus memperhatikannya.

"Nona… anda tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa anda sakit?" tanyaku ketika melihat mukanya tampak sedikit pucat dengan mata sembabnya.

Dia hanya memandangiku dan menatap mataku. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan mata biru mudanya. Dia memalingkan pandangannya kearah jalan menuju kuil Shinto itu, aku pun menundukkan wajahku.

Tiba-tiba dia langsung berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan melangkah cepat kearah jalan raya. Aku terperangah, kenapa tiba-tiba pergi dan tidak mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Aku mengejarnya, dia terus berjalan makin cepat lalu berlari.

"Nona, anda kenapa?" tanyaku sambil berlari mengejarnya.

"Nona, anda mau kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi begitu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Nona, tolong jawab aku! Nona… nona… nona!!"panggilku dengan keras. Tetapi dia sudah hilang ditikungan jalan. Aku berhenti mengejarnya.

"Ah.. aku kehilangan jejaknya lagi," gumanku sambil ngos-ngosan.

Aku lalu berbalik ke bangku panjang itu untuk mengambil tas milikku dan berjalan pulang dengan langkah gontai.

'**Ada apa dengan wanita'aneh' itu? Kenapa pergi tiba-tiba begitu, aku kan tidak memakan orang. Kenapa dia berlari ketakutan seperti itu? Ah.. entahlah, bukan urusanku juga lagipula kenapa aku harus mengejarnya dan memanggil-manggil dia. Aku ini aneh atau bodoh?**' pikirku sambil menendang-nendang dedaunan kecoklatan yang berserakan ditengah jalan menuju halte bus KWCU itu.

Sepanjang jalan menuju halte bus aku terus memikirkan wanita itu. Tanpa sadar aku sudah jauh melewati halte bus dan tersadar seketika.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku sudah berjalan sejauh ini? Kenapa Sampai-sampai haltenya jadi kelewatan gini," gumanku keras sambil menepuk dahi dengan tangan kananku.

Ahh… mengapa aku jadi bodoh begini? Bodoh karena memikirkan wanita yang tidak aku ketahui identitasnya, wanita yang menangis di dadaku, wanita yang memukuli dan memelukku sembarangan begitu.

Ahh.. entahlah aku malas memikirkan hal bodoh dan tidak penting seperti itu. Lalu aku berbalik arah menuju halte bus yang telah aku lewati tadi. Tetapi aku masih penasaran pada wanita itu, mungkin tidak ya aku bertemu dia lagi di taman halaman kuil Shinto itu.

'**Kenapa aku malah berharap bergitu?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Jumat, minggu berikutnya………

Padi ini begitu dingin, aku bergegas turun dari bus yang kunaiki yang berhenti di halte di depan Kampus KWCU. Aku berlari menuju ruang kelasku.

"Aku terlambat lagi, pasti sensei akan memarahiku,"gumanku sambil terus berlari menuju ruangan kelasku itu.

Karena terlalu tergesa-gesa dan terus berlari sampai-sampai aku tidak mendengar kalau ada teman-temanku yang memanggilku sedari aku masih di gerbang utama kampus tadi.

Dua orang mahasiswa, yang satu berambut merah dan memiliki banyak tato ditubuhnya dan yang satu lagi berambut orange. Postur tubuh mereka yang tinggi dapat dengan mudah aku kenali walaupun dari jarak yang jauh. Mereka memanggil-manggilku dari kejauhan. Aku berhenti dan menuggu mereka mendekatiku.

"Gin, besok Sabtu jam 11.30 siang setelah Saturday English Club kita ada lomba debat di Karakura State University. Kami ngedaftarin kamu jadi pesertanya satu tim bareng aku dan si strowbery Ichigo Kurosaki ini." Temanku yang berambut merah -Renji Abarai- memberitahuku tentang lomba debat yang akan dilaksanakan besok Sabtu.

"Hei! kalian apa-apaan, main daftarin orang sembarangan gitu. Aku kan belum tentu bersedia ikut," ujarku kesal pada kedua temanku itu.

"Maaf Gin, kita tahu kita salah. Tapi ini demi fakultas kita juga. Cuma kamu yang cerdas dan jago debat English di jurusan kita," sambung Ichigo.

"Iya Gin, tolong dong. Lain kali kami gak bakal kayak gini. Kali ini bener-bener mendesak. Please," ujar Renji memelas dihadapanku.

"Oke lah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong lombanya berapa lama, ada berapa kontestan?" tanyaku lagi pada dua temanku yang memiliki warna rambut yang tidak biasa itu.

"Kurang lebih empat jam, mungkin jam 2.30 sudah selesai kok. Kurang lebih ada 10 kontestan dari beberapa universitas di kota Karakura ini," jawab Ichigo.

"Oh, Banyak juga kontestannya pasti lama banget tuh. Wah berarti..." gumanku sedikit keras. Renji dan Ichigo sedikit heran. Tidak biasanya aku berguman kalau mengikuti lomba, biasanya aku yang paling aktif.

"Gin, memangnya kamu ada acara Sabtu besok?" tanya Renji heran disertai tatapan dari Ichigo.

"Ah.. tidak, tidak ada acara kok. Jam 11.30 ya. Oke, besok aku datang. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu, sepertinya aku sudah telat masuk nih. Ja mata ashita!" pamitku pada kedua temanku yang masih kelihatan heran padaku. Aku lalu bergegas ke kelasku.

Setelah masuk kelas dan mengikuti kuliah aku sedikit bosan dengan penjelasan dosenku Mayuri-sensei. Tanpa sadar aku melamun. Aku memikirkan tentang acara debat besok Sabtu.

'**Debat biasanya dilakukan pada hari Minggu atau di jam-jam kuliah, mengapa debat kali ini dilakukan di hari Sabtu**?' tanyaku dalam hati sepertinya aku sedikit tidak suka dan agak kesal dengan perubahan jadwal debat yang sembarangan seperti itu. Tetapi kenapa aku kesal, bukannya aku biasa mengikuti debat yang berubah-ubah jadwalnya.

Aku terus melamun, entah apa yang aku lamunkan sampai-sampai Mayuri-sensei menegurku.

"Ichimaru, kamu melamun ya? Awas nanti cairan Kimia itu tumpah ke tangan kamu. Bisa-bisa cairan itu membakar tangan kamu. Tolong jangan melamun kalau sedang kuliah!"

Mayuri-sensei memperingatkanku, teman-teman sekelasku memandangiku heran. Tidak biasa-biasanya aku melamun waktu kuliah. Biasanya aku akan mendampingi Mayuri-sensei memperagakan percobaan Kimia di depan kelas, maklum aku asisten dosen Mayuri-sensei.

"Ya sudahlah anak-anak, sekian dulu kuliah kita hari ini. Jangan lupa tugas kelompok dan tugas individunya dikumpulkan segera." Mayuri-sensei menyudahi kuliah hari ini.

"Gin, bisa tolong bawakan kertas-kertas tugas kalian ini!"

"Hai sensei! Akan aku bawakan," jawabku pada Mayuri sensei.

Aku lalu membawakan kertas-kertas tugas itu dan mengikuti Mayuri-sensei dari belakang. Setelah jauh dari kelas, tiba-tiba Mayuri-sensei berhenti dan memandangiku. Aku terkejut.

'**Ada apa dengan Mayuri-sensei?' **pikirku dalam hati. Tidak biasanya dia berhenti di tengah jalan seperti ini.

"Ichimaru, mengapa kamu melamun hari ini, tidak biasanya kamu melamun di kelasku? Kamu ada masalah? Apa kamu habis berkelahi lagi dengan orang-orang?" Mayuri sensei memberondong pertanyaan padaku.

Aku senang Mayuri-sensei tidak mengganggapku seperti orang lain yang menganggapku licik. Dia terlihat mempercayaiku walaupun aku juga sering melihat senyum liciknya.

"Ah.. tidak ada apa-apa Sensei. Aku baik-baik saja, aku tidak berkelahi dengan orang," jawabku.

"Oh, begitu ya. Baiklah segera taroh kertas-kertas itu di mejaku. Jangan lupa kamu masih asistenku, jadi jangan sering-sering melamun dikelas!"

"Hai Sensei,"jawabku dan segera aku mengantarkan kertas-kertas itu kemejanya.

Besoknya……

Hari ini aku tergesa-gesa pergi ke kampus lalu mengikuti Saturday English Club seperti biasanya. Setelah acaranya selesai aku segera berangkat ke Karakura State University bersama Ichigo dan Renji. Kami berangkat dengan mobil milik Rukia Kuchiki pacarnya Ichigo, Rukia tentunya juga ikut.

Kulihat Renji ternyata juga pergi bersama pacarnya Tatsuki. Rukia duduk di depan bersama Ichigo, aku duduk ditengah bersama Renji dan Tatsuki. Kulihat mereka begitu mesra walaupun kedua _couple_ itu sering bertengkar kecil dan bahkan saling meledek serta memaki. Tetapi kutemukan sesuatu dalam pertengkaran mereka itu.

Kutemukan bahwa mereka sebenarnya saling menyayangi walaupun caranya sungguh sangat tidak enak untuk dilihat. Terkadang aku sedikit kesal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka. Tetapi aku tidak pernah marah pada mereka, aku lagi-lagi selalu tersenyum dengan tingkah koyol mereka.

Sejak pertama masuk kuliah aku sudah mengenal mereka dan juga pacar-pacar mereka. Mereka teman baikku dan tidak kutemukan kecurigaan di wajah mereka, hanya Rukia yang selalu curiga dengan seyumanku.

Dia tidak percaya pada seyumanku. Katanya, seyumanku sebenarnya bukanlah senyum tulus ada kelicikan di dalammnya. Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan anggapannya,toh dia juga tetap baik padaku.

20 menit kemudian kami tiba di Karakura State University dan segera menuju ruang lomba debat. Lama sekali kami menunggu giliran maju berdebat. Rasanya bosan sekali, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.30 p.m tapi kami belum berdebat juga untuk debat sesi kedua, sesi pertama kami sudah mengikutinya sekarang tinggal menunggu sesi final.

Kami sudah memenangkan debat sampai posisi semi final dan tinggal menuggu debat finalnya saja. Aku tampak begitu gelisah, hari ini hari Sabtu harusnya aku berada di taman halaman Kuil Shinto dan bertemu dengan Wanita bersyall pink itu, sudah dua kali aku bertemu dengannya di hari Sabtu. Hari ini aku mungkin tidak bisa datang kesana. Tetapi aku juga tidak tahu, apa dia juga datang kesana apa tidak.

'**Apa dia ada disana lagi apa tidak?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Tetapi untuk apa aku bertanya seperti itu dan gelisah seperti ini, bukankah aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan wanita itu.

Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini? Gelisah menunggu waktu atau gelisah karena menunggu debat final. Bukannya aku sudah biasa mengikuti debat seperti ini sejak Senior high School dulu.

"Gin, kelihatannya kamu gelisah sekali. Kamu gugup karena kita akan berdebat di final nanti?" tanya Ichigo yang memperhatikan sikapku dan nyaris membuatku berteriak karena dia mengagetkan lamunannku.

"Ah, tidak… tidak ada apa-apa, aku tidak gugup," jawabku disertai senyumku ini padanya. Dia hanya terseyum dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Tidak gugup tapi gelisah begitu, dasar kau Gin!" sambung Renji.

"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Gin?" tanya Rukia yang dari tadi diam di dekat Ichigo.

"Ayo, kau sedang mikirkan siapa?" ledek Tatsuki yang sedang makan pisang bersama Renji, sementara Rukia dan Ichigo berebut makan strowberi dan jeruk. Aku heran dari mana mereka mendapatkan buah-buahan. Aku tidak lapar jadi aku tidak ikut makan buah-buahan itu.

"Ah, kalian berdua ini. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa selain debat nanti, sudahlah kalian jangan meledekku begitu. Lebih baik kalian urus saja dua pacar kalian yang rakus makan buah itu," jawabku berbohong sambil memperhatikan Ichigo dan Renji yang saling mengatai buah-buahan pada nama mereka masing-masing.

Beberapa saat kemudian tepatnya pukul 1.15 p.m. Kami dipanggil oleh panitia untuk segera mengikuti debat. Aku, Renji dan Ichigo segera berdebat sengit dengan lawan kami anak jurusan teknik Elektro dari Karakura State University. Akhirnya setelah satu jam berdebat sengit dengan lawan kami, kami akhirnya menjuarai lomba debat itu. Renji dan Ichigo terlihat senang sekali. Rukia langsung memeluk kekasihnya itu sedangkan Tatsuki hampir menendang Renji karena Renji mau memeluknya.

Setelah penyerahan tropi dan hadiah, aku buru-buru berlari keluar ruangan. Kulihat jam dinding di ruangan itu menunjukkan pukul 2.30, aku berlari kencang dan mengabaikan panggilan teman-temanku. Aku bergegas menuju halte bus di dekat gerbang kampus Karakura State University ini dan langsung masuk ke bus jurusan kampusku –Kampus KWCU-.

Di dalam bus aku benar-benar gelisah dan panik. Aku ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu dan ingin segera menemui wanita bersyall pink itu. Tidak tahu apa alasanku ingin bertemu dengannya. Waktu 20 menit di bus ini serasa satu harian, tidak sabar aku menunggunya dan terasa aku mulai kesal.

Tidak lama kemudian aku sampai di halte bus dekat kampusku. Aku turun dari bus dan langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal dan keringat bercucuran. Aku terus berlari mendekati bangku panjang di taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu dan ternyata wanita bersyall pink itu…

…To be Continued…

* * *

**Noto:** Yang udah RnR makasih banyak, maaf kalo masih banyak _typo_nya.

**Review ya… domo.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Care About Her

**Disclaimer :**

Always, Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Tolong Review ya!!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 3: Care About Her**

Aku terus berlari mendekati bangku panjang di taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu dan ternyata wanita bersyall pink itu…

"Tidak, tidak ada siapa-siapa di bangku panjang itu, tidak ada wanita bersyall pink itu. Itu berarti wanita bersyall pink itu tidak datang hari ini," gumanku agak keras. Aku masih ngos-ngosan dan mengatur napasku.

'**Tidak! Kenapa dia tidak datang?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku celangak-celingkukan dan berlarian ke sekeliling taman mencari kalau-kalau wanita itu berada disisi taman yang lain. Tidak, tidak kutemukan siapa-siapa di taman itu kecuali penjaga pintu masuk kuil yang kuketahui bernama Miroku dan kucingnya yang sedang memperhatikan tingkahku. Aku kecewa, tapi mengapa? Bukannya aku tidak peduli dan juga aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.

Mengapa aku mengaharapkan dia datang, apa peduliku padanya. Toh kalau aku bertemu dengannnya, dia akan memukuliku lagi. Sudah dua kali dia memukuliku sekuat tenaganya. Mengapa aku berharap bertemu dengannya, aku ini aneh apa bodoh?

Lalu aku berbalik dari sisi taman itu menuju bangku panjang yang biasa aku duduki. Aku duduk dan huaazzz… aku menarik napas panjang. Apa-apaan aku ini berlarian meninggalkan teman-temanku, mengabaikan panggilan mereka, gelisah seharian dan panik di bus tadi. Melakukan tindakan bodoh hanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita'aneh' itu dan ternyata dia tidak ada di sini. Bodohnya aku.

Hari mulai menjelang senja, aku menjadi tidak bersemangat. Jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang saja ke apartemenku. Aku beranjak dari bangku panjang itu, baru saja berdiri tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Kulihat nama yang tertera di ponselku -Renji Abarai-. Ah… kenapa Renji menelponku, aku lalu mengangkat telpon dari Renji.

"Moshi-moshi…"

"Gin, kamu dimana? Kami dari tadi mencarimu. Kamu hilang kemana, apa sudah pulang? Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"tanya Renji diseberang telpon, nada bicaranya sedikit panik dan terdengar khawatir.

"Ah, Ano… aku sudah pulang ke apartemenku, tadi aku ada perlu jadi pulang buru-buru. Gomen, sudah membuat kalian khwatir. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabku berbohong. Aku tidak mau mengakui kalau aku sebenarnya tidak pulang ke apartemenku. Tetapi aku pergi ke taman ini untuk menemui seseorang yang tidak aku kenal.

"Oke, kalau gitu. Ini, Ichigo mau ngomong sama kamu," lanjut Renji.

"Gin, kamu tidak sedang ada masalah kan? O ya, Rukia mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Ichigo di seberang ponsel, nada bicaranya masih tenang tapi kudengar Rukia berbisik pada Ichigo menanyakan keadaanku.

"Tidak, aku tidak ada masalah. Katakan pada Rukia tidak usah mengkhawatirkannku, aku baik-baik saja."

"Oke, baiklah. Sudah dulu ya, Gin."

Tut.. tut.. tut…

Aku lalu menutup ponselku. Aku baru sadar ternyata teman-temanku juga peduli padaku, mereka mengkhawatirkanku juga. O ya, Rukia juga mengkhawatirkanku padahalkan dia tidak percaya pada senyumanku ini. Ah.. sudahlah yang penting mereka peduli padaku.

Aku lalu berjalan menjauhi taman menuju halte bus di dekat kampusku dengan cepat dan sedikit berlari.

***

Aku berjalan santai menuju taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu dan membalas sapaan teman-teman yang berpapasan denganku tentunya dengan senyumku ini. Aku juga berjalan berbarengan dengan mahasiswi-mahasiswi yang satu kampus denganku. Aku mendengar percakapan mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu yang berbisik membicarakanku dengan tingkah berlebihan mereka.

"Jadi itu yang namanya Gin Ichimaru, guanteng banget ya. Kelihatannya dia ramah banget, lihat saja dia selalu terseyum pada siapapun," ucap salah satu mahasiswi bertubuh tinggi berambut panjang bergelombang berwarna ungu.

"Ya, cakep banget. Kayaknya aku jatuh cintrong sama dia. Khu.. khu.. khu…" ucap wanita berambut cepak-acak berwarna kuning sambil tertawa cekikikan.

"Ah, kau ini. Jangan berharap dulu, belum tentu dia suka sama kamu. Aku sih tidak pernah melihat Gin menyukai cewek-cewek di kampus ini."

"Aku juga tidak mendengar kalau dia berpacaran, yang aku tahu dia hanya berteman dengan dua orang cewek. Rukia dan Tatsuki, itupun karena mereka pacar sahabatnya si Gin."

"Ah.. sudahlah, jangan membicarakannya lagi. Ayo, percepat langkah kalian. Nanti kita ketinggalan kereta," ucap salah satu mahasiswi bertubuh tinggi, berambut hijau dan tentunya berdada besar. Kalau tidak salah dia bernama Neliel.

Hufzz… aku menarik napas panjang. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada juga yang ngefans padaku, padahal aku ini selalu dikatakan licik dan rubah. Sudahlah ini sudah hari Sabtu lagi, aku malas berfikir apalagi memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu. Tidak ada gunanya juga, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka yang ngefans denganku. Bukan urusanku.

Aku harus segera sampai di taman itu dan bersantai lalu tertidur pulas. Aku malas bergerak-gerak hari ini. Aku terus berjalan menuju taman itu sambil menunduk, mataku perih melihat terik matahari.

Tidak kusangka aku berjalan begitu cepat sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar sudah berjarak satu meter dari bangku panjang yang biasa aku duduki di taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu. Aku mengangkat wajahku, aku terkejut.

Ternyata wanita bersyall pink itu sedang menangis lagi dan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Aku heran mengapa dia selalu menangis, tapi aku senang.

'**Senang**,' ucapku dalam hati.

Apa maksudku dengan senang, bukannya dia sedang menangis. Ah… apa yang aku pikirkan. Lalu aku duduk satu meter disebelahnya, aku tidak mau menyapanya lagi. Aku tidak mau dia memukuliku lagi karena menyapanya.

Aku biarkan saja dia menangis. Aku duduk dan menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran bangku itu, aku mulai mendengarkan MP4-ku dan memejamkan mataku. Tiba-tiba…

"ADUH!!!"seruku, aku terperanjat dan berteriak.

Wanita bersyall pink itu masih terus meronta-ronta, menangis dan memukuliku lagi. Aku benar-benar kaget dan langsung membentaknya dengan keras.

"Hei orang aneh!!! Berhenti memukuliku. Nanti kubalas kau!!" Aku membentaknya dan mendorong tubuhnya sampai ia terjatuh ketanah dengan posisi terduduk hampir saja dia terlentang tapi dengan sigap ditahannya dengan kedua tangannya, sehingga ia hanya terduduk saja.

"KAU INI PSYCHOPATH, YA!!! MAIN PUKUL ORANG SEMBARANG, KAU GILA YA!!!" bentakku lagi dan memakinya dengan kasar. Tidak ada jawaban dia hanya terdiam dan tidak bergerak, dia masih terus menangis terisak-isak.

Aku bingung, mengapa dia tidak balas memukulku lagi atau setidaknya balas memakiku. Dia masih diam dan menundukkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke rerumputan yang ditutupi dedaunan keorangean itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, aku kesal tapi aku juga kasihan padanya.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk mendekatinya dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bangku itu.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja mendorong anda. Bangunlah dan duduklah di bangku ini, jangan duduk ditanah seperti itu," ucapku sambil memegang pundaknya. Dia tidak bergeming apa lagi mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku minta maaf, nona. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Aku meminta maaf lagi, aku refleks mendorongnya tadi.

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, dia menatapku dalam. Aku bingung mengapa dia menatapku dengan tatapan dalam seperti itu. Dia menyambut uluran tanganku dan segera berdiri lalu duduk lagi di bangku panjang itu. Dia masih sesenggukan, air matanya masih ada dipipinya.

Aku duduk tepat disebelahnya dan menghadap kearahnya, aku memandanginya. Dia menatapku, aku lalu menyeka air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata dan juga pipinya dengan tanganku. Dia tidak bereaksi apapun.

"Nona, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja mendorong anda. Maaf," ucapku setelah menyeka air matanya. Dia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ada suara apalagi jawaban untukku.

"Nona, kalau anda kesal. Tolong jangan memukuli orang sembarangan. Bisa-bisa anda dipukuli balik oleh orang, anda akan terluka lebih parah lagi. Akan terluka fisik, bukan lagi terluka batin seperti keadaan anda sekarang yang menyebabkan kekesalan anda seperti sekarang ini," lanjutku sambil terus memandangi wajahnya yang tertunduk.

Hening. Tidak ada jawab ataupun reaksi darinya, aku juga tidak ingin dia bereaksi dan memukuliku lagi. Aku biarkan saja dia bersikap aneh begitu.

"Nona, kalau anda ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tapi tolong jangan memukuliku, tubuhku selalu lebam karena anda pukuli. Kalau anda tidak mau menceritakan masalah anda juga tidak apa-apa. Anda boleh menangis di dadaku, aku tidak akan marah,"ucapku pelan padanya.

Dia masih menundukkan wajahnya, aku memendanginya lagi dan memberanikan diri merangkul pundaknya. Tiba-tiba dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadaku.

Dia memelukku pinggangku dan memegang tanganku yang satunya lagi dengan lembut. Kulihat matanya terpejam, sesenggukannya masih terdengar pelan dan beberapa saat tidak terdengar lagi. Sepertinya dia tertidur.

Kubiarkan saja dia tertidur, aku juga tidak ingin tertidur. Aku terus memandanginya. Hari ini dia kelihatan cantik sekali, sangat cantik bahkan. Tetapi garis hitam dibawah lingkaran matanya tetap ada walaupun begitu bagiku itu tidak mengurangi kecantikannya.

Aku berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang dialami oleh wanita ini. Mengapa dia terus menangis di tempat seperti ini dan menangis di dada orang yang tidak dikenalnya sedikitpun. Rasanya aku ingin menanyakan masalah ini padanya, tapi aku tahu dia tidak mungkin akan bercerita padaku. Memakiku saja dia tidak melakukannya, apalagi curhat padaku.

Aku terus mendengarkan MP4-ku sampai baterainya habis, lalu memandangi sekeliling taman dan lazuardi biru berawan tipis itu hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.30 p.m.

Wanita bersyall pink ini masih tertidur di dadaku dan mendekapku erat, sesekali dia mencengkaram t-shirtku dengan kuat. Apa yang dimimpikannya aku tidak tahu, kelihatannya dia sedang bermimpi buruk.

Sekarang pukul 2.45 p.m. Dia terbangun dan mengusap matanya, lalu menguap. Setelah itu dia memandangiku, dia sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum apa lagi mengucapkan sesuatu padaku. Aku pun memandanginya. Aku menberanikan diri menanyakan apa yang aku pikirkan tadi.

"Nona, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku padanya. Dia masih memandangiku.

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dengan masalah anda. Sebenarnya anda punya masalah apa sampai-sampai selalu menangis dan memukuliku? Apa begitu berat masalah anda?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Aku memberanikan diri bertanya lagi walaupun aku tahu dia tidak akan menjawabnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau anda tidak mau bercerita padaku, kalau anda merasa begitu sulit anda bisa bercerita padaku kapan saja. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, aku akan merahasiakan cerita anda," ucapku menawarkan bantuan padanya. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban.

'**Jangan-jangan dia bisu,**'pikirku.

Tidak, tidak mungkin dia bisu. Dia kelihatannya mengerti sekali apa yang aku katakan padanya. Aku bisa melihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau anda tidak ingin berceita padaku, tapi minimal beritahu aku siapa nama anda. Aku tidak tahu harus memanggil apa pada anda, tidak mungkin aku hanya memanggilmu dengan kata 'HEI' terus." Dia diam saja. Ah, mungkin benar dia bisu pikirku menolak bantinku yang tetap mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisu.

Dia mengalihkan pandangan dariku, mengambil tasnya dan berdiri. Kemudian berjalan menjauhiku. Aku heran, lalu aku mengatakan sesuatu secara tidak sadar.

"Nona, apa kau akan datang lagi Sabtu besok? Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Wanita bersyall pink itu, menoleh kearahku. Tidak terseyum tetapi menatap lekat mataku. Kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat menjauhiku yang masih heran dengan ucapanku sendiri.

'**Apa yang aku ucapkan padanya, kenapa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu,"** ucapku dalam hati. Entahlah… aku juga bingung dengan sikapku dan ucapanku. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk pulang juga sebab sudah pukul 3.00 p.m.

***

Musim gugur tinggal dua minggu lagi, hari ini Sabtu lagi. Aku bergegas sekuat tenaga berlari menuju taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu untuk menemui seseorang, seseorang yang selalu aku temui di hari Sabtu selama musim gugur ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Sabtu aku bertemu dengannya selama musim gugur ini, tidak terhitung lagi.

Setiap kali aku bertemu dia di bangku panjang di taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu, aku selalu melihatnya menangis terisak-isak. Melihatku datang dia lalu memelukku erat, dia tidak lagi memukuliku dan meronta-ronta. Seharian biasanya dia memelukku, memandangiku dan tertidur memelukku. Aku jadi terbiasa dengan sikap wanita itu, walaupun dia tidak berbicara sedikitpun padaku.

Aku mungkin berpikiran kalau sebenarnya dia sangat senang padaku dan tidak memandang buruk padaku. Dia tidak curiga padaku, tidak curiga kalau mungkin aku ini pemuda jahat yang akan melakukan hal-hal buruk padanya, dia tidak takut dan merasa asing padaku. Itu bisa dilihat dari sikapnya yang selalu memelukku dan tidak marah kalau aku balas memelukknya selama duduk di bangku panjang itu.

Selama setiap Sabtu di musim gugur ini, kejadian ini berlangsung terus dan tanpa kami sadari musim gugur tinggal dua pekan lagi. Hari ini Sabtu kedua diakhir musim gugur, Sabtu depan adalah hari terakhir musim gugur.

Satu lagi alasan kenapa aku suka musim gugur, aku suka musim gugur karena aku bisa bertemu dan bersama dengan wanita bersyall pink itu seharian di hari Sabtu selama musim gugur ini.

Aku sangat senang, benarkah aku akan selamanya merasa senang seperti ini? Aku belum tahu. Sudahlah aku harus cepat bertemu dengannya siapa tahu dia sudah lama menungguku.

_Tidak peduli_

_Seberapa sulitnya dia bagimu_

_Seberapa buruknya dia dimatamu_

_Seberapa buruk dia memandangmu_

_Kau akan senang melihatnya_

_Meskipun dia tidak pernah tersenyum padamu_

_Meskipun tidak ada kata manis yang kau dengar darinya_

_Kau akan menunggunya_

_Menunggunya tersenyum dan menyapamu_

_Kau akan menunggunya memakimu_

_Menunggunya mencintaimu_

_Karena jauh di dalam hatimu_

_Kau selalu menyayanginya_

_Kau selalu mencintainya_

_Walaupun kata tidak pernah tersampaikan padamu_

_Walaupun senyumnya tidak pernah terkembang untukmu_

_Kau akan tetap menunggunya_

_Menunggunya dan terus menungunya_

_Karena kau selalu mencintainya tanpa batasan waktu_

Akhirnya aku sampai juga ke bangku panjang itu, aku melihatnya menatapku. Kali ini aku tidak melihatnya menangis lagi. Aku juga tidak melihat lagi ada garis hitam dibawah garis matanya. Hari ini dia benar-benar sempurna -cantik sekali-, cantik sekali karena dia memandangku dengan lembut.

Aku mendekatinya dan menyapanya seperti biasa. Dia terus menatapku, terkadang aku merasa kalau ada semburat merah di wajahku ketika dia menatapku dengan lembut.

"Halo Nona… apa kau senang hari ini, kau tidak menangis lagi," sapaku lembut padanya.

Seperti biasa dia hanya diam dan menatapku lembut. Aku baru saja akan duduk tiba-tiba dia memelukku yang masih berdiri, tidak biasanya dia memelukku seperti ini. Biasanya dia memelukku ketika dia duduk tertidur dibangku.

Aku sedikit heran, dia memelukku terlalu kencang. Aku bisa merasakan dadanya menyentuh dadaku. Ah… apa lagi pikiran kotor yang bersarang di otakku ini. Aku berusaha tenang dan perlahan aku merasakan ada air mata yang membasahi kemejaku.

"**Dia menangis lagi**," pikirku.

Mengapa dia menangis setelah memelukku. Bukannya aku tidak berbuat kesalahan padanya, dia juga tadi tidak menangis. Entahlah… dia masih memelukku dengan erat, rasanya sulit untukku bernafas tapi aku berusaha tetap tenang. Aku tidak ingin dia marah padaku.

Kubiarkan saja dia memelukku, lalu kuputuskan untuk memelukkanya juga. Lama kami saling berpelukan di dekat bangku panjang itu, sampai-sampai orang yang akan dan dari Kuil Shinto yang lewat di jalan itu melihat kami dengan tatapan heran.

Dua orang gadis yang baru keluar dari Kuil itu berhenti sejenak dan memandangi kami dengan heran serta berbisik-bisik. Tetapi aku dapat dengan jelas mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"_So sweet_, kapan ya pacarku memeluku lembut seperti itu," ucap gadis kecil bertubuh pendek yang terlihat manis dengan ikat rambut membentuk sanggul berwarna putih dibelakang kepalanya ke temannya yang juga berhenti dan memandangi kami juga.

"Iya.. ya, Hinamori. Kapan ya, Hitsugaya memelukmu dengan hangat seperti itu… bukannya dia tampak sangat dingin padamu selama ini," balas gadis berok mini dengan obi lebar dibawah dadanya, ada kalung berwarna merah yang ketat melekat dilehernya, rambutnya dikepang dengan kedua poni panjang disisi kanan dan kiri wajahnya, wajahnya tenang seperti tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

"Ya… kapan ya, Shiro-chan bisa selembut itu padaku. Tapi aku tahu dia juga sangat menyayangiku walaupun dia tidak menunjukkannya dengan jelas. Kalau kamu Nemu, si botak Ikakku itu apa dia bisa romantis padamu?" tanya gadis itu ke temannya yang ternyata bernama Nemu.

Eh… kalau tidak salah, Nemu itu anaknya Mayuri-sensei dosenku. Aku pernah bertemu sekali dengannya waktu aku mengantarkan proposal ke rumah Mayuri-sensei, aku baru ingat hal itu.

"Wah, aku sih selalu romantis sama Ikkaku. O ya, tolong jangan panggil dia Botak ya, nanti dia bisa ngamuk. Sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" ajak nemu pada temannya. Aku hanya menatap kedua gadis itu yang masih terus tersenyum kearahku karena aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua.

Aku masih memeluk dan dipeluk oleh wanita ini, hampir setengah jam lebih dia memelukku erat. Dia melepaskan pelukkannya dan menarik tangannku untuk mengajakku duduk di sebelahnya.

Aku menurutinya saja dan duduk disampingnya, kurangkul bahunya dan kusandarkan kepalanya di dadaku. Kubelai lembut rambut orangenya, kukecup dahinya dan kubiarkan saja dia memelukku pinggangku.

Dia diam saja sambil terus memegangi kemejaku, lalu tidak terdengar lagi sesengukannya. Sepertinya dia tertidur, akupun tertidur sambil merangkulnya.

Hampir dua jam lebih mungkin kami tertidur, lalu aku terbangun karena ada yang mengguncang bahuku. Aku melihat yang mengguncang bahuku adalah wanita bersyall pink itu, dia melepaskan pelukannya. Aku melepaskan rangkulannku padanya.

Aku melihat dia mentapku tanjam dan sedikit ada air mata yang akan jatuh dimatanya. Aku heran lagi mengapa dia hari ini dia sering menangis tiba-tiba seperti ini padahal biasanya dia hanya menangis sebelum aku datang dan berhenti ketika aku menyeka air matanya.

'**Mengapa dia hari ini begitu sedih?**' tanyaku dalam hati sambil memperhatikan wajahnya.

Dia berdiri mengambil tasnya dan berlari menjauhiku dengan isakan tangis yang semakin keras. Aku terkejut dan langsung mengejarnya. Aku terus mengejarnya yang berlari kencang menuju jalan raya, aku memangil-manggilnya dengan keras.

"Nona, Nona, Nona!!"

"Nona, tolong berhenti! Tunggu sebentar, jangan berlari terus!" teriakku padanya sambil terus berlari mengejarnya.

"ADA APA DENGANMU? TOLONG BERHENTI BERLARI!!!" pintaku sambil berteriak kencang.

Dia berhenti, aku mengejarnya dan mendekatinya. Dia masih memunggungiku dan tidak berbalik menolehku dia bahkan menundukkan wajahnya dengan isakan tangis yang ditahan. Aku mendekatinya dan memutar tubuhnya kearahku, aku terkejut untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Bibirnya sedikit berdarah, air matanya menggenangi matanya dan menyebar dipipinya. Aku panik, ada apa dengannya.

"Nona, kau kenapa? Kenapa bibirmu berdarah? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Kenapa berlari meninggalkan aku?" Mulutku nyerocos bertanya padanya yang tentunya tidak akan pernah menjawab pertanyaanku walaupun segudang pertanyaan kulemparkan padanya.

"………….."

"Yah… percuma saja aku bertanya padamu, kau juga tidak akan menjawabnya. Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan peduli padamu,"ujarku sambil berjalan menjauhinya, tetapi belum jauh aku berjalan dia menarik tanganku dan memeluk erat tubuhku.

Aku terperangah melihat perlakuannya, aku balas memeluknya juga. Hening, hampir lima belas menit dia memelukku. Lalu dia melepaskan pelukannya, akupun sama. Tiba-tiba dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, aku merasa ada semburat merah diwajahku dan juga wajahnya. Kupejamkan mataku, aku malu melihat wajahnya.

Aku merasa ada sentuhan lembut bibir dipipi kananku. Aku membuka lebar mataku yang tidak pernah terbuka lebar selama ini padanya, dia menatap mataku. Ternyata dia mengecup pipiku, wajahku kontan memerah. Aku kikuk, tetapi dia justru pergi menjauhiku dengan cepat tetapi sebelum itu dia menoleh padaku, aku terseyum tulus padanya. Lalu dia pergi berlari menjauhiku lagi dan dia tidak terlihat lagi ditikungan jalan menuju jalan raya itu.

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu melangkah menuju kursi tadi. Aku duduk lagi dan merenungkan kejadian barusan. Tidak kusangka dia akan mencium pipiku. Aku juga heran mengapa aku membuka lebar mataku dan tersenyum tulus padanya, ada apa ini? Hatiku justru merasa gelisah.

***

Sabtu terakhir di musim gugur-----------

Hari ini aku bergegas ke taman itu, aku ingin bahkan sangat ingin bertemu dengan wanita bersyall pink itu. Langkahku kupercepat dan berlarian kencang sampai-sampai aku menabrak dosenku Komamura Sajin yang berpapasan denganku di gerbang kampus.

"Maaf sensei, aku tidak sengaja, gomanasai sensei," ucapaku setelah bangkit dari jatuh akibat menabrak tubuh besar dan tinggi miliknya itu. Aku melihat dia tetap tenang walaupun terasa aura marahnya semakin membesar seperti serigala yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

"Kau ini kenapa, berjalan tanpa mata ya? Lain kali pakai matamu kalau berjalan, jangan suka menabrak orang sembarangan" geramnya padaku.

Aku lalu meminta maaf lagi dan langsung pamit padanya lalu berlari lagi dengan kencang melesat ditengah kerumunan mahasiswa yang sedang menonton pentas band yang sedang berlangsung, kulihat Ichigo dan Renji sedang bernyanyi bersama teman-teman bandnya -Rukia, Tatsuki, Hanataro, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku-.

Aku berlari terus dan sampai juga akhirnya di bangku panjang ditaman halaman Kuil Shinto itu, tapi orang yang ingin aku temui tidak ada. Aku lalu duduk, aku menunggunya.

'**Mungkin dia terlambat. Aku tunggu saja dulu,**'pikirku.

Aku terus menunggunya, tidak datang-datang juga wanita bersyall pink itu.

'**Kemana dia? Ini hari terakhir musim gugur, apa dia tidak akan mengabiskan musim gugur ini bersamaku? Apa dia sakit jadi tidak datang? Tapi tidak mungkin selama ini dia selalu datang,**' tanyaku dalam hati dan terasa aku mulai khawatir dan juga gelisah.

Aku terus menunggunya, aku bahkan tidak tertidur sama sekali walaupun kantuk menyerangku mati-matian, aku tidak ingin ketika dia datang aku sedang tertidur. Kalau dia datang aku sedang tertidur mungkin dia akan pergi, itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak tidur.

Aku menunggunya terus sampai senja sudah gelap, kulirik jam tanganku. Pukul 5.50 p.m. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia tidak datang. Mengapa dia tidak datang? Aku kecewa dia tidak datang hari ini, padahal aku ingin bertemu dengannya bahkan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi mengapa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, apa ini yang namanya 'rasa peduli' seperti yang sering dikatakan orang-orang dan tidak ingin aku lakukan pada siapapun.

'**Apa ini yang dinamakan peduli? Apa seperti ini rasanya peduli? Tapi kenapa aku peduli padanya?**' tanyaku dalam hari, dadaku terasa sesak tapi tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Aku beranjak pulang dengan langkah gontai menuju halte bus di dekat kampusku, aku tidak bersemangat sama sekali, aku kecewa. Kecewa karena tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Sudahlah, apa-apaan aku ini. Mengapa aku kecewa, bukannya aku bisa bertemu denganya besok Sabtu ditaman itu lagi," gumanku.

Aku terus berjalan disisi jalan, jalan yang dipenuhi dedaunan orange kecoklatan dan udara mulai mendingin sebab musim gugur akan segera berakhir dan Sabtu depan akan mulai memasuki musim dingin yang sangat dingin dengan salju yang bisa ditemukan dimana-mana dan bunga sakura akan bermekaran beberapa hari di musim itu.

'**Semuanya mungkin akan seindah blossom sakura nantinya, untuk apa aku gelisah seperti ini,**' ucapku dalam hati menenangkan perasaan gelisahku.

**  
End of flash back**

* * *

Aku ingin sekali mengejarnya, tapi kemana? Aku bahkan tidak pernah tahu namanya, tidak pernah mendengar suaranya. Siapa dia? Aku tidak tahu tapi kenapa aku peduli, peduli pada seseorang yang tidak pernah kuketahui asal usulnya.

Hari ini Sabtu pertama di musim gugur untuk kelima kali musim gugurnya aku masih menunggunya disini, disini di bangku panjang di taman halamam Kuil Shinto ini. Tetapi apa yang selama ini aku tunggu tidak pernah datang ketaman ini, sejak terakhir musim gugur lima tahun yang lalu aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi dengan wanita bersyall pink itu.

Selama Sabtu di musim gugur aku selalu menunggunya, kalau-kalau dia akan datang dan duduk dibangku ini lagi. Tetapi tidak, dia tidak pernah datang di saat aku merasa peduli padanya. Peduli pada wanita'aneh' yang kutemui di taman ini di setiap Sabtu di musim gugur lima tahun yang lalu.

Hari ini, hari terakhir aku di Kota Karakura ini, besok aku akan berangkat ke Kota Hueco Mundo meninggalkan semua yang ada di Karakura, di taman ini, dibangku ini. Pergi meninggalkan semua yang pernah kulalui disini, di tempat ini dan di kota ini, disini aku selalu menunggunya. Besok aku akan melupakan semuanya, semuanya termasuk kenangan dan penantian panjangku pada wanita bersyall pink itu.

Selesai sudah penantianku disini, aku akan pergi besok. Selamat tinggal taman halaman Kuil Shinto, selamat tinggal Nona bersyall pink.

Aku beranjak dari bangku panjang ini dan berjalan perlahan menuju halte bus di dekat kampus almamaterku. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari taman itu. Aku berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke bangku panjang yang selama ini aku duduki bersama wanita bersyall pink itu.

Ternyata di bangku itu aku melihat seseorang. Kemudian aku memutar langkah kakiku menuju bangku panjang itu setengah berlari dan akhirnya dengan sangat jelas aku dapat melihat…

…**To be Continued…**

**

* * *

**

******Arigatou Yang sudah RnR...**

******Review lagi yak? Domo...  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Falling In Love

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Maaf Updatenya lama cz Author aneh ini Sok Sibuk ngurusi tugas2 kmps..**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah RnR**

**Tolong Review lagi ya!!**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 4: Falling in Love**

Ternyata di bangku itu aku melihat seseorang. Kemudian aku memutar langkah kakiku menuju bangku panjang itu setengah berlari dan akhirnya dengan jelas aku dapat melihat bahwa di bangku itu. KOSONG, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tidak ada wanita bersyall pink yang aku lihat tadi, ternyata yang kulihat tadi hanyalah ilusi… ilusiku semata.

Lalu aku berbalik menjauhi taman itu sambil tersenyum menatap lazuardi biru berawan tipis itu, tetapi sebenarnya aku kecewa.

Bisakah aku melupakannya, melupakan orang yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui namanya atau bisakah aku bertemu dengannya dikesempatan lain. Entahlah…

***

"Gin!!!"

"Yo Renji !" sahutku pada Renji.

Renji datang bersama Ichigo, Tatsuki, dan Rukia. Eh tidak! Bukan hanya mereka berempat ada juga Nemu, Si botak Ikkaku, Hitsugaya dan juga pacarnya Hinamori serta si lugu Hanataro. Mereka datang ke Bandara saat ini untuk mengantarku pergi dan juga perpisahan denganku.

Saat ini aku sedang di bandara sendiri, keluargaku tidak kusuruh mengantarku. Aku takut ibu akan bertambah sedih melihatku akan pergi. Biasalah seorang ibu pasti akan sedih melepas anaknya walaupun anaknya sudah dewasa, perasaannya tidak pernah berubah tetap saja menganggap anaknya masih seperti waktu kecil dulu.

Ayahku juga tidak ikut mengantar karena dia tidak akan membiarkan ibuku sendirian, padahal ayah juga ingin mengantarku. Ayahku begitu mencintai ibuku. Aku senang melihat kebahagiann mereka walaupun mereka tidak tahu aku ini seperti apa. Aku terlalu tertutup pada keluargaku. Tapi sudahlah… aku tidak mau membuat mereka khwatir padaku.

"Ehn…"

"Gin! kamu kok tidak bilang mau berangkat hari ini. Kami kan jadi tidak bisa siap-siap buat nganterin kamu," ujar Rukia ngos-ngosan. Kulihat tadi dia dan yang lainnya berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiriku.

"Ano.. maaf aku cuma tidak mau merepotkan kalian."

"Ah.. kamu ini, Gin! Kami kan juga temanmu, jadi kami boleh dong mengatar kamu," sahut Ichigo ditimpali oleh Renji.

"Yoa.. kamu kan sahabat kami. Tidak bisa kami biarkan kamu pergi sendirian begini."

"Kamu juga tidak pamit pada mertuaku Mayuri-Sensei, Gin!" seru Ikkaku sambil melirik Nemu yang masih diam dengan ekspresi kakunya.

"Kalau kamu bisa hidup sendiri, pergi sana jangan balik-balik lagi!" Hitsugaya berkomentar asal padaku, kelihatannya dia kesal padaku.

"Gin-kun, kami ini sahabatmu mana boleh kamu diam-diam berangkat begitu. Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu bagaimana? Kami kan tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa," Hinamori angkat bicara.

"Ya, walaupun orang memandang kamu licik kami tidak, tuh! Kamu sahabat kami selamanya. Ya kan, teman-teman!" seru Tatsuki sambil menimpuk kepala Renji dengan tangannya.

Tapi aku bisa melihat kehangatan diantara Renji dan Tatsuki walaupun mereka tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja bertengkar dan saling memukul. Aku maklum karena Tatsuki agak sedikit tomboy dan dia juga master Karate sama seperti Ichigo, jadi dia tidak terlalu suka Renji sok romantis padanya.

"Oke, maaf teman-teman. Aku… aku Cuma tidak mau kalian repot," jawabku singkat.

"Ah itu lagi jawaban kamu, Gin!" sahut Ichigo yang kelihatan sedikit murung tapi tetap memperlihatkan gaya _cool_nya.

"Ya, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud pergi diam-diam. Aku… aku…"

"Ya sudahlah… untuk kali ini kami maafin kamu, tapi lain kali jangan seperti ini. Kami sangat khawatir padamu," lanjut Ichigo memotong ucapanku.

"Ya, oke!"

Tidak lama setelah kami mengobrol. Pengumuman penerbangan memperingatkan penumpang untuk segera masuk ke pesawat, dan itu artinya aku harus segera berangkat.

"Maaf teman-teman aku harus segera berangkat, jaga diri kalian."

"Kau juga, Gin!" ucap Ichigo sambil memelukku diikuti Renji, Hitsugaya, Hanataro dan Ikakku.

"Shiro-chan! Apa aku juga boleh memeluk Gin?" tanya Hinamori pada Hitsugya. Hitsugaya menggangguk tanda setuju.

"Jaga dirimu ya, Gin! Kami pasti merindukanmu, Gin!" ucap Hinamori pelan padaku. Aku bisa melihat mata Hinamori hampir meneteskan air mata.

"Ya, kamu juga. Shiro-channya dijaga. O ya, tolong suruh dia jangan beku terus begitu!" jawabku sambil tertawa padanya. Kemudian Hinamori melepas pelukkannya dan berlari mendekap Hitsugya, sepertinya dia menangis di dada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya membelai lembut rambut Hinamori.

"Jaga dirimu, Gin. Ayah kecewa kamu tidak memberitahu keberangkatanmu. Tapi kamu disuruh menelponnya kalau sudah sampai di Hueco Mundo. Tolong telponlah dia!" pinta Nemu yang juga memelukku, kali ini dia bisa terseyum padaku. Sebelummnya belum pernah dia terseyum padaku. Aku tentu saja membalas senyumnya. Dia tidak tersenyum pun aku tetap tersenyum.

"Ya. Akan aku telpon nanti," Jawabku. Nemu segera melepaskan pelukkannya dan berdiri mematung seperti biasa di dekat si botak Ikkaku.

"Hei Gin.. jaga dirimu! Disana carilah pacar dan cepat kirimi kami undangan ya, Oke!" Tatsuki juga ikut-ikutan memelukku.

"Oke.. oke Tomboy!" balasku sambil meledeknya.

Tatsuki tertawa dan hampir memukul kepalaku tetapi diurungkannya. Kulihat Renji terperangah melihat Tatsuki memelukku padahal Renji saja mungkin tidak pernah dipeluk oleh Taksuki. Entahlah.. aku juga tidak tahu. Sekarang giliran Rukia yang menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Gin, walaupun aku selalu curiga pada senyumanmu… aku tetap mengkwatirkanmu. Kami sayang padamu, Gin!" ucap Rukia pelan, hampir tidak terdengar olehku. Dia lalu memberikan sebuah kartu nama yang diambil dari saku jaketnya.

"Ini… Ini dari kakakku, Byakuya. Ini alamat temannya Kira Izuru, katanya kau bisa menghubungi Kira kalau kau butuh apa-apa disana. Jaga dirimu, Gin!" lanjut Rukia sambil menepuk lenganku.

"Ya, akan aku simpan kartu nama ini. Siapa tahu aku akan membutuhkannya nanti. O ya, katakan pada kak Byakuya terimakasih."

"Oke!" jawabnya sedikit muram.

Aku lihat dia segera mendekati Ichigo. Ichigo lalu memelukknya, mungkin Rukia juga sedih seperti Hinamori tadi. Tapi aku tahu dia tidak mungkin menangis seperti Hinamori, terlalu mustahil bagi Rukia yang punya sikap _cool _seperti itu menangis sembarangan.

"Aku berangkat. Dah!" seruku sambil memandangi mereka.

Mereka memandangiku juga. Aku segara berjalan menaiki eskalator yang menuju ke pintu pesawat. Aku tidak menoleh lagi, aku tidak mau melihat mereka sedih.

Aku… aku… aku mungkin bisa dikatakan sudah sedikit peduli pada mereka, pada sahabatku di Karakura ini. Itu karena sedikit banyak mereka mengajariku apa itu 'Rasa Peduli' seperti yang diajarkan oleh wanita bersyall pink itu padaku dulu. Ah sudahlah… mengapa masih berpikiran tentang wanita itu, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Aku segera masuk ke pesawat dan duduk di kursiku.

Aku terus memandangi lazuardi disela-sela awan tipis itu. Bukan! Bukan tipis, tapi bergerombol. Aku juga tidak terlalu paham apa nama awan itu. Dari dalam pesawat ini aku hanya bisa melihat awan dan langit. Aku sudah tidak bisa melihat kota Karakura apalagi taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu. Tidak, tidak bisa lagi aku melihatnya padahal banyak kenangan yang kulalui di taman itu.

Kenanganku dengan… dengan wanita bersyall pink itu dan juga kenanganku bersama sahabat-sahabatku di taman itu. Saat itu aku begitu terpuruk, tapi mereka mengulurkan tangan kearahku. Membantukku keluar dari rasa kecewa yang teramat sangat.

Mungkin… mungkin aku sedikit atau justru banyak menjadi pria melankolis karena berharap pada wanita bersyall pink itu. Aku sampai tidak mengerti dengan sikapku waktu itu, kalau diingat sekarang aku justru merasa malu pada diriku sendiri dan juga teman-temanku.

Tetapi karena hal itu aku menyadari bahwa, aku… aku tidak seharusnya mengatakan aku tidak peduli pada orang-orang yang peduli padaku sebab sebenarnya mereka memang sangat peduli padaku. Hanya saja aku sedikit terlambat menydarinya. Aku masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu...

**Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu setelah musim gugur berlalu **

–**Setelah Kepergian Wanita Bersyall Pink-**

"Gin! Gin! Gin!" panggil Ichigo sambil mengedor-gedor pintu kamar apartementku.

Aku tidak beringsut dari tempat tidurku. Aku masih malas untuk beranjak dari kasurku yang hangat ini.

'**Tidak!!! Apanya yang hangat? Hangat apanya? Hah!!! Hangat! Hangat dari Hongkong!!!**' umpatku dalam hati.

Tidak! Tidak ada lagi rasa dan iklim hangat itu, semuanya beku, semuanya dingin, gelap dan tidak… tidak ada lagi cahaya di sini. Disini tidak ada lagi cahaya yang menghangatkan musim gugur itu, dan tidak ada lagi yang menghangatkan hatiku yang membeku seketika seperti ini.

Aku masih menutupkan bantal ke kepalaku agar tidak bisa mendengar panggilan Ichigo dan Renji yang dari tadi memanggilku. Sudah hari ke empat belas mereka melakukan hal yang sama setiap hati. Tapi aku terus saja mengabaikan pangilan mereka yang mengajakku kuliah.

Sudah hampir dua minggu ini, mereka datang dan memanggilku. Tapi aku terlalu terbenam dalam perasaanku, dalam duniaku sendiri. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, mau pergi kuliah. Tidak… tidak. Aku… aku… aku MALAS! Tidak ada semangat lagi untuk ke kampus apalagi di hari Sabtu begini.

"Sabtu apa? Sabtu brengsek!!!" teriakku keras.

Aku tidak tahu apa Ichigo dan Renji mendengar teriakkanku apa tidak. Bodohlah, aku malas berpikir, malas bergerak, malas melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin tidur, tidur terus. Rasanya aku tidak ingin bangun lagi. Ingin mati saja, tidak! Tidak mungkin aku ingin mati hanya karena dia, hanya karena wanita bersyall pink di taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu. Wanita yang selalu memelukku di bangku panjang itu, aku selalu mengharapkan bertemu dengannya.

Tapi sekarang, tidak… tidak ada lagi wanita itu. Wanita yang telah menghangatkan dinginnya sikapku dan memberitahuku apa artinya 'Rasa Peduli'. Rasa yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku sejak kejadian di musim dingin ketika aku masih SMP dulu.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku… aku jadi tidak ingin mengenal apa itu rasa peduli, apa itu perasaan dan apa peduliku pada mereka. Mereka yang telah membuatku beku, dingin dan membuatku menjadi Rubah yang licik seperti ini.

Wanita bersyall pink itu… dia, dialah yang mencairkan kebekuan hatiku, menghangatkan dinginnya hatiku dan tidak sedikitpun takut dengan Rubah yang ada dalam diriku ini. Dia… dia membuatku mengetahui lagi tentang rasa peduli itu. Dia… dialah yang kuinginkan sekarang ini.

Aku… aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, walaupun hanya bisa melihatnya dari kejauhan. Tidak, tidak perlu memelukku, tidak perlu tersenyum padaku dan tidak perlu berbicara padaku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, sekali lagi saja.

Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya. Pada orang yang mengajari aku arti, arti rasa peduli. Tidak!!! Bukan hanya rasa peduli, tapi rasa sayang dan rasa cinta padanya. Aku… aku mungkin sudah jatuh cinta padanya, sama seperti apa yang dirasakan Ichigo dan Renji pada Rukia dan Tatsuki.

Yah… mungkin… mungkin benar aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Jatuh cinta pada wanita bersyall pink yang tidak aku ketahui apapun darinya. Wanita aneh, tidak wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui di taman itu. Wanita yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Sudahlah, kenapa aku jadi aneh seperti ini. Aku lalu beranjak dari tidurku dan akan membukakan pintu kamarku untuk mendongak keluar menemui si Babon dan Jeruk itu. Ya itulah dua sebutan untuk Renji dan Ichigo, kedua sahabatku.

KREEKKK…

Suara pintu berderet ketika kubuka, aku melihat dua sahabatku sedang mematung melihatku.

"Gin!!!"

Mereka sontak berteriak karena terkejut melihatku, aku heran dengan keterkejutan mereka.

"Gin, kamu sakit? Sejak kapan kamu sakit begini?" tanya Renji heran sambil memegang dahiku.

"Aku… aku tidak sakit, aku baik-baik saja. Kalian ini Kenapa?" jawabku berusaha menutupi kondisiku yang memang seperti orang penyakitan.

"Ya kau sakit, Gin!" sambung Ichigo.

"Ah… kalian ini, aku tidak sakit. Siapa bilang aku sakit?" jawabku berbohong.

"Ah.. kau jangan membohongi kami. Coba kamu lihat wajahmu itu, pucat seperti itu. Kamu sudah tidak masuk kuliah selama dua minggu ini. Kamu sebenarnaya ada masalah apa?" lanjut Ichigo dengan tatapan serius dan sedikit kesal dengan penyangkalanku yang asal-asalan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Cepat kalian pulang sana! Kalian setiap hari hanya menggangguku saja, berteriak-teriak didepan pintu kamar orang. Pulang sana apa peduli kalian!!!" bentakku kesal.

"Ya, sudahlah terserah kamu!" balas Renji yang mulai agak marah padaku.

"Sudahlah, untuk apa mengurusi orang yang tidak mau diurusi," lanjut Ichigo yang menatap tajam padaku.

"Terserah kamu, Gin. Kami peduli padamu, karena kamu teman kami. Kalau kau bisa mengatasinya sendiri, terserah kamu. Ayo Ichigo kita pulang, sia-sia saja kita kesini tiap hari!" ujar Renji yang tampak sangat kesal sambil menarik lengan baju Ichigo.

"Pergi sana!!! Apa peduli kalian!!" umpatku sambil membanting pintu kamarku.

Aku kesal pada mereka, tapi kenapa aku harus kesal pada mereka berdua. Padahal mereka berniat baik padaku. Mereka merasa aku ini sahabat mereka, tapi mengapa aku kesal pada kepedulian mereka pada masalahku.

Entahlah… aku lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurku dan mulai akan tertidur lagi, tapi tidak. Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat hari ini. Hari ini hari Sabtu, aku harus ke taman kuil itu lagi. Aku harus menunggunya disana.

***

Aku duduk dibangku panjang taman Kuil Shinto ini ditengah musim dingin, butiran salju terus turun. Kurapatkan jaketku sambil menahan dinginya salju padahal hari masih pukul 11.55 a.m. Sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di bangku ini.

Aku tidak bisa menegadahkan wajahku untuk memandang lazuardi berawan tipis itu. Salju terlalu banyak mengenai wajahku, aku hanya memandang kearah tikungan jalan yang menuju jalan raya. Memandang siapa tahu, tiba-tiba akan muncul seseorang yang aku tunggu itu.

Wanita bersyall pink itu tidak datang. Aku mau pulang saja, tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk menahan dinginnya hujan salju ini. Tidak, aku harus menunggunya. Siapa tahu dia datang tidak seperti minggu kemarin. Minggu kemarin dia tidak datang, mungkin dia ada urusan jadi dia tidak datang. Tapi, minggu ini dia pasti datang.

Tapi aku sudah tidak kuat menahan dingin ini, kepalaku berputar-putar, mataku berkunang-kunang. Tetapi aku terus berjalan menuju tikungan kearah jalan raya itu, tetapi tiba-tiba sesuatu menghantam tubuhku. Gelap dan Gelap hanya gelap yang terasa olehku serta rasa sakit yang teramat sangat.

**--------Dipihak lain--------**

**Renji's POV**

Hari ini aku dan Ichigo datang lagi ke apartemennya Gin, sahabat kami, dengan perasaan khawatir. Sudah dua minggu ini dia tidak masuk kuliah. Kami heran sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gin akhir-akhir ini.

Sejak Lomba debat English beberapa waktu yang lalu, Gin terlihat banyak berubah. Dia lebih terlihat senang dari biasanya walaupun sikapnya membuat banyak orang heran terlebih kami sebagai temannya. Tapi kami senang dia bisa seperti itu. Sejak kami bertemu dengannya, Gin tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun termasuk aku dan Ichigo.

Tapi, aku selalu yakin Gin punya alasan sendiri atas sikapnya selama ini. Hal yang membuat kami heran adalah selama musim gugur ini, Gin selalu pergi ke taman Halaman kuil Shinto di dekat kampus dengan tergesa-gesa namun menampakkkan raut wajah yang berbeda dari biasanya. Ada perasaan senang terukir di senyumannya setiap Sabtu selama Autum ini. Setelah English Club selesai, dia selalu terburu-buru berlarian ke taman Kuil Shinto itu.

Aku terkadang berpikiran mau mengikutinya –membuntutinya- setiap hari Sabtu, tapi tidak jadi kulakukan sebab memang Gin biasa ke sana setiap Sabtu. Biasanya dia hanya duduk-duduk dan tertidur disana, jadi untuk apa aku mengikutinya. Kurasa aku akan mengganggunya saja, menggangu privasi teman. Itulah alasanku tidak mau mengikutinya kesana walaupun aku curiga atas perubahan raut wajah dan sikap Gin selama autum ini.

Dua minggu yang lalu dia masih bersemangat pergi ke halamnan kuil Shinto itu, tapi mengapa dua minggu terakhir ini dia bertingkah aneh lagi.

Hari ini kami datang lagi, untuk menanyakan keadaannya tapi kami malah diusir dan dia terlihat kesal bahkan marah pada kami. Lalu kami berjalan menjauhi apartementnya, aku berpikir terus tentang sikap Gin lalu bertanya pada Ichigo yang juga tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Gin, Ichigo?" tanyaku pada sahabatku si Jeruk.

"Ya, ada apa ya dengan si Silver itu?" jawab Ichigo ikut-ikutan heran.

"Entahlah… aku juga heran dengan sikap Gin selama musim gugur ini."

"Ya, apa kau juga berpikiran begitu, Renji? Jangan-jangan Gin patah hati? Tapi kan dia tidak punya pacar? Apa dia ada masalah keluarga?" Ichigo nyerocos bertanya padaku atau pada dirinya sendiri, terlihat sekali kalau dia juga sama penasarannya denganku.

"Gimana kalau kita mata-matai saja?!" seruku dan Ichigo bersamaan.

"APAAA!!! Kamu juga berpikiran begitu, Ren?" seru Ichigo kaget.

"Ya, gimana kalau kita tunggu dia seharian di apartemen ini. Di dekat kamarnya tapi jangan sampai ketahuan. Oke!" usulku pada Ichigo yang masih memasang tampang herannya.

"Oke! Kalau-kalau saja dia pergi ke lagi ke Halaman kuil Shinto itu. ini kan hari Sabtu."

"Ya, sebaiknya memang begitu."

Aku setuju dengan pernyataan Ichigo. Lalu kami berbalik ke Lantai 5, lantai dimana kamar Gin berada. Kami duduk-duduk di ruang tamu apatement di lantai 5 tersebut sambil membaca Koran –pura-pura membaca Koran/ ala _Spy_ -.

Tidak berapa lama sekitar jam 10.30 a.m kami melihat Gin keluar dari kamarnya. Dia terlihat rapi dan tampan. Tampan??? Ya, dia keliahatan tampan sepertinya dia mau bertemu dengan seseorang. Ichigo menatapku heran lalu menaikkan alisnya. Tandanya kami harus segera memata-matai Gin.

Kami terus membuntuti Gin yang terus berjalan ke halte bus, kami hampir akan satu bus dengannya tapi kami urungkan. Kami lalu memutuskan naik motorku saja dan mengutit bus yang ditumpangi Gin. Setelah beberapa waktu, bis yang ditumpangi Gin sampai di Halte bus dekat kampus kami –Kampus KWCU-.

Gin turun dari bus dan terus berjalan kearah Kuil Shinto. Sesampai di bangku panjang di Halaman kuil Shinto itu, Gin hanya duduk dan memandang lepas kearah tikungan menuju jalan raya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Gin, tapi sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang akan muncul dari tikungan arah jalan raya tersebut.

Aku dan Ichigo mengendap-endap mengikutinya di jalanan. Kami memarkirkan motor di dekat pintu masuk Kuil. Kami menitipkan motor kepada Miroku penjaga Kuil Shinto itu. Tetapi tentunya dengan mengedap-endap supaya Gin tidak menyadari keberadaan kami. Kemudian setelah itu, kami hanya memandangi Gin dari atas pohoh di salah satu pohon yang ada dihalaman Kuil Shinto itu dengan kondisi pohon yang licin dan tertutup salju sehingga beberapa kali Ichigo dan aku terjatuh dari dahan pohon yang kami naiki.

"Ren, si Gin ngapain ya? Apa dia memang seperti itu setiap datang ke taman ini?"

"Ya, aku rasa begitu. Dia memang selalu duduk di taman ini dan kadang-kdang bahkan sering tertidur sampai sore disitu."

"Hmm… kira-kira dia lagi nungguin siapa, sepertinya dia menunggu seseorang. Lihat saja dia terus menatap kearah tikungan itu!"

"Ichigo, aku rasa kamu benar. Siapa ya yang ditunggu Gin?"

Aku mengiyakan pendapat Ichigo. Aku rasa Ichigo benar, Gin memang sedang menunggu seseorang. Tapi siapa??

Beberapa jam kemudian aku melihat Gin beranjak dari duduknya dan akan melangkah pergi, tapi diurungkannya lalu duduk dan menatap kearah jalan itu lagi. Walaupun matanya memang tidak terbuka lebar tapi aku yakin dia menatap kearah tikungan jalan tersebut.

Sudah hampir empat jam aku dan Ichigo memantung kedinginan diatas pohon ini sambil mengamati gerak gerik Gin. Tiba-tiba…

Gin berusaha bangkit dari bangku, berjalan menjauhi bangku panjang kearah tikungan jalan raya itu. Aku rasa dia akan pulang. Tetapi tiba-tiba…

Brakkk…

Sebuah Truk menyambar tubuh sebelah kanannya dari samping. Gin terserempet truk yang melaju kencang, tubuhnya terpental ke sisi trotoar jalan dan tergeletak di trotoar yang tertutup salju dingin itu. Aku dan Ichigo kaget lalu tanpa sadar kami terjun dari pohon yang tingginya hampir 3 meter tanpa aba-aba lagi.

Aku berlari menuju Gin, Ichigo pun demikian walaupun dia sempat terjatuh beberapa kali saat berlari kearah Gin yang kelihatannya pingsan tak berdaya.

Benar ternyata Gin memang pingsan. Wajah Gin tampak pucat, kepalanya berdarah, bahu kanan dan bagian tubuh sebelaah kanan bersimbah darah, tubuhnya kediginan dan terasa lemas. Aku panik, Ichigo berusaha menghubungi kakaknya Rukia –Byakuya Kuchiki-. Sementara pengemudi truk hilang entah kemana melarikan diri. Miroku si penjaga kuil segera mendekat dan membantuku mengursi tubuh Gin yang tergeletak, darah mengucur dari pelipis kanan dan bahu kanannya. Kaki kanannya terlihat parah dan mungkin patah.

"Kak, tolong kirim ambulan dari rumah sakit kakak. Gin teman kami tertabrak truk di jalan kuil Shinto di dekat kampus kami."

Itulah kira-kira kalimat yang diucapkan Ichigo meminta bantuan pada Byakuya Kuchiki agar mengirimkan ambulan kesini untuk menjemput Gin yang sudah pingsan.

Beberapa menit kemudian ambulan datang dan kami pun dengan cekatan membawa Gin masuk ke ambulan dan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit. Setelah diurus dan juga dilakukan operasi oleh para tim medis kepercayaan Byakuya disana, Gin akhirnya dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

Kami sudah sedikit tenang sebab dia sampai saat ini sudah agak baikan walaupun belum siuman dari operasi tadi. Tetapi, dokter sudah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja setelah operasi tadi.

Aku, Ichigo, Ayah dan Ibu Gin, Byakuya, Rukia, Tatsuki, Toshiro, Momo, Nemu, Ikkaku, Hantaro dan Mayuri Sensei menunggu Gin tersadar. Mereka datang ke rumah sakit setelah dihubungi Ichigo, tampak di wajah mereka rasa khawatir akan keselamatan Gin. Kami menunggu dengan sangat cemas terutama aku dan Ichigo.

Kulihat Ichigo gelisah dan ditenangkan oleh Rukia yang juga tampak khawatir. Orang tua Gin, Byakuya dan Mayuri sensei terlihat menuju ruang dokter untuk membicarakan kondisi Gin.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, tetapi Gin masih belum siuman juga. Beberapa dari kami bergantian menjaga Gin. Orang tua Ginpun tampak sangat mencemaskannya.

Kami masih memandangi Gin dengan rasa khwatir sebab sudah hampir 4 hari Gin belum sadar-sadar dan tiba-tiba mata Gin terbuka, mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan rasa sakit. Belum pernah kami melihat mata Gin sesempurna ini. Aku akui mata Gin memang berbeda, matanya berwarna merah, tapi aku senang akhirnya dia sadar dari komanya.

**End of Renji's POV**

Aku membuka mataku memandang ke sekeliling. Kulihat tembok bercat putih di ruangan persegi panjang ini. Aku menangkap dua sosok sahabatku yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding tembok didekat tempat tidur di tempat aku berbaring saat ini.

"Gin!!! Kau sudah sadar??" teriak Ichigo dan Renji.

"Ya…"

"Kau baik-baik saja, Gin? Untunglah kau tidak apa apa."

Mayuri Sensei dan Byakuya bergantian menanyaiku. Sementara teman-teman yang lain juga saling berpelukan setelah dokter menyatakan kondisiku baik-baik saja. Suatu keajaiban bisa selamat dari koma selama tiga hari lebih setelah terserempet truk. Ibuku memelukku, kulihat wajahnya tampak sembab karena menangisi keadaanku.

Setelah hari dimana aku sadar teman-teman masih terus mengunjungiku. Karena kondisiku sudah hampir sembuh dan satu hari lagi akan diijinkan pulang, maka ayah dan Ibuku pun ku anjurkan untuk pulang ke rumah kami saja sebab ayah juga harus bekerja. Lagian ada Ichigo, Renji dan Mayuri sensei dan teman-tamanku yang akan menjagaku.

Malam hari saat hari terakhir aku akan pulang ke apartemenku, aku berbicara banyak dengan Ichigo dan Renji. Kebetulan sekali malam ini Jumat malam itu berarti besok Sabtu. Sudah dua minggu aku dirawat di Rumah sakit ini.

Ichigo dan Renji menanyakan kejadianku ketika kecelakaan dan juga sebab mengapa aku sering datang ke halaman kuil Shinto itu. Aku lalu menceritakan semua yang aku alami selama musim gugur itu dengan wanita seumuranku yang bersyall pink itu.

Renji dan Ichigo kagum dan salut padaku, aku tidak tahu mau berbuat apa dan bersikap apa pada Renji dan Ichigo. Entahlah… mungkin rasa malu ataupun apalah, tapi itulah yang kurasakan pada wanita bersyall pink itu. Mereka berdua maklum akan sikapku dan berjanji akan mengantarkan dan menemaniku besok untuk menunggu wanita bersyall pink di halaman Kuil Shinto itu.

Besoknya mereka benar-benar datang dan menemaniku menunggu wanita bersyall pink itu. Mereka semua datang termasuk si Hanataro, kami bersepuluh di taman itu seharian. Mereka bercanda dan yang wanita membawa bekal, lebih kurang seperti piknik di halaman kuil Shinto itu.

Renji naik pohon seperti babon dan bercanda dengan Tatsuki, Ichigo dan Rukia membuat boneka salju, Momo dan Toshiro bermain bola salju, Nemu dan Ikkaku sedang perang salju –kepala Ikkaku yang botak terkena tembakan bola salju dari Nemu.

Sementara Hanataro memetik dan mengumpulkan bunga sakuran yang mekar dimusim dingin ini. Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum melihat keanehan dan ketidakjelasan sikap tema-temanku yang terlihat kekanak-kanakan namun tampak sangat bahagia. Aku masih memandang kearah tikungAn jalan itu, Hanataro mendekat padaku dan memberikan rangkaian bunga sakura yang berbentuk syall.

"Ini, Gin!"

"Apa ini? Hanataro!" tanyaku heran padanya.

"Ini syall pink itu, bukankah kau merindukannya?"

"Ah kau ini! ini bukan syall ini bunga sakura, tahu!" seruku sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Ha.. ha… ha… tapi benar kan kau menunggunya lagi dan berharap dia akan datang?"

"Ya, aku harap begitu. Kalaupun tidak, ehmmm entahlah…" jawabku mendesah pelan menarik napas.

Hanataro hanya terseyum padaku. Hanataro dan yang lainnya semua tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, termasuk Mayuri-sensei, Byakuya, dan juga Ayah Ibuku.

Sebenarnya aku malu, tapi sudah terlanjur ketahuan. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli lagi yang terpenting sekarang ini aku memilki sahabat. Sahabat yang peduli padaku. Aku masih memandangi tingkah konyol sahabat-sahabatku itu.

"Terimakasih," gumanku pada mereka.

**End of Flash back**

***

Aku masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu... Aku masih terus memandangi gerombolan awan dari jendela pesawat. Beberapa jam kemudian aku sampai di bandara Kota Hueco Mundo.

Aku berjalan di bandara, aku melihat ada tulisan yang bertuliskan "ICHIMARU GIN, HERE !!!" Aku lalu mendekati seorang pria yang bertubuh tinggi hampir sama denganku, rambut kuningya dengan sedikit poni yang menutupi mata sebelah kirinya, dia tampak rapi dan terkesan sebagai seorang karyawan di sebuah perusahaan. Dia yang memegang tulisan tersebut.

"Saya Gin Ichimaru, Apa papan ini bertuliskan untuk saya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Apa Anda Gin Ichimaru? Saya Izuru Kira, panggil saja saya Kira. Saya disuruh Byakuya Kuchiki menjemput anda di bandara ini dan mengurus ke datangan anda di Hueco Mundo termasuk apartement dan kantor tempat dmana anda akan bekerja tersebut."

"Oh.. anda Kira Izuru sahabatnya kak Byakuya? Oke, terimakasih kalu begitu."

"Ya, mari ikut saya."

Aku lalu mengikuti Kira menuju apartemanku dan ternyata Kira satu apartemen denganku, kamar kami bersebelahan. Malamnya kami jalan-jalan dengan mobil Kira mengelilingi suasana malam Kota Hueco Mundo. Dia juga berbicara banyak tentang pekerjaannya dan juga pekerjaanku di kantor tempatku bekerja nanti yang ternyata satu kantor dengan Kira. Aku memang datang ke Kota Hueco Mundo ini karena aku diterima bekerja di perusahaan Sosuke Corp.

Dia juga ngobrol banyak tentang bosnya –Direktur Utama-, katanya bosnya itu seorang wanita yang juga bersahabat akrab denagnnya. Bosnya itu semuran dengan kami. Dia istri dari pemilik perusahaan. Suaminya tidak memimpin perusahaan karena suaminya adalah seorang aktor, pemain film terkenal dan juga sutradara handal yang terkenal di Jepang ini.

Beberapa hari kemudian aku langsung bekarja di perusahaan tersebut. Aku dan Kira sangat akrab setelah kami bekerja dalam satu divisi di perusahaan tersebut.

Tiga bulan setelah aku bekerja disana aku sama-sekali belum mengetahui siap Bosku itu -Direktur Utama perusahaan Sosuke Corp. tersebut-. Seperti biasa hari ini aku mengerjakan paperwork-ku tiba-tiba Kira memanggilku.

"Gin! Si Bos memanggil kamu. Katanya dia mau tahu tentang pegawai baru, dan itu kamu. Segera temui dia di ruangannnya, jangan terlalu lama. Cepatlah dia akan marah kalau kau tidak disiplin!"

"Oke baiklah! Terimakasih, Kira."

Aku lalu berjalan mendekati ruangan Direktur Utama tersebut dan mengetok pintu, terdengar seorang wanita menyuruhku masuk.

"Masuklah! kau pegawai baru, kan?" tanya wanita itu dari dalam.

Aku masuk dan melihat seorang wanita berambut orange dengan pakaian kerja tetapi wajahnya masih menatap berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapannya tanpa memandang kearahku.

"Permisi, Bu. Saya Ichimaru Gin saya pegawai baru di perusahaan ini," ujarku sambil menunduk.

Aku melirik kearahnya dia mendongakkan wajahnya kearahku. Tiba-tiba dia kaget, berdiri dari kursinya dan berteriak kencang.

"Kamu!!!"

Aku mengangkat wajahku berusaha menatap wajahnya dan ternyata Bosku itu adalah wanita bersyall pink yang aku tunggu di setiap musim gugur di halaman Kuil Shinto itu. Tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya tetap cantik dan syall pink masih selalu dipakainya. Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau dia tidak bisu, dia bisa berbicara.

Aku melihat wajahnya pucat karena terkejut melihatku. Aku… aku bingung harus bersikap apa, aku melihat dia memandangiku dengan mata biru mudanya dengan nada heran dan terlihat ada butiran-butiran air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

Apalagi yang terjadi padanya? Itulah pertanyaan yang ada dibenakku sekarang ini. Dia masih menatapku dalam.

…**.To be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

**Di Review lagi ya, Domo...  
**


	5. Chapter 5 : Sukoshi Reason

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Maaf Updatenya lama banget cz Author aneh ini Sok Sibuk ngurusi tugas2 kmps..**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah RnR**

**Tolong Review lagi ya!!**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Sukoshi Reason**

Wanita bersyall pink ini dan juga Bosku ternyata adalah wanita, wanita yang aku tunggu-tunggu selama musim gugur 5 tahun ini. Ternyata sekarang, wanita ini ada dihadapanku dan dengan jelas dapat berbicara padaku.

Dulu, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar dia berbicara padaku. Bahkan hanya satu patah kata pun yang ingin aku dengar darinya tidak bisa aku dengar, walaupun itu hanya satu kata makian. Tapi sekarang aku dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya, dengan jelas terdengar di telinga Rubahku ini.

Beberapa detik yang lalu dia mengatakan satu kata padaku, kata "Kamu!!!". Tapi bagiku satu kata itu sangatlah bermakna dan penting bahkan melebihi pentingnnya pidato Perdana Mentri atau Kaisar di negaraku.

Tapi mengapa dia kembali menitikkan air mata ketika melihatku, sama seperti terakhir kali kami bertemu 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku.. aku tidak ingin apapun darinya. Aku hanya ingin dia tidak lagi menitikan air mata dan merasa sedih. Karena aku.. aku akan melindunginya. Karena aku peduli… peduli padanya dan karena aku mencintainya.

Aku lalu mendekatinya dan memandang wajahnya lebih dalam lagi, dia pun sama. Tetapi kemudian dia mendorong tubuhku yang berada disampingnya dan berteriak memohon padaku.

"Pergi!!! Keluar dari ruangan ini! Kumohon keluarlah.. tolong keluarlah… please!" ucapnya lirih padaku.

"Kenapa?? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu lagi, Nona?!" Aku balik bertanya padanya.

"…"

"Apa aku melukaimu? Apa aku salah jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, apa aku salah?" tanyaku lagi sedikit kesal.

"…."

"Apa salahku, Nona?! Tolong katakan sesuatu padaku!"

"Kamu… kamu tidak salah apa-apa, tolong keluarlah dulu… aku mohon."

"Baiklah… , tapi tolong berikan aku alasan mengapa tiba-tiba kamu pergi, disaat aku mulai merasa peduli padamu?!"

"Un.. akan aku jelaskan nanti, tolong keluarlah dulu!" ucapnya lagi menyuruhku keluar dengan mata berbinar dan bahkan terbenam oleh air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Aku… aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu, aku lalu pergi menjauhinya setelah sebelumnya memegang pundak belakangnya. Aku melangkah tetapi tiba-tiba, ada tangan yang meraih tangan kurusku ini.

Aku menoleh dan kulihat, tangan itu miliknya. Dan… dan satu hal yang ingin kulihat darinya dulu, saat ini aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku… aku melihat ada senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

Aku terperangah melihat senyuman itu meskipun senyuman itu hanya sekelumit senyum kecil darinya. Tapi, aku senang melihatnya… aku benar-benar senang. Aku pun tersenyum tulus padanya, senyum yang jarang kutunjukan pada siapapun kecuali padanya. Pada orang yang aku pedulikan ini.

Dia lalu melepaskan tanganku dan berbalik membelakangiku. Aku masih tertegun kemudian tersadar dan kembali melangkah menjauhinya. Setelah sampai di pintu ruangan itu aku menoleh lagi, dia masih membelakangiku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku hanya melihat papan nama diatas mejanya yang bertuliskan "Direktur Utama : Matsumoto Rangiku".

'**Oh.. ternyata namanya Matsumoto Rangiku, jadi itu nama wanita bersyall pink yang selalu aku tunggu selama ini,**' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menjauhi ruangan Direktur Utama tersebut dan berjalan dikoridor yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan ruang kerja divisiku.

Aku masih terus melangkah menuju ruang divisiku dengan banyak asumsi di dalam otakku mengenai wanita bersyall pink itu, Matsumoto Rangiku.

**Rangiku's POV**

Aku menyuruh sekretarisku –Orihime Inoue- untuk memanggil Kira. Kira adalah salah satu ketua divisi Teknik yang juga sahabat terbaikku. Aku memanggilnya untuk memanggilkan pegawai baru yang mulai bekerja di divisi yang diketuai Kira itu.

Kira mengatakan rekrutment pegawai baru itu sudah dilakukan empat bulan yang lalu dan hanya satu yang bisa diterima diperusahan Sosuke Corp. ini, perusahaan yang kupimpin. Sebenarnya bukan perusahaanku, perusahaan ini adalah milik keluarga suamiku. Yah… "suami" ku Sosuke Aizen.

Dia… dia adalah orang yang sangat aku cintai dan juga orang yang sangat aku… ah sudahlah! Aku malas mengingatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kira masuk ke ruanganku dan menghadapku. Aku menanyakan sesuatu padanya mengenai pegawai baru tersebut.

"Nona Rangiku, ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Kira! Sudah kubilang, kan. Tidak usah seformal itu padaku. Biasa saja, tahu! He he …"

"Iya Nona."

"Ah.. Kau ini, masih saja sok formal."

"He… he… he.." Kira tersenyum dan tertawa keras di depanku.

Aku dan Kira memang sudah bersahabat sejak SMA dulu dan dia sudah jadi sahabat terbaikku sejak saat itu, tetapi di kantor dia sangat sopan padaku. Hal itu mungkin karena aku adalah Bosnya, jadinya dia bersikap seperti itu padaku.

Terkadang aku jadi tidak nyaman jika diperlakukan seperti itu sebab kami berteman, jadi kurasa tidak perlu sesopan itu. Tapi sudahlah… ini sudah tuntutan pekerjaan dan kami harus professional.

"Oh ya, pegawai baru itu sudah bekerja?"

"Sudah. Sudah kurang lebih 3 bulan, Nona!"

"Oh… Kok saya belum tahu orangnya. Siapa namanya dan darimana dia berasal?"

"Oh, Nona! Jelas saja nona belum tahu, bukankah tiga bulan ini nona ada di Inggris," jawab Kira singkat.

"O iya ya. Saya terlalu sibuk mengurusi Kantor cabang di Inggris dan menemani dia –Aizen Sosuke-."

"Namanya Ichimaru Gin. Dia bisa dipanggil Gin dan dia dari Karakura City, baru lulus dari Karakura World Class University jurusan Teknik Mesin. Dia diterima karena kemampuannya pantas untuk diterima di perusahaan ini. Setelah menjalani berbagai test dan penyaringan dari perusahaan kita ini, akhirnya dia berhasil diterima."

"Apa!! Karakura City!!! Oh.. begitu ya. Oke kalau begitu, tolong panggilkan dia. Tolong jangan lama-lama! Suruh dia segera menghadap sebab dua jam lagi aku akan ke Frankruft German selama tiga hari."

"Oke! Ya, dia dari karakura. Memangnya ada apa, Nona?" tanya Kira penasaran dengan seruanku tentang Kota Karakura.

"Tidak, tidak apa apa. Cepat sana panggilkan pegawai baru itu!"

"Baiklah akan segera saya panggilkan. Permisi, Nona!"

"Oke!"

"Eh, Kira! Kamu mau dibawakan oleh-oleh apa dari sana?"

"Apa saja nona, Cewek German juga boleh. He.. he.. he…" jawab Kira cengengesan sambil menutup pintu ruanganku.

Aku kembali menatap kertas-kertas dimejaku dan mulai mengerjakan paperwork yang menumpuk di meja kerjaku. Beberapa menit kemudian ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruanganku, aku lalu menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuklah, kau pegawai baru kan?" tanyaku dari dalam ruangan dan terdengar pintu dibuka kemudian seseorang mendekati meja kerjaku.

Aku masih mengerjakan kertas-kertas kerjaku itu, wajahku masih menatap berkas-berkas yang ada dihadapanku tanpa memandang kearahnya.

"Permisi, Bu. Saya Ichimaru Gin saya pegawai baru di perusahaan ini," ujar pegawai baru itu padaku.

Dia berdiri di depan mejaku. Aku mendongakkan wajahku kearahnya. Tiba-tiba aku kaget, berdiri dari kursiku dan berteriak kencang.

"Kamu!!!"

Aku terkejut bukan main.

Aku merasa tubuhku kaku dan mungkin wajahku pucat karena terkejut melihatnya. Dia.. dia bingung dan mungkin juga terkejut melihatku, dia memandangiku. Aku melihat dia memandangiku dan mata biru mudaku ini dengan nada heran memandanginya, dan tanpa sadar ada butiran-butiran air mata yang hampir jatuh dari pelupuk mataku ketika aku menyadari siapa orang yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

Aku masih menatapnya dalam. Aku melihat dia juga kebingungan mau bersikap apa padaku begitupun aku. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengannya disini di Hueco Mundo ini.

Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa butiran air mata menggenangi mataku ketika melihatnya, mungkin terharu atau apa. Aku juga tidak tahu.

Hening untuk beberapa saat diantara kami.

Dia lalu mendekatiku dan memandangi wajahku lebih dalam lagi, aku pun sama. Tetapi kemudian aku mendorong tubuhnya yang berada disampingku dan berteriak memohon padanya.

"Pergi!!! Keluar dari ruangan ini! Kumohon keluarlah, tolong keluarlah… please!" ucapku lirih pada pria berambut Silver itu.

"Kenapa?? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu lagi, Nona?!" Pegawai baru itu dan juga orang yang aku… Justru balik bertanya padaku.

" … "

"Apa aku melukaimu? Apa aku salah jika aku bertemu lagi denganmu, apa aku salah?" tanyanya lagi sedikit kesal padaku yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

" … "

"Apa salahku, Nona?! Tolong katakan sesuatu padaku!"

"Kamu… kamu tidak salah apa-apa, tolong keluarlah dulu. Aku mohon."

"Baiklah… , tapi tolong berikan aku alasan mengapa tiba-tiba kamu pergi, disaat aku mulai merasa peduli padamu?!"

"Un.. akan aku jelaskan nanti, tolong keluarlah dulu!" ucapku lagi menyuruhnya keluar dengan mata berbinar dan bahkan terbenam oleh air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mataku.

Mataku terasa panas dan aku tidak bisa membendung air mataku lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa aku sedih atau senang bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria yang selalu menemuiku di bangku panjang di taman halaman Kuil Shinto pada musim gugur 5 tahun yang lalu.

'**Mengapa aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya ?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Perasaanku kacau dan pikiranku tidak terarah lagi. Jadi, aku menyuruhnya keluar dari ruanganku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan bagaimana bersikap padanya.

Dia lalu pergi menjauhiku setelah sebelumnya memegang pundak belakangku. Dia melangkah tetapi tiba-tiba. Tanpa sadar lagi, aku meraih tangan kurusnya.

Dia menoleh dan melihatku. Aku… aku, tidak terasa aku mengembangkan senyum kecilku padanya. Dia terperangah melihat senyumanku meskipun senyumanku hanya sekelumit senyum kecil.

Aku melihatnya juga tersenyum tulus padaku. Aku tahu seperti apa senyum tulusnya walaupun dia selalu tersenyum tapi aku bisa membedakan senyum tulusnya dan senyum khasnya.

Aku lalu melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik membelakanginya. Aku masih membelakanginya yang sudah menjauhiku dan beranjak keluar dari ruanganku. Beberapa saat kemudian tidak lagi terdengar langkah kaki si Silver itu.

Aku menyebut namanya "Silver" karena aku tidak tahu namanya sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu namanya, namanya Ichimaru Gin dan kata Kira dia bisa dipanggil dengan nama Gin.

Aku terduduk dikursiku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan melakukan apa. Aku terlalu syok. Pandanganku seakan kabur dan saat ini aku hanya ingin segera berangkat ke Frankruft dan beristirahat disana sebelum mengurusi urusan perusahan ini disana.

Saat ini kepalaku pusing, aku lalu memanggil Inoue sekretarisku untuk menyiapkan keberangkatanku ke German.

"Semuanya sudah siap nona Rangiku, anda sudah ditunggu supir anda di lobi," ujar Inoue setelah membereskan file-file dan berkas yang akan aku bawa ke Frankruft, German.

"Oke baiklah, kita akan berangkat sekarang. Kamu sudah bersiap-siap, kan?!"

"Sudah Nona, ayo segera menuju lobi."

"Ayo, Eh tunggu.. Tolong nanti, suruh Kira menelponku setelah kita sampai disana!"

"Baik, Nona."

Aku dan Inoue lalu berjalan keluar ruangan melewati koridor dan tentunya melewati ruangan pegawai di divisi mereka masing-masing. Dan.. aku melewati divisi Teknik.

Aku melihat si Silver itu sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya di depan computer, tiba-tiba dia menoleh kearahku dan menatapku heran.

Aku.. aku pun mentapnya, aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi. Aku kikuk padanya, aku lalu berjalan terus dan melewatinya sambil menunduk. Lalu kami sampai di Lobi.

Di lobi sudah ada supirku -Shinji Hirako- yang dari tadi sudah menunggu kami. Aku lalu masuk ke mobil diikuti oleh Inoue. Beberapa saat kemudian kami berada dipadatnya jalan Raya di Hueco Mundo yang menuju kebandara. Tetapi, di dalam mobil ini Shinji tidak henti-hentinya membuatku dan Inoue tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan tingkah dan lelucon konyolnya. Namun tawa yang aku tunjukkan pada mereka berdua adalah tawa bohong, karena aku sebenarnya menutupi masalah yang aku alamami di ruanganku tadi.

45 menit kemudian kami sampai di Hueco Mundo Airport. Aku dan Inoue bergegas naik ke Pesawat setelah berpamitan dengan Shinji. Di dalam pesawat aku tidak banyak ngobrol dengan Inoue walaupun dia kelihatan senang sekali dan ingin mengajakku ngobrol.

Dia kelihatan senang sebab di German ini, dia bisa bertemu dengan pacarnya si Uluqiorra. Mereka memang pacaran jarak jauh karena Uluqiorra melanjutkan kuliahnya di German bersama sahabatnya Grimmjow Jegerjequess. Aku kenal dengan mereka sebab mereka adalah teman-temanku sewaktu kuliah di Hueco mundo.

Aku dulu _undergradute_nya satu kampus dengan mereka, memang aku sudah menikah ketika kuliah tetapi aku masih bisa berteman dengan siapapun karena alasan itu. Alasan mengapa aku masih bisa sebebas orang yang belum menikah, padahal aku sudah memiliki suami seorang aktor terkenal di Hueco Mundo ini. Namun walaupun bebas, aku juga harus menjaga image suamiku.

Beberapa jam lamanya aku dipesawat ini. Semua waktu itu kuhabiskan dengan tidur. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Inoue. Aku hanya ingin tertidur dengan nyenyak, sejenak melupakan masalahku dan sejenak menyegarkan syokku karena bertemu dengan Gin.

Akhirnya kami sampai di German dan dijemput oleh Uluqiorra dan Grimmjow. Aku melihat wajah Inoue berseri-seri setelah bertemu dengan Uluqiorra, walaupun Uluqi tetap seperti biasa memasang tampang dingin.

Walaupun begitu aku bisa menangkap perasaan bahagia mereka berdua. Sedangkan Grimmjow masih saja bertingkah konyol dan urakan. Rambut birunya makin keren saja. Dia menyapaku dan bertanya.

"Rangiku.. Aizen tidak ikut ke sini? Lagi sibuk apa dia?" tanya Grimmjow saat bertemu denganku di bandara.

"Ah.. dia banyak urusan di Hueco Mundo, biasa Aktor. He.. he.. he..." jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Oh.. aku pikir dia juga ikut. Kalau dia ikut, kan kalian bisa bulan madu lagi disini."

"Ha.. ha.. ada-ada saja kamu ini, Grimm," ujarku sambil tertawa melihatnya yang mulai bertingkah dan berbicara konyol.

"Rangiku, 'sampah' itu tidak ikut?" tanya Uluqiorra padaku, menanyakan Aizen.

"Tidak, dia tidak ikut."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku jadi tenang," jawab Uluqiorra singkat.

Dia begitu benci pada Aizen karena dulu ada masalah pribadi dengan Aizen. Tetapi permasalahn itu sudah diselesaikan secara hukum dan keduanya sudah berdamai. Akan tetapi, Uluqiorra terlihat masih dendam sekali pada Aizen.

Uluqiorra sebenarnya tidak mengizinkan Inoue bekerja di perusahaan milik Aizen tetapi karena aku yang meminta Inoue membantuku jadi mau tidak mau dia menyerah juga. Tetapi dengan syarat aku akan menjaga Inoue.

Aku tidak menyalahkan Uluqiorra atas kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu karena memang itu kesalahan Aizen, walaupun aku mencintai Aizen. Tetapi, aku juga tidak terima Uluqiorra sahabatku diperlakukan seperti itu oleh suamiku sendiri. Harusnya aku malu pada mereka akibat ulah suamiku.

Setelah mengobrol sebentar kami langsung menuju Mansion milik Grimjoww di Frankruft ini. Grimmjow memang anak orang kaya, dia memiliki perusahan yang hampir sama besarnya dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Aizen. Tetapi saat ini yang masih memimpin perusahaan tersebut belumlah si Grimmow, masih ayahnya Yamamoto R.

Sesampai di Mansion milik Grimjoww, kami sudah disiapkan kamar oleh pelayan Grimjoww. Aku dan Inoue tidak satu kamar, kamar kami sendiri-sendiri.

Setelah makan malam aku kembali ke kamarku. Sementara Inoue dan Uluqiorra pergi jalan-jalan keluar, sedangkan Grimmjow entah kemana aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku duduk di sofa klasik di balkon kamar ini, rumah ini bergaya Mediterania jadi semua furniturenya bergaya klasik-Mediterania. Aku duduk sambil menatap rembulan yang sedang purnama.

Terasa dingin menusuk tulang, saat ini sudah memasuki musim dingin tetapi aku tidak ingin melewatkan bulan purnama ini dengan hanya berdiam diri di tempat tidur sambil mengeratkan selimut.

Aku ingin memandang purnama ini dengan santai. Aku duduk di sofa sambil menjulurkan kakiku, berbaring tepatnya, berbaring menghadap bulan purnama. Kutatap rembulan itu dengan perasaan yang tidak asing dan aku mulai mengingat lagi kejadian lima tahun yang lalu dan juga tahun-tahun sebelumnya tentang aku, Aizen dan Gin.

**Flashback 5 tahun yang lalu……..**

Hari ini hari sabtu, Sabtu pertama di musim gugur. Sudah dua minggu ini aku berada di kediaman keluarga suamiku. Berada di kediaman keluarga Sosuke. Dua minggu yang lalu aku menikah dengan Aizen Sosuke, putra mahkota keluarga ini.

Akhirnya aku menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Aizen dari tahun pertama di SMA.

Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenal Aizen dari SMP bahkan mungkin SD. Aku begitu terpesona dengan Aizen, terpesona akan ketampanan dan kecerdikannya.

Tetapi kami baru berpacaran setelah SMA, Aizen memang dua tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku berpacaran saat di tahun pertama aku masuk SMA, sedangkan Aizen sudah di tahun akhir.

Aku adalah fans beratnya Aizen. Tidak kusangka Aizen yang populer itu akan menyukaiku, gadis biasa yang tidak begitu cantik apalagi kaya seperti gadis-gadis milioner lainnya.

Entahlah… aku tidak tahu mengapa Aizen menyukaiku. Katanya, dia juga sudah meyukaiku sejak lama tetapi baru mengungkapkannya waktu Kami sudah di SMA.

Setelah aku lulus SMA, Aizen mengajakku menikah dan dengan senang hati aku menikah dengannya. Namun, ada alasan lain yang membuat kami menikah dengan cepat dan mendesak. Tetapi, aku senang bisa menikah dengan orang yang aku kagumi dan juga cintai tersebut.

Saat kami menikah Aizen sudah menjadi Aktor muda terkenal di Hueco Mundo, sedangkan aku baru lulus di Salah satu SMA di Hueco Mundo.

Aizen dan aku pulang ke Karakura sebab di Karakura adalah tempat orang tua Aizen berada. Aizen mengajakku menikah ketika kami sampai di Karakura, padahal kami Kekarakura hanya mau mengunjungi Ayahnya.

"Rangku, wiil you marry me?"

"Marry?? Apa kamu melamarku, Aizen?!" tanyaku padanya kaget.

"Ya, maukah kamu menikah denganku. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Jadi kamu mau menikah denganku?" tanya Aizen sekali lagi padaku.

"Ya, aku mau. Tapi, kenapa terburu-buru begini?"

"Tidak, ini tidak terburu-buru. Ini memang sudah saatnya. Saat ini kamu kan sudah lulus SMA. Sesuai kesepakatan orangtua kita, jadi kita harus menikah sekarang ini lagipula kita saling mencintai, kan?!"

"Ya, aku mengerti tentang kesepakatan itu. Aku juga mencintai kamu. Kapan kita akan menikah?" tanyaku agak bingung.

"Minggu depan, semua persiapan telah diurus oleh ayahku dan ayahmu. Kita tinggal menunggu hari H nya."

"Oh.. kenapa mereka tidak membicarakannya dulu denganku?" tanyaku kesal atas sikap orang tua kami.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau setuju, kan!"

"Ya, okelah kalau begitu."

Aku terpaksa mengatakan iya, karena aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Ini sudah kemauan orang tua kami dan juga aku memang mencintai Aizen sejak lama.

Satu minggu kemudian kami menikah. Dan di malam pertama kami, Aizen menghilang dari kamar kami. Aku tidak tahu kemana dia menghilang dan paginya di sudah ada disampingku tertidur pulas. Tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku dan kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan sekarang sudah dua minggu ini, tidak pernah ada malam pertama yang terjadi diantara kami. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, pernah sekali akau bertanya padanya. Katanya nanti saja melakukan hal itu setelah kami tiba di Hueco Mundo, tetapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi sejak kejadian yang aku lihat tadi malam.

Tadi malam tiba-tiba perutku sakit. Malam tadi sekitar pukul 2.00 a.m aku berlarian keluar kamar untuk mengambil obat sakit perut di kotak obat yang terletak di dapur.

Saat aku melewati kamar lama milik Aizen aku melihat sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkanku, sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut bukan main. Di kamar itu, Aizen sedang melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubayangkan dan tidak pernah terbayangkan olehku.

Aku terkejut sampai-sampai mau berteriak pun aku tidak bisa. Air mataku mengalir deras dan tubuhku lemas. Aku… aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padaku.

Aku berusaha tenang dan kembali ke kamar kami. Tidak terasa lagi sakit perut yang melilit seperti yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Otakku tidak bisa berfungsi dengan baik, seluruh inderaku tidak terkoneksi lagi, dan hatiku. Hatiku hancur lebur tak bersisa lagi.

Sesampainya aku dikamar kami, seluruh organku, panca indra dan otakku tidak terkoneksi lagi dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku pingsan, aku pingsan lebih kurang 4 jam.

Aku tersadar setelah kira-kira pukul 6.00 a.m. Saat aku sadar yang terlihat hanya kerumunan pelayan-pelayan yang menungguiku, tidak ada Aizen. Aizen sudah berangkat ke New York, kata salah satu pelayan yang menungguiku siuman.

Setelah siuman dan sedikit baikan, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan dan bersikap apa pada Aizen. Semua yang kukagumi pada diri Aizen sudah hilang dan lenyap.

Hari ini aku memutuskan akan pergi kekuil Shinto untuk berdoa dan meminta pencerahan atas apa yang terjadi padaku dan nasibku.

Aku berlari dari jalan raya menuju Kuil Shinto itu. Setelah sampai di kuil aku berdoa, tetapi aku tidak bisa menangis tersedu-sedu di kuil itu sebab banyak orang yang beribadah. Tidak mungkin aku menggaggu mereka.

Lalu kuputuskan untuk mencari tempat sepi dan juga tidak terlihat oleh orang. Disanalah aku bisa menangis sepuasku untuk melampiaskan perasaanku atas masalah yang aku hadapi dan sesuatu yang kulihat semalam.

Dari pukul 9.00 a.m aku menangis tersedu-sedu dan mungkin air mataku hampir kering. Saat aku sedang menangis dan menundukan wajahku.

Ada seorang pria yang menghampiriku tetapi tidak menyapaku, dia lalu duduk satu meter di dekatku di bangku panjang di halaman kuil Shinto ini. Refleks aku mengangkat wajahku, dia terseyum padaku.

Aku memandangnya dan dia masih tetap memasang senyumnya. Dia lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap langit dan merapatkan kembali matanya yang memang tidak terbuka lebar.

Tiba-tiba aku mendekat padanya, aku memeluknya dan menangis histeris di dadanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Apa sesuatu terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau menangis begini?" tanyanya memberondong sikapku yang langsung memeluk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dadanya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal itu padanya padahal aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Hei nona, kau ini kenapa? Tolong berhentilah menangis di dadaku, nanti bajuku basah oleh air mata dan ingusmu? Tolong nona, berhentilah menangis begini nanti aku dikira ngapa-ngapain anda," tanyanya lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban sepatah katapun yang aku berikan padanya.

"Nona, aku mohon berhentilah!" Bentaknya.

Dia mulai kesal dengan sikap bodohku itu. Beberapa orang yang lewat di taman itu memandang tajam kearah kami seakan ingin membunuhnya karena berbuat jahat padaku.

"Hei kau! Kau apakan dia, kenapa dia menangis begitu? Dasar lelaki bejat!" umpat seorang wanita setengah baya padanya.

"Dasar buaya! Bisanya cuma membuat wanita menderita, buaya kampung kau!" maki seorang gadis padanya yang nyaris membuatnya naik pitam. Tapi terpaksa ditahannya karena aku masih memeluk erat tubuhnya dan tidak henti-hentinya menangis keras di dadanya.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya. Beneran sumpah," katanya pada kedua wanita tersebut.

"Ah sudahlah! Dasar buaya, kecoak tengik! Sudahlah bu, ayo kita masuk ke kuil saja," umpat gadis itu dan menarik tangan wanita setengah baya itu kemudian berlalu memasuki gerbang kuil Shinto.

"Sudahlah nona, berhentilah menangis aku tidak mau orang memakiku padahal aku tidak berbuat apa-apa padamu" pintanya memelas padaku. Dia tidak membentakku lagi.

Dia membiarkan aku meronta-ronta, memukuli pundak, dada dan mukanya walaupun sudah dijauhkan wajahnya dari tanganku. Aku tetap melakukan kekerasan dan menangis histeris lalu mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

Hampir 3 jam setelah itu aku terdiam dan mulai menyenderkan tubuhku di tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, Aku masih terisak-isak dan perlahan mulai sesenggukan dan perlahan-lahan tidak ada tangisan lagi yang kulakukan, dia masih menatap langit biru itu.

Dia membiarkan saja aku yang memeluk pinggangnya. Aku merasa nyaman berada di dadanya dan mendekapnya walaupun aku tidak mengenalnya sedikitpun.

Akhirnya aku tertidur pulas di dadanya. Beberapa jam kemudian tepatnya pukul 3.00 p.m aku melepaskan pelukanku padanya dan beranjak pulang kerumah keluarga Sosuke. Aku takut, nanti keluarga Aizen marah padaku karena pergi seharian.

Aku putuskan untuk pulang saja dan meninggalkan pria berambut silver yang kuaniaya tadi. Dia adalah korban penganianyaan yang kulakukan akibat rasa kesalku pada kelakuan Aizen yang membuatku jadi seperti ini -seperti orang gila-.

Aku memukuli orang sembarangan dan menagis histeris pada pria yang tidak kukenal. Ternyata sekarang, aku lebih mirip orang gila setelah melihat kejadian yang kulihat tadi malam.

* * *

…**To Be Continued….**

**Arigatou yang udah RnR**, gomen menunggu lama. Oh ya, satu lagi maaf kalo dialognya sedikit dan deskripsinya kebanyakan or terlalu panjang.

**Arigatou buat** : Aya-na Byakkun, Sayurii Dei-chan, Jess Kuchiki, Hwarang Ichikurasaki, ARGENTUM SILVER-CHAN, Hikaru Ryuuzaki, BeenBin Castor no Seiei, Hikaru Ryuuzaki, FuzzyStrange Musume31 dan Anymous person Serta yang udah baca. Makasih banyak bwt reviewnya.

**Review lagi ya, domo…**


	6. Chapter 6 : Aizen & “Something”

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Maaf Updatenya lama .**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah RnR**

**Tolong Review lagi ya!!**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Aizen & "Something"**

Aku memukuli orang sembarangan dan menangis histeris pada pria yang tidak kukenal. Ternyata sekarang, aku lebih mirip orang gila setelah melihat kejadian tadi malam.

Sesampainya aku di rumah kediaman keluarga Aizen, aku melihat ayah Aizen sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Dia tersenyum padaku dan menyapaku.

"Rangiku. Kamu dari Kuil Shinto, ya?"

"Iya, Kenpachi-Sama. Aku hanya ingin berdoa disana."

"Ya, sudah sana masuk!" ujarnya menyuruhku masuk.

Aku tersenyum padanya dan berlalu menjauhinya lalu masuk ke kamarku. Setelah sampai di kamar, aku langsung mandi dan merebahkan tubuhku di tempat tidur kami. Tempat tidurku dan Aizen.

Huft… aku menarik napas panjang setelah merebahkan tubuhku. Kejadian tadi malam masih terus mencemari jaringan syarafku. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa aneh. Mengapa aku mengingat pria berambut Silver yang bertemu denganku di bangku panjang di halaman taman Kuil Shinto itu ya?

"Ah.. mengapa aku memikirkannya. Siapa orang itu, untuk apa aku mengingatnya?" gumanku agak keras.

Entahlah… aku sendiri heran pada sikapku sekarang ini. Apa ini akibat kejadian tadi malam. Setelah aku melihat kejadian tadi malam, aku syok dan sempat pingsan lama akibat kejadian itu.

Huft… aku mulai mengingat kejadian semalam dan perasaanku tersayat-sayat mengingatnya. Aku… aku tidak ingin mengingatnya tetapi aku tidak mungkin tidak mengingatnya. Kejadian itu membekas di memoriku.

Semalam aku lewat di depan kamar lama Aizen. Aku terkejut melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan selama ini. Aku melihat Aizen sedang berhubungan badan dengan Kariya, sahabatnya. Kariya adalah seorang pria yang berprofesi sama dengan Aizen. Mereka adalah aktor-aktor terkenal dan juga orang-orang yang memiliki perusahan-perusahan besar di kota Hueco Mundo ini.

Sesuatu yang aku lihat itu adalah kegiatan homoseksual yang dilakukan oleh Aizen dan Kariya. Benar-benar menjijikan apa yang mereka lakukan di tengah malam itu.

'**Kenapa Aizen menjadi seorang gay??**' tanyaku dalam hati mencoba mencari kejelasan atas apa yang terjadi pada suamiku Aizen.

"Sejak kapan orang yang sangat aku cintai itu menjadi seorang gay??"

"Apa alasannya, Aizen ??!!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.

Aku tidak tahu apa ada yang mendengar teriakkanku apa tidak. Apa yang terjadi padaku, ya Kami-sama? Aku sangat menyayangi Aizen tapi mengapa Aizen menyukai pria. Apa yang salah padanya. Apa sia-sia saja perasaanku dan kekagumanku selama ini padanya. Lebih dari 5 tahun aku tergila-gila padanya tapi ternyata dia tidak menyukaiku tapi justru menyukai pria.

"Apa artinya aku selama ini bagimu, Aizen?!"

Air mataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang memegang pundakku. Aku menoleh dan yang kulihat adalah sahabatku Kira Izuru. Kira datang dari Hueco Mundo untuk menggunjungiku.

"Rangiku, Kenapa kau menagis? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?? Ada masalah apa? Ada apa dengan Aizen?? Ada apa dengan kalian berdua??" tanya Kira membabi buta menanyaiku.

Aku terdiam dan kembali menundukkan wajahku. diam… diam dan itulah yang kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Kira.

'**Apa yang harus kujawab, Kira??**' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Sudahlah… mungkin aku datang bukan disaat yang tepat. Kalau begitu, aku akan segera pulang lagi ke Hueco Mundo."

"Jangan, Kira!!!" teriakku keras, berdiri dan langsung memelukknya.

Aku menangis tertahan. Aku tidak mau membuat kegaduhan dan bertingkah aneh di rumah mertuaku apalagi saat ini Kira berada di kamarku.

"Menangislah sesukamu, teman!" bisik Kira sambil membelai rambut orangeku.

Aku sedikit merasa nyaman berada di dada sahabatku ini. Harum tubuh Kira menyengat penciumanku, tetapi tubuh Kira justru mengingatkanku pada pria berambut Silver yang aku temui siang tadi. Ah.. apa yang aku pikirkan tentang orang itu.

"Aku.. aku, aku ingin segera kembali ke Hueco Mundo dan berpisah dengan Aizen. Aku ingin bercerai dengannya," ujarku sambil melepaskan pelukkanku pada Kira.

"Kenapa, Rangiku?? Apa Aizen melukaimu??"

"Tidak… tidak, Kira!" jawabku dengan tangisan yang masih tertahan.

"Lalu… kenapa mau bercerai, bukannya kalian baru menikah dua minggu ini dan kamu tahu, kan? Orang tuamu dan orang tua Aizen punya perjanjian. Tidak semudah itu kamu bercerai," jawab Kira mengingatkanku akan perjanjian mengerikan itu.

"Ya, aku tahu. Tapi apa kamu tidak kasihan padaku?"

"Aku menyayangimu, mana mungkin aku tidak kasihan padamu. Kamu mencintai Aizen, lalu kamu tiba-tiba mau bercerai dengannya. Bukankah itu akan menimbulkan konflik lagi pada keluarga kalian, Rangiku!"

"Tapi, Kira! Aku tidak tahan pada sikap Aizen," jawabku memelas.

"Sebenarnya Aizen melakukan apa padamu, apa dia menyakitimu. Apa dia memukulimu??"

"Bukan! Bukan itu, Kira!"

"Lalu apa? Jangan membuatku penasaran seperti ini, Rangiku."

"Aizen, tidak menyukaiku. Aizen tidak menginginkanku!!!"

"Apa maksudnya, Rangiku??" tanya Kira makin penasaran dan memegang kedua pundakku, matanya menunjukan rasa penasaran dan sedikit kesal dan juga marah.

"Aizen tidak menyukaiku."

"Kenapa?? Kamu kurang apa, Rangiku. Banyak pria diluar sana yang memuja dan menginginkanmu, tapi kenapa Aizen tidak menyukaimu."

"Aizen tidak menyukai wanita!!!"

"AAPAAAA???!!" teriak Kira dengan mata melotot.

"Ya, dia menyukai pria. Jadi, aku bukanlah orang yang diinginkannya."

"Jadi… jadi… Aizen Gay, dia homo??" tanya Kira gugup.

"Ya, begitulah. Tadi malam aku memergokinya sedang berhubungan dengan Kariya, temannya di Hueco Mundo yang sengaja datang kesini."

"Rangiku… Rangiku…" ucap Kira pelan dan langsung memelukku erat.

"Kira, aku harus bagaimana?? Aku kecewa pada Aizen."

"Aku tahu. Akan kita pikirkan jalan keluarnya nanti. Kamu jangan bersedih terus, aku akan melindungi dan menjagamu. Tenang saja Rangiku, semua akan ada jalan keluarnya," ucap Kira berusaha menenangkanku.

"Ya, aku pikir juga begitu. Tapi untuk apa aku menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak menginginkanku??"

"Sabarlah, mungkin suatu saat Aizen akan sembuh dan akan mencintaimu dengan tulus. Sabarlah, teman."

"Ya, aku harap begitu."

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan malam. Kenpachi-sama sudah menunggu kita. Tadi aku kesini sekalian mau memanggilmu untuk makan malam," ujar Kira lalu melepaskan pelukkannya padaku.

"Ya, ayo!!"

"Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu. Rapikan dulu wajahmu, jangan kelihatan sekali kamu habis menangis. Sembunyikan masalah ini dulu, tiba saatnya nanti. Semua ini harus dijelaskan, tapi kali ini simpan dulu. Okey!!!"

"Oke!!" ucapku lalu beranjak menuju kaca hiasku dan menyeka air mataku serta memberi sedikit kosmetik agar sembab di mataku tertutupi.

Kemudian aku mengikuti Kira menuju Ruang makan. Diruang makan mewah itu, ayahnya Aizen –Kenpachi Zaraki/ Kenpachi-sama- sudah duduk dengan tenang ditemani oleh cucu kecilnya. Cucu angkat tepatnya, namanya Yachiru Kusajisi.

Kami kemudian makan dengan tenang. Eh tidak! Yachiru merengek-rengek pada Kenpachi-sma. Biasalah anak kecil, Ayahnya Aizen yang biasa kupanggil Kenpachi-sama, menenangkan Yachiru dengan sabar dan telaten.

Aku tidak menyangka dibalik kelembutan sikap Kenpachi-sama, ada kelicikan yang luar biasa. Aku makan dengan cepat, kemudian permisi untuk kembali kekamarku. Kemudian diikuti oleh kira, sesampainya di pintu kamar Kira dan aku terus menuju kamarku. Kira memanggilku.

"Rangiku!!"

"Ya, Kira."

"Kalau kamu menginginkan berpisah, pertahankan kesucianmu dari siapapun. Termasuk dia, aku akan melindungimu dan membantumu mendapatkan yang benar-benar mencintaimu dan menginginkanmu. Aku janji untuk itu, Oke!"

"Ya, aku juga berjanji padamu."

"Okelah kalau begitu, cepat tidur sana!"

"Ya. Dah!"

"Wokey..!!"

Kira masuk kekamarnya dan aku langsung kembali berjalan menuju kamarku. Sesampainya aku dikamar, aku kembali merenungkan kata-kata kira tadi. Ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan Kira. Aku jadi tidak mau berhubungan intim dengan Aizen, terlalu menjijikan melakukan hal itu dengannya setelah aku tahu bahwa dia lebih suka melakukannya dengan pria. Tetapi di dalam hatiku, seberapa bencinya aku pada Aizen. Aku masih sangat mencintainya dan berharap hal yang sama, aku justru berharap Aizen bisa berubah juga dan bisa menerimaku.

Ah, sudahlah.. aku malas membicarakannya lagi. Aku kemudian berbaring dan berusaha memejamkan mataku. Tetapi tidak bisa, aku tidak mengantuk. Mungkin karena siang tadi aku tidur siang. Tidur siang sambil memeluk pria silver itu. Ah.. kenapa lagi aku mengingatnya. Aku lalu tertidur dan bermimpi.

Dalam mimpiku aku melihat Aizen bergandengan dan melakukan hal yang kulihat tadi malam. Aku marah besar padanya. Tetapi, dia hanya mengatakan kalau dia memang tidak menyukaiku dan aku hanyalah tameng untuk menutupi ke-gay-anya tersebut dihadapan publick sebab dia adalah aktor muda terkenal.

Aku terbangun dan terkejut akan mimpi burukku tersebut.

"Apa benar yang kumimpikan tadi, akan terjadi seperti itukah???" gumanku agak keras. Aku melihat kesekeliling. Kulirik jam weker di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, malam sudah menunjukkan pukul 03.00 a.m. Dan, aku terkejut. Ternyata Aizen sedang tertidur disampingku dengan baju terbuka, bertelanjang dada.

Aku ingin membangunkannnya, tetapi kuurungkan saja. Aku tidak ingin menggangu tidurnya. Dia mungkin kecapekan setelah terbang kesana-kemari dengan jadwal syuting yang padat serta jumpa fans dimana-mana. Lalu kuputuskan untuk tidur lagi dan melupakan sejenak kepenatan dan masalahku. Tertidur disamping orang yang sangat aku cintai dan juga orang yang membuatku terluka.

***

Hari ini, hari sabtu lagi. Aku semalam melihat lagi kejadian mengejutkan. Aizen melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kariya, kali ini bukan hanya ada Kariya di dalam kamar Aizen. Ada juga Tosen Kaname dan yang lainnya. Aku rasa semua orang itu masuk dalam klub orang-orang gay. Sebab apa yang kulihat semalam begitu mengerikan, tapi aku tidak kaget lagi. Namun, hatiku tersayat-sayat dan terluka makin dalam melihat kelakuan Aizen yang membuatku bisa pingsan lagi. Untunglah, kali ini aku bisa menopang tubuhku dengan sigap.

Aku berlari menuju kamarku dan menangis lagi, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan bercerita pada siapa. Bercerita pada Kira, tidak mungkin sebab dia sudah pulang 4 hari yang lalu ke Hueco Mundo. Aku terus menangis sampai akhirnya aku tertidur lagi.

Pagi ini aku meminta izin pada Kenpachi-sama untuk pergi berdoa lagi di kuil Shinto dan kuutarakan kalau aku akan rutin berdoa di kuil setiap hari sabtu. Kenpachi-sama mengizinkan aku. Aku senang, tapi kenapa aku senang. Aku bukannya ingin berdoa seharian di kuil itu, tapi aku ingin menyendiri di taman halaman kuil itu dan menangis sepuasku. Agar ketika kembali kerumah ini lagi, perasaanku akan lebih baik lagi atau setidaknya aku bisa melupakan sejenak masalah-masalah yang menimpaku.

Aku ingin di musim gugur ini, aku tidak menderita terus tetapi ada sesuatu yang bisa aku dapatkan walupun hanya duduk menyendiri disana sambil memandangi guguran dedaunan coklat keorangean lalu menengadahkan wajah menatap lazuardi berawan tipis. Hanya itu saja yang aku inginkan sekarang ini. Hanya itu, bukan lagi Aizen dan kekagumanku padanya.

Akhirnya aku sampai juga disana setelah berdoa seperti dua minggu lalu, aku mulai menangis lagi dan menelungkupkan wajahku di pahaku. Dan saat itu mungkin sekitar jam 11.00, ada seseorang yang datang medekatiku di bangku panjang di halaman Kuil Shinto ini. Dia, dia adalah Si Silver itu. Aku masih terisak-isak, si Silver itu menyapaku dan juga bertanya.

"Nona, apa anda menangis lagi? Apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanyanya karena aku terus menahan isakan tangisku.

"….."

"Nona.. aku bertanya padamu, apa anda tidak kenapa-kenapa?" tanyanya lagi, sepertinya dia berusaha sabar menanyaiku sebab aku tidak menjawabnya sedikitpun.

Hening, tidak ada satu katapun keluar dari bibirku.

"Ya… sudahlah kalau begitu. Terserah anda saja," ucapnya padaku. Dia lalu duduk mengambil posisi satu meter dariku dan mulai mendengar MP4-nya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba. Aku melihat ke sampingku –si Silver- tetapi yang kulihat adalah Aizen. Aku begitu kesal pada Aizen. Jadi kontan aku mendekatinya menangis lagi di dadanya, memukuliku dan meronta-ronta walaupun tidak terdengar aku berteriak. Ternyata aku melihat bahwa banyangan Aizen yang menyeringai di sampingku. Tetapi, ternyata aku salah yang aku pukulin bukanlah Aizen, tetapi si Silver itu. Dia kaget dan langsung berdiri.

"Nona, anda ini kenapa? Kenapa memukuli orang sembarangan begitu? Badanku sakit tahu!" bentaknya padaku. Dia kesal kenapa aku memukulinya padahal dia tidak salah apa-apa padaku, dia hanya bertanya sedikit padaku.

Aku masih menangis tersedu-sedu dan memandangnya heran. Aku tidak tahu apa mauku dan apa yang aku lihat tadi adalah sebentuk perasaan kesalku pada Aizen jadi aku melihat bahwa TUBUH Si Siver itu berganti dengan tubuhnya. Hanya ilusi bodohku, ilusi bodoh yang membuat orang lain menderita. Lalu aku menyandarkan tubuhku di sandaran bangku panjang itu dan menutup mataku yang masih berlinangan air mata.

Dia lalu duduk kembali di ditempat duduknya semula dan mungkin berniat tidur. Saat matanya sudah benar-benar terpejam. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ketubuhnya dan meletakkan kepalaku ke dadanya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, aku hanya merasa sangat nyaman kalau berada di dadanya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

Konyol !!! Mungkin itulah kata-kata yang tepat untuk tindakan yang kulakukan padanya, padahal aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia akan berbuat jahat atau berbuat mesum padaku saat aku memeluknya. Tetapi, aku merasa yakin dia tidak akan melakukan hal itu padaku, aku percaya padanya. Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman berada sangat dekat dengannya. Itu saja.

Dia juga tidak membentakku lagi. Beberapa puluh menit aku terdiam, dan membiarkan aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya. Tidak berapa lama dari itu aku tertidur sambil memeluk pinggang si Silver itu dan dalam tidurku aku bermimpi buruk tentang Aizen lagi. Kurang lebih tiga jam lebih aku tertidur, aku tidak tahu apakah si Silver itu tertidur juga atau hanya menahan pegal karena aku memeluknya dan mungkin dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena aku memeluknya erat sekali.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku kemudian melepaskan pelukanku dan sedikit menjauhinya. Dia terus memperhatikannya.

"Nona… anda tidak apa-apa, kan? Apa anda sakit?" tanyanya ketika melihat wajahku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia menanyakan hal itu setelah melihat wajahku.

'**Ada apa dengan wajahku?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku hanya memandanginya dan menatap matanya. Mataku bertemu pandang dengan matanya yang tidak pernah terbuka lebar itu. Tetapi, aku memalingkan pandanganku kearah jalan menuju Kuil Shinto itu, dia pun menundukkan wajahnya. Terjadi kekikuan dan salah tingkah diantara kami berdua.

Aku langsung berdiri, mengambil tasku dan melangkah cepat kearah jalan raya. Aku langsung pergi tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Dia mengejarku, sementara aku masih terus berjalan makin cepat lalu berlari.

"Nona, anda kenapa?" tanyanya sambil berlari mengejarku.

"Nona, anda mau kemana? Kenapa tiba-tiba pergi begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Nona, tolong jawab aku! Nona… nona… nona!!"panggilnya dengan keras. Tetapi aku sudah hilang ditikungan jalan. Aku pulang.

***

Seminggu kemudian aku kembali melihat hal yang sama, aku tidak sanggup melihat hal tersebut. Tetapi, itu mungkin sudah pilihan Aizen. Jadi, aku hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan mata penuh linangan air mata dan menangis tertahan. Hatiku terluka semakin dalam, ketika melihat orang yang kucintai selama ini mencintai orang lain.

Pagi ini, aku minta izin kepada Kenpachi-sama untuk pergi ke Kuil Shinto itu lagi. Aku tidak sempat minta izin pada Aizen sebab dia sudah pergi ke Hueco Mundo lagi. Aku dan Aizen hanya sekedar bertegur sapa sebentar kemudian Aizen hilang dan aku ditinggal lagi.

Tepat pukul 9.00 a.m aku berangkat ke Kuil Shinto itu dan kemudian berdoa. Setelah itu aku kembali duduk dibangku panjang halaman taman Kuil yang masih kosong itu. Disana aku kembali menangis sesenggukan, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu mudah menangis padahal aku sangat benci menangis. Tetapi, masalah ini membuatku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku dan tangisanku.

Kurang lebih selama 3 jam aku menangis, aku pun jadi ketiduran di bangku itu. Setelah terbangun aku melirik jam di ponselku, ternyata sudah pukul 2.30 p.m. Aku lalu beranjak pergi, setelah pergi menjauh. Aku menoleh lagi ke bangku panjang itu berharap ada Si Silver yang duduk disana.

'**Aku menoleh untuk apa?? Aku ingin melihat si Silver itu. Tetapi untuk apa, kenapa?? Apa aku menunggunya, apa aku ingin bertemu dengannya ?? Ah… ada apa denganku ??**' Aku bertanya tanya dalam hati tentang sikap bodohku.

Ah… lupakan saja. Aku pulang, tapi ada perasaan yang aneh yang menyelimutiku. Perasaan berharap, tetapi aku tidak tahu untuk apa perasaan itu dan untuk siapa. Apa untuk Aizen atau untuk Si Silver itu.

Entahlah… Waktu mungkin bisa menjawabnya nanti.

Seminggu telah berlalu dari kejadian Sabtu kemarin. Dan semalam, kejadian yang aku lihat tiga minggu itu terjadi lagi. Semalam aku memang sengaja tidak tertidur karena aku ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang kulihat dua minggu yang lalu mungkin hanya ilusi atau kesalahan penglihatanku saja. Tetapi, aku salah!!! Apa yang aku lihat adalah benar. Aizen sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang aku lihat dua minggu yang lalu, tetapi kali ini yang ada di kamar itu hanya Aizen dan Kariya.

Sabtu paginya, aku melakukan hal yang sama setelah sampai di bangku panjang halaman kuil Shinto itu setelah aku berdoa terlebih dahulu. Aku kembali melampiaskan perasaan kesalku dengan menangis, aku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu sebab perjanjian Ayahku dan Kenpachi-sama membuatku harus bertahan dalam jebakan untuk terus bersama dengan Aizen.

Si Silver itu ternyata Sabtu ini datang lagi, Aku senang. '**Apa yang ada dipikikiranku kenapa aku senang dia datang lagi kesini?**' tanyaku dalam hati hampir-hampir aku tersenyum karenanya.

Dia tidak menyapaku, dia langsung duduk disebelahku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia tidak menyapaku dan aku juga tidak tahu alasannya selalu datang ke taman ini. Dia mulai mendengarkan MP4-nya dan memejamkan matanya. Aku menoleh padanya dan lagi-lagi aku melihat kalau disebelahku adalah Aizen dan tiba-tiba aku menangis histeris padanya , meronta-ronta dan memukulinya.

"ADUH!!!" serunya, dia terperanjat dan berteriak.

Aku masih meronta-ronta dan memukuli tubuhnya.

"Hei orang aneh!!! Berhenti memukuliku. Nanti kubalas kau!!" dia membentakku dan mendorong tubuhku sampai aku terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi terduduk hampir saja aku terlentang tapi dengan sigap kutahan dengan kedua tanganku sehingga aku hanya terduduk saja.

"KAU INI PSYCHOPATH, YA!!! MAIN PUKUL ORANG SEMBARANG, KAU GILA YA!!!" bentaknya lagi dan memakiku dengan kasar. Aku tidak menjawab, diam saja dan masih terus menundukkan wajahku kearah tanah tentunya masih terisak-isak.

Dia lalu memutuskan untuk mendekatiku dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di bangku.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja mendorong anda. Bangunlah dan duduklah di bangku ini, jangan duduk ditanah seperti itu," ucapnya sambil memegang pundakku. Aku tidak bergeming apalagi mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku minta maaf, Nona. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Dia mengulurkan tangannya, aku menatapnya dalam. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia tiba-tiba berkata lembut padaku. Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dan segera berdiri lalu duduk lagi di bangku panjang itu. Aku masih tertunduk dan masih sesenggukan.

Dia duduk tepat disebelahku dan menghadap kearahku. Aku menatapnya, dia lalu menyeka air mata yang ada di pelupuk mata dan juga pipiku dengan tangannya. Aku tidak bereaksi apapun, aku hanya merasa hangat diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya.

"Nona, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja mendorong anda. Maaf," ucapnya setelah menyeka air mataku. Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku, tidak ada suara apalagi jawaban dariku.

"Nona, kalau anda kesal. Tolong jangan memukuli orang sembarangan. Bisa-bisa anda dipukuli balik oleh orang, anda akan terluka lebih parah lagi. Akan terluka fisik, bukan lagi terluka batin seperti keadaan anda sekarang yang menyebabkan kekesalan anda seperti sekarang ini," lanjutnya sambil terus memandangi wajahku yang tertunduk.

"Nona, kalau anda ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tapi tolong jangan memukuliku, tubuhku selalu lebam karena anda pukuli. Kalau anda tidak mau menceritakan masalah anda juga tidak apa-apa. Anda boleh menangis di dadaku, aku tidak akan marah," ucapnya pelan padaku.

Rasanya aku ingin mengungkapkan semua masalahku padanya, tetapi aku ingat bahwa ini adalah rahasia keluarga yang tidak boleh disebarkan ke sembarang orang apalagi padanya walaupun aku merasa yakin dia adalah orang baik. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa bercerita padanya walaupun aku ingin sekali melakukan hal itu.

Aku masih menundukkan wajahku, Dia memendangiku lagi dan memberanikan diri merangkul pundakku. Tiba-tiba aku mengangkat wajahnya dan refleks menyenderkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalaku ke dadanya.

Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan memegang tangannya dengan lembut. Beberapa saat kemudian aku tertidur didalam rangkulan tangan kurusnya dan tentunya bermimpi buruk lagi. Bukan saja sekarang aku bermimpi buruk, hampir setiap malam pun aku bermimpi buruk tentang kelakuan Aizen. Ini mungkin karena kecemasan dan ketakutanku pada kelakuan Aizen.

Sekarang pukul 2.45 p.m. Aku terbangun dan mengusap mataku, lalu menguap. Setelah itu aku memandanginya, dia pun sama. Kemudian dia bertanya sesuatu padaku.

"Nona, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"…"

"Bukannya aku ingin ikut campur dengan masalah anda. Sebenarnya anda punya masalah apa sampai-sampai selalu menangis dan memukuliku? Apa begitu berat masalah anda?"

Hening, aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Lalu dia bertanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau anda tidak mau bercerita padaku, kalau anda merasa begitu sulit anda bisa bercerita padaku kapan saja. Aku tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun, aku akan merahasiakan cerita anda," ucapnya menawarkan bantuan padaku.

"…"

"Baiklah kalau anda tidak ingin bercerita padaku, tapi minimal beritahu aku siapa nama anda. Aku tidak tahu harus memanggil apa pada anda, tidak mungkin aku hanya memanggilmu dengan kata 'HEI' terus."

"…"

Aku mengalihkan padangan darinya, mengambil tasku dan berdiri lala kemudian berjalan menjauhinya. Aku ingin pulang. Tiba-tiba dia berkata..

"Nona, apa kau akan datang lagi Sabtu besok? Aku akan menunggumu disini."

Aku menoleh dan menatap lekat padanya. '**Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Apakah dia mengharapkan aku datang lagi minggu depan, apa dia ada rasa padaku?**' tanyaku dalam hati penuh penasaran. Aku lalu kembali menjauhinya dan pulang.

***

Musim gugur tinggal dua minggu lagi, hari ini Sabtu lagi. Aku datang lagi ke taman halaman Kuil Shinto itu untuk menemui seseorang, seseorang yang selalu aku temui di hari Sabtu selama musim gugur ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Sabtu aku bertemu dengannya selama musim gugur ini, tidak terhitung lagi dan entah mengapa aku merasa membutuhkannya.

Setiap kali aku bertemu dia di bangku panjang itu, aku tentu saja selalu menangis terisak-isak karena hal yang sama terus terulang setiap malam Sabtu. Aizen selalu melakukan hal itu dirumahnya. Aku tidak tau mengapa Aizen selalu melakukan hal itu di malam Sabtu, kemungkinan karena mereka memiliki waktu luang yang agak longgar di hari Jumat. Jadi malamnya mereka bisa melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang.

Huft.. hatiku semakin terluka dan saat ini luka itu semakin dalam. Tetapi ada yang bisa sedikit menyamarkan luka itu. Yah… yang bisa menyamarkan kepedihan luka itu adalah Si Silver itu. Seharian biasanya aku memeluknya, memandanginya dan tertidur memeluknya. Dia pun sama. Aku jadi terbiasa dengan sikapnya itu dan aku selalu merasa nyaman dan tenang bila ada didekapannya. Semua masalahku seakan hilang sejenak jika berada didekatnya.

Selama setiap Sabtu di musim gugur ini, kejadian ini berlangsung terus dan tanpa dia dan aku sadari musim gugur tinggal dua pekan lagi. Hari ini Sabtu kedua diakhir musim gugur, Sabtu depan adalah hari terakhir musim gugur.

Aku datang lebih dulu di taman itu daripada Si Silver itu. Seperti biasa selalu begitu. Selama Sabtu dimusim gugur ini, aku dan dia selalu duduk dibangku panjang di halaman taman kuil Shinto ini. Aku selalu menangis tetapi setelah dia datang, aku berhenti menangis. Dan beberapa kali Si Siver itu menyeka airmataku dengan lembut. Kami pun sering beradu pandang, kadang aku bisa melihat semburat merah di wajahnya ketika kami saling memandang. Akupun sama, aku_ blusing_ ketika melihatnya memandangku.

"Halo Nona… apa kau senang hari ini, kau tidak menangis lagi," sapanya lembut padaku saat ini saat dia baru tiba di taman ini.

Seperti biasa aku hanya diam dan menatapnya lembut. Dia baru saja akan duduk tiba-tiba aku memelukku yang masih berdiri, tidak biasanya aku memeluknya seperti ini. Biasanya aku hanya memeluknya ketika kami sedang duduk dan sama-sama tertidur di bangku panjang ini.

Aku memeluknya erat dan menangis di dadanya. Hatiku resah dan juga sedih sebab setelah hari ini aku akan kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Aizen memaksaku pulang ke Hueco Mundo padahal aku sudah bilang minggu depan saja. Aku ingin menghabiskan musim gugur ini di Karakura dulu setelah itu baru pulang, saat musim dingin dimulai. Tetapi, dia memaksaku dan marah padaku. Saat itulah aku keceplosan mengatakan apa yang aku pendam selama ini padanya, tentang apa yang aku lihat di setiap malam Sabtu.

Hal yang mengejutkanku adalah Aizen tidak terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa aku tahu tentang hal itu. Dia tenang-tenang saja dan yang tidak kalah mengejutkannya lagi Kenpachi-sama malah menertawakanku dan mengatakan bahwa aku adalah sebuah alat. Alat untuk melanggengkan karier dan hubungan Aizen dengan teman-teman kencannya. Aku hanya orang yang dijadikan tameng, tameng untuk menutupi rahasia ke-gay-an Aizen.

Tidak !!! Apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini dan yang selalu kumimpinkan ternyata memang benar. Aku dan keluargaku hanya diperdaya oleh Aizen dan keluarganya. Brengsek mereka!!! Dasar sampah mereka itu!!!

Aku menangis pada Si Silver itu karena aku akan sangat merindukannya bukan karena sikap Aizen atau Kenpachi sama. Bukan! Bukan karena itu, sebab aku sudah siap akan hal itu dan aku rasa sudah cukup untuk menangisi sikap bodoh Aizen dan bodohnya aku mengangisi orang yang tidak pantas untuk ditangisi. TIDAK PANTAS untuk menangisi sikap dan kelicikan Aizen beserta keluarganya.

Aku masih memeluk dan dipeluk oleh Si Silver ini, hampir setengah jam lebih aku memeluknya erat. Mungkin tadi orang-orang yang lewat didekat kami berguman akan sikap kami, aku juga tidak tahu karena aku menelungkupkan wajahku di dadanya. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukkanku dan menarik tangannnya untuk mengajaknya duduk di bangku ini.

Dia menurutiku dan duduk disampingku, kemudian seperti biasa aku tertidur didalam dekapannya, aku juga memeluknya. Lagi-lagi perasaan nyaman ini selalu kurasakan padanya.

Hampir dua jam lebih mungkin kami tertidur, lalu aku terbangun dan mengguncang bahunya. Aku ingin membangunkannya sebab aku ingin berpamitan padanya. Aku menatapnya tajam dan sedikit ada air mata yang akan jatuh dimataku. Tanpa sadar aku menangis lagi, aku sedih karena akan berpisah darinya, dari orang yang selalu memberikanku perasaan nyaman dan peduliku.

Aku pulang tanpa mengatakan sesuatu padanya, aku tidak kuat melihatnya lagi. Dia mengejarku dan berteriak.

"Nona, Nona, Nona!!"

"Nona, tolong berhenti! Tunggu sebentar, jangan berlari terus!" teriaknya padaku sambil terus berlari mengejarku.

"ADA APA DENGANMU? TOLONG BERHENTI BERLARI!!!" pintanya sambil berteriak kencang.

Aku berhenti tetapi masih memunggunginya dan tidak berbalik apalagi menolehnya aku bahkan menundukkan wajahku dengan isakan tangis yang ditahan sambil mengigit bibirku. Dan terasa darah segar mengalir di bibirku karena aku terlalu kuat menggit bibirku. Aku… aku benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkanya dan tidak ingin berpisah darinya. Dia mendekatiku dan memutar tubuhku kearahnya,, dia terkejut melihatku.

"Nona, kau kenapa? Kenapa bibirmu berdarah? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu? Kenapa berlari meninggalkan aku?"

Mulutnya nyerocos bertanya padaku dan aku hanya diam tidak pernah mengeluarkan satu patah katapun padanya. Aku tidak ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padanya, karena jika aku bisa berbicara. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menahan diri dan membuka rahasiaku padanya.

"Yah… percuma saja aku bertanya padamu, kau juga tidak akan menjawabnya. Terserah kau saja, aku tidak akan peduli padamu," ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhiku, tetapi belum jauh dia berjalan aku menarik tangannya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Dia terperangah dan balas memelukku

Hening, hampir lima belas menit dia memelukku dan aku memeluknya. Lalu aku melepaskan pelukannya, dia pun sama. Tiba-tiba aku memberanikan diri mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, aku merasa ada semburat merah diwajahku dan juga wajahnya. Aku… aku mencium pipinya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan sampai berani melakukan hal itu padanya. Wajahnya memerah saat aku mencium pipinya.

Dia membuka lebar matanya yang tidak pernah terbuka lebar selama ini padaku, dia menatap mataku. Matanya ternyata berwarna merah, sangat keren. Dia terlihat kikuk padaku, lalu aku pun pergi menjauhinya tetapi aku sempat menoleh. Saat aku menoleh aku melihatnya tersenyum tulus padaku, senyum yang sangat berbeda dari senyum yang biasanya dia tunjukan padaku. Aku rasa dia terseyum tulus padaku. Aku berjalan dan pulang dengan hati yang sedih, sedih karena aku akan meninggalkannya.

Setelah hari itu, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, setelah sampai ke Hueco Mundo. Aku baru menyadari betapa berharganya di bagiku, aku benar-benar membutuhkanya.

'**Apakah aku menyukainya atau aku mencintainya??**' itulah pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan pada diriku sendiri ketika aku sudah tidak ada didekatnya lagi.

**End of flashback.**

'**Mengapa aku baru menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya ketika aku sudah tidak bersama lagi dengannya. Kenapa cinta itu tumbuh di saat aku sudah jauh seperti ini? Mengapa aku terlambat menyadarinya? Mengapa??**' hanya itu yang kutanyakan pada hatiku sendiri.

Selalu ada penyesalan diakhir seperti ini. Lambat laun, perasaan cintaku pada Aizen memudar yang ada hanya perasaan berhutang padanya. Maka dari itu, aku masih bisa mempertahankan pernikahan kami selama 5 tahun ini.

Itu karena Aku, aku selalu berharap suatu saat dia –Si Silver- itu akan bertemu lagi denganku. Aku berharap dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku. Mungkin apa yang kuharapkan ini adalah sesuatu yang mustahil dan tindakan konyol. Tetapi, aku selalu merasa yakin bahwa dia juga mencintaiku. Entahlah… ini satu kebodohan terbesarku.

Dan, ternyata aku tidak berharap sia-sia sebab aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku senang walaupun aku tidak tahu, apakah dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku juga tidak tahu, apakah Gin sudah memiliki orang yang disukai atau bahkan sudah menikah. Aku juga belum tahu. Tetapi, aku masih sangat berharap padanya. Berharap dia bisa membebaskanku dari Aizen dan juga dari perjanjian antara Kenpachi-sama dan ayahku –Joushiro Ukitake-. Aku harap dia adalah dewaku, dewa penyelamatku.

**End of Rangiku's POV**

Aku masih terus melangkah menuju ruang divisiku dengan banyak asumsi di dalam otakku mengenai wanita bersyall pink itu, Matsumoto Rangiku.

Aku lalu mulai bekerja lagi dan saat aku sedang asyik bekerja. Dia lewat didepan ruang divisiku. Aku menatapnya, dia juga menatapku. Tetapi mengapa dia tidak tersenyum padaku dan justru hanya berlalu begitu saja.

'**Apa dia marah besar padaku, apakah aku salah? Salahku apa, apa aku salah karena bertemu dengannya ?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Apakah aku salah, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan, apakah aku salah jika aku mencintainya yang sudah memiliki orang yang ada dihatinya. Dia sudah bersuami, lalu… kalau dia sudah bersuami, apakah rasa peduli dan cintaku padanya akan hilang juga.

Entahlah… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku belum tahu.

…**To Be Continued…**

**

* * *

  
**

**Gomen, chapter kali ini pauuuanjang banget…**

**Arigatou yang udah RnR chap sblmnya, Review lagi y…! **

**Review kalian m'buat Author ini semangat buat Update.. he he. Domo.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Aishiteru

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Maaf Updatenya lama Buanget . CZ author 'aneh' ini makin sbk aje…**

**Sibuk jadi 'Relawan Sejati'**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah RnR**

**Tolong Review lagi ya!!**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Aishiteru**

Apakah aku salah, jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Dan, apakah aku salah jika aku mencintainya yang sudah memiliki orang yang ada dihatinya. Dia sudah bersuami, lalu… kalau dia sudah bersuami, apakah rasa peduli dan cintaku padanya akan hilang juga.

Entahlah… apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Aku belum tahu.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu, tapi aku… aku sangat mencintainya. Coba bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku nanti saat aku mengetahui bahwa wanita yang kutunggu selama ini tidaklah mencintaiku sedikitpun, tertarik pun tidak. Yang pasti saat ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kenyataan yang buruk jika ternyata dia benar-benar tidak menyukaiku dan mungkin membenciku.

Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku selama ini padanya? Apakah rasa ini harus kubunuh? Balas pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak ingin melihatnya lagi. Apakah hal seperti itu yang harus kulakukan? Jika saja aku adalah seorang dewa, aku pasti akan mengubah semua ini. Mengubah keadaanku saat ini, mengubah perasaan ini. Tetapi aku bukanlah dewa, aku hanya manusia biasa yang terjerat oleh lingkaran cinta yang konyol serta harapan semu semata.

Wanita yang selama ini kutunggu dan kuharapkan, saat ini sudah menjadi milik orang lain dan aku rasa dia juga menyukai pria itu. Ya Tuhan!! Seandainya waktu bisa Engkau putarkan sekali lagi saja, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya apalagi jatuh cinta padanya seperti sekarang ini. Tapi, aku yakin Engkau mempertemukanku dengannya pasti ada alasannya. Engkau pasti mempunyai rencana yang tidak aku ketahui, aku tahu setiap pertemuan pasti ada alasannya. Dan, kenapa Engkau mempertemukanku dengannya juga pasti ada hikmah dibelakangnya.

Tapi apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini? Apakah aku harus melupakannya dan mencoba untuk mencari penggantinya? Aku… aku tidak bisa, ya Tuhanku. Jika saja aku mau, saat pertama kali dia meninggalkanku 5 tahun yang lalu, aku pasti akan segera mencintai wanita lain. Tetapi hatiku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, aku hanya berharap suatu saat aku bisa bertemu dengannya dan mengungkapkan perasaan ini padanya walaupun aku harus menerima kenyataan kalau dia sama sekali tidak menyukaiku.

"Ya! Itu yang harus kulakukan sekarang!!!" gumanku keras

Benar! Benar, yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Entah dia mau menerima atau tidak, terserah! Hal yang terpenting adalah aku harus mengatakannya.

Tetapi sebelum itu, aku harus ke Kuil Shinto di kota ini. Aku ingin memohon satu hal padamu, ya Tuhanku. Aku juga ingin mendoakannya. Aku ingin mendoakan kebahagiaan wanita itu. Mungkin hanya itu yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini, sebab hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku… aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia dan tidak pernah merasa tersakiti lagi walaupun akulah yang justru merasa sakit.

"Gin! Gin!"

"Ehn…"

Aku menoleh. Ternyata dari tadi Kira sudah memanggil-manggil namaku. Aku tidak sadar karena dari tadi aku melamunkan wanita bersyall pink itu.

"Eh… kau, Kira!" seruku padanya yang saat ini memperhatikanku dengan tampang sangat serius.

"Huft… Kau ini kenapa, Gin?! Kau melamun? Aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari 5 kali, tahu."

"Gomen na…" jawabku singkat dan mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"Apakah kau melamunkan pacarmu? Jangan-jangan kau melamun jorok, ya?! Atau mesum?!" tanya Kira asal padaku, aku hanya menatapnya sekilas.

"Ah… tidak! Mana mungkin aku melamunkan hal Jorok apalagi mesum disaat bekerja seperti ini," jawabku tegas.

'**Gila! Dia pikir aku ini pria mesum, apa?! Enak saja! Aku tidak mesum, tahu!**' ujarku dalam hati. Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat dengannya. Aku akan menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kira, kau tahu dimana letak Kuil Shinto di kota Hueco Mundo ini? Aku ada rencana mau kesana, aku ada urusan disana," tanyaku padanya yang kelihatan agak heran.

"Apa??? Kau ingin ke kuil Shinto? Rajin sekali, kau ini taat beribadah, ya?!" tanya Kira melotot padaku. Kira mungkin terkejut dengan pernyataanku.

"Eh… tidak juga! Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kuil saja, sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Di Karakura aku sering ke kuil walaupun hanya duduk-duduk dihalamannya saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu seperti apa Kuil Shinto di Kota ini, itu saja."

"Oh… ada, di distrik 69. Apa mau kuantarkan? Kapan kamu akan kesana?" ujarnya menawarkan bantuan.

"Ah… tidak usah, kau cukup memberikan petanya saja. Nanti aku yang kesana sendiri. Rencananya Sabtu besok aku mau kesana."

"Oke! Nanti alamat dan petanya kukirim ke email-mu. Ayo cepat kita pulang kerja! Ini sudah waktunya pulang kerja. Ayo!!" ajaknya.

"Ya, kamu duluan saja. Aku masih harus membereskan meja kerjaku dulu."

"Wokey!!! Aku duluan, ja ne!" jawabnya kemudian meninggalkanku sendiri di ruang divisi teknik ini.

***

Hari ini hari Sabtu, aku berangkat ke kuil Shinto di daerah distrik 69 seperti yang ditunjukkan oleh Kira. Hari ini, aku membawa mobil kira. Aku belum memiliki mobil sendiri, aku belum punya cukup uang untuk membelinya sendiri. Sebenarnya aku sudah akan dibelikan oleh Kak Byakuya dan juga orang tuaku, tapi aku menolak karena aku ingin membeli mobil itu dengan hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Mungkin 2 bulan lagi, baru aku bisa membelinya. Kalau punya kendaraan sendiri kan enak tidak perlu meminjam milik Kira lagi.

Aku lalu segera memarkirkan mobil dan langsung menuju Kuil Shinto itu. Setelah berdoa lebih kurang satu jam, aku keluar dari Kuil dan berencana untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman halaman Kuil ini. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan ternyata kuil ini jauh lebih indah dari yang kubayangkan dan jauh lebih indah dari Kuil Shinto di Kota karakura. Kuil itu tempat dimana aku selalu menghabiskan Sabtu disana dan juga menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan wanita bersyall pink itu setiap Sabtu selama musim gugur, lima tahun yang lalu.

Setelah puas berkeliling taman halaman kuil Shinto ini, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah salah satu pohon sakura. Karena saat ini sudah memasuki musim panas, aku mencoba untuk bersahabat dengan alam dan menikmatinya. Aku lalu merebahkan tubuhku dibawah pohon sakura ini dan memandang lazuardi berawan tipis itu. Saat mataku sudah menutup rapat karena merasakan teriknya matahari, aku merasa ada seseorang yang duduk disampingku saat aku masih berbaring diatas rerumputan. Aku membuka sedikit mataku. Ternyata, siapa yang duduk disampingku??

Dia, dia adalah wanita bersyall pink itu. Dia bosku.

'**Kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Nona! Nona, Kamu?!" seruku kaget.

"Eh… Gin! Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tiduran di rerumputan seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan disertai seyuman.

'**Aku… aku tidak mengerti ada apa ini? Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?**' tanyaku lagi dalam hati.

"Eh nona, tidak apa-apa. Saya sudah biasa tiduran di rerumputan seperti ini, terasa nyaman saja apalagi sekarang ini musim panas. Oh ya… kenapa anda ada ditempat ini? Apa anda dari kuil?" tanyaku padanya.

"Eh… iya tadi. Aku sering kesini, kok. Sama seperti di kota Karakura dulu."

'**Apa?? Jadi dia masih mengingat kejadian di kota Karakura waktu itu, apa maksudnya?**' tanyaku dalam hati penasaran akan sikapnya.

"O ya! Apa kamu masih sering datang ke kuil itu setelah aku pergi?" tanyanya lagi.

'**Apa? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu, apa dia masih mengingatnya?**' tanyaku lagi dalam hati. Aku benar-benar bingung. Jangan-jangan dia… dia masih mengingat kejadian-kejadian di kuil itu.

"Ya… aku masih terus kesana setiap Sabtu, setelah kamu pergi aku masih terus datang kesana," jawabku ringkas.

"Oh… bagus kalau begitu. Gomen na, Gin."

Maaf. Untuk apa dia meminta maaf padaku, memangnya dia salah apa? Kenapa meminta maaf padaku. Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa, ada apa sebenarnya dengannya hari ini?

"Maaf nona, kenapa anda meminta maaf padaku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Maaf… maaf aku pergi meninggalkanmu, maaf karena aku tidak pernah berbicara satu patah katapun padamu. Dan, maaf aku telah membuat tubuhmu sakit bahkan lebam, maaf aku memukulimu waktu itu."

'**Apa??? Apa yang dikatakannya? Apa dia benar-benar masih mengingat kejadian waktu itu? Apa aku saja yang salah dengar?**'

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati mencoba untuk mencari kejelasannya. Aku rasa aku tidak salah dengar, dia mengatakannya dengan nada lantang. Aku lalu bertanya lagi untuk meyakinkannya.

"Anda ngomong apa, Nona? Saya tidak mengerti ucapan anda. Untuk apa anda meminta maaf pada saya?"

"Apa yang kukatakan tadi, itulah yang kukatakan. Maafkan aku, Gin?" lanjutnya sambil menatap mataku dan menggenggam tangan kananku.

DEG…

'**Ada apa ini? Kenapa dia menatap dan memegang tanganku? Apa-apaan ini? Siapapun tolong aku! Tolong jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?**'

Aku masih heran dengan sikapnya dan terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati mencoba mencari tahu alasan dari sikapnya.

"Nona…"

"Gin…"

"Nona, ada apa?"

"Gin… Gin…"

Dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu menjauhiku. Tetapi aku sempat melihat wajahnya, matanya hampir meneteskan air mata. Tidak!! Tidak boleh dia menangis lagi! Aku segera mengejarnya dan menarik tangannya. Aku lalu memeluknya erat. Tidak… tidak boleh menagis lagi! Hatiku perih melihatnya menangis. Tidak! Tidak boleh menangis lagi.

"Gin… hikz… hikz… Gin…" ucapnya sambil menangis, dia tidak membalas pelukkanku. Dia hanya diam dalam pelukkanku.

"Nona, ada apa? Nona apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa anda menangis? Tolong berhentilah menangis! Kalau anda menangis seperti ini, hatiku terluka!" ujarku tanpa sadar.

"Gin… Gomen na."

"Kenapa anda meminta maaf pada saya, Nona?" tanyaku sambil tetap memeluknya, dia balas memelukku.

Aku bisa merasakan aroma tubuhnya, napasnya dan hidupnya dalam tubuhku ini. Aku… aku tidak ingin perasaan ini hilang. Ya Tuhan, tolong hentikan waktu ini! Biarkan aku memeluknya seperti ini, biarkan rasa dan perasaan ini tetapi seperti ini. Biarkan perasaan hangat ini ada dihatiku dan di hatinya. Tuhan… tolong hentikan waktu, kumohon.

Aku masih memeluknya erat bahkan sangat erat. Aku, aku tidak ingin melepaskanya sedetikpun. Aku… aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Kalah! Gagal! Aku sudah kalah oleh prinsipku sendiri. Aku kalah karena aku tidak bisa memegang kata-kataku untuk merelakannya pergi dengan orang yang dicintainya. Tidak!! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya pergi dan mencintai orang lain selain aku. Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya dan tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun termasuk pada suaminya sendiri. Aku ingin memilikinya. Tidak akan kubiarkan orang lain menyakitinya lagi. Aku akan selalu melindunginya.

"Gin… Gin… Hikz…hikz… tolong aku, Gin!"

'**Tolong apa? Apa maksudnya? Tolong apa?**'

Aku terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya dan membelai rambut _orange_nya. Benar! Ternyata benar kalau dia memang mempunyai masalah yang sanagt berat.

"Tolong! Tolong apa maksud anda, Nona?" tanyaku lembut padanya.

"Gin, tolong aku… hikz… hikz…"

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba merosot dari pelukkanku, dia pingsan. Aku kaget tapi dengan sigap aku menopang tubuhnya. Aku segera menggendong tubuhnya, lalu segera membawanya ke mobil. Aku bingung mau membawanya kemana, apa kerumah sakit? Ya, aku harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Mobil segera kujalankan dan dengan kecepatan tinggi aku menyetirnya. Setelah tiba dirumah sakit, aku segara membawanya ke IGD. Petugas segera membawanya keruang perawatan darurat, aku disuruh menunggu diluar. 30 menit kemudian, dokter keluar dari ruangan dan menemuiku.

"Anda keluarganya?" tanya dokter padaku.

"Bukan! Aku temannya, dokter."

"Oh… Begitu, nona Matsumoto sudah siuman. Dia hanya kecapekan dan organ hatinya agak sedikit bermasalah. Tetapi tenang saja, dia akan baik-baik saja. Beberapa jam lagi dia bisa dibawa pulang. Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang, silakan!" lanjut dokter itu yang kuketahui bernama Uryu Ishida. Dia mempersilahkanku untuk masuk keruangan tempat dimana wanita bersyall pink itu dirawat.

"Oke baiklah. Terimakasih, dokter Ishida."

"Sama-sama, silahkan!"

Aku lalu segera menemui wanita bersyall pink itu di ruangan tempatnya dirawat. Aku melihat dia tampak pucat tetapi dia tersenyum saat aku masuk. Aku lalu menghampirinya dan memegang tangannya.

"Rangiku, gomen na."

"Apa?? Kau memanggilku 'Rangiku', Gin?" tanyanya heran padaku.

"Ya, Rangiku. Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu? Atau aku harus memanggilmu dengan kata 'Nona' atau 'Hey' ?" lanjutku disertai tawa kecil.

" 'Hey' ?? Sepertinya aku… aku pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Kapan ya?" tanyanya disertai senyum nakal padaku.

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. Aku lalu mengambil posisi duduk disampingnya yang sedang berbaring. Dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dadaku yang sudah duduk disampingnya. Aku lalu memeluk pinggangnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

Saat ini yang kurasakan padanya adalah perasaan nyaman dan hangat. Aku ingin berada didekatnya terus, selamanya. Lama kami dalam keadaan diam, lalu aku mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Rangiku, kamu tadi meminta tolong padaku. Memangnya ada apa? Apa kamu punya masalah? Ceritakan padaku! Aku tidak ingin kamu menangis lagi, Rangiku. Aku… aku terluka kalau melihatmu menangis," ucapku pelan padanya.

"Tidak… tidak apa apa, Gin. Aku, aku hanya ingin kamu selalu didekatku. Aku… aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Aku… aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Gin. Aku… aku…"

'**Apa? Apa yang dia katakan? Kenapa? Kenapa tidak ingin berpisah denganku? Bukankah dia sudah memiliki suami. Kenapa ingin bersamaku? Apa jangan-jangan dia juga menyukaiku?**'

.

.

.

.

"Rangiku… aishiteru," ujarku tiba-tiba.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku, padahal itu tidak pantas. Tidak pantas aku mengatakan hal itu pada orang yang sudah memiliki suami, aku tidak pantas mengatakan kata-kata itu pada istri orang.

'**Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kuucapkan? Apa aku… apa aku sudah gila?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Rangiku menarik diri dari pelukkanku sepertinya dia terkejut dan langsung menatap tajam padaku. Akupun panik dan segara meminta maaf padanya.

"Nona, maaf. Maafkan aku, maaf atas kelancanganku padamu. Maaf, aku tidak pantas mengatakan hal itu padamu. Anda kan sudah bersuami. Aku memang kurang ajar. Kalau anda ingin marah dan memukuliku juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi maafkan aku. Maaf… maaf nona," ujarku meminta maaf padanya.

Dia memperhatikanku dan tiba-tiba dia memelukku. Aku terperangah. Ada apa ini? Kenapa seperti ini?

"Gin… Kamu tidak lancang, kamu tidak kurang ajar. Kamu berhak mengatakan kata itu dan kamu pantas mengatakannya. Aku, aku tidak marah. Aku tidak akan marah karena aku…" dia memotong ucapannya dan menarik pelukannya dan segera menatapku lagi. Aku membuka mataku lebar berusaha melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Lalu dia menggengam tanganku dan mengatakan.

.

.

.

"Aishiteru, Gin"

"…"

'**Apa?? Apa yang dikatakannya?? Aku tidak sedang salah dengar atau bermimpi, kan?! Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Dia bilang 'aishiteru Gin'. APA??? Itu berarti dia juga mencintaiku, benarkah? Benarkah dia mencintaiku?? Benarkah dia mencintaiku?? Tuhan… apa aku sedang bermimpi?**' tanyaku membabi-buta pada hatiku sendiri.

"Nona, maksud anda??"

"Ya, aku juga mencintaimu, Gin. Sudah sejak lama, sejak lima tahun yang lalu."

'**TIDAK!! Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan! Aku mendengar dengan telingaku sendiri. Aku pasti sedang menghayal atau ini memang kenyataan?**' spekulasiku dalam hati.

"Gin, benarkah kamu mencintaiku, Gin?" lanjutnya lagi.

"Ya, aku… aku mencintaimu sudah sejak lama, bahkan sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Tapi aku, aku tidak mengakuinya, aku membohongi perasaanku sendiri sampai akhirnya kamu pergi meninggalkanku. Setelah itu aku baru menyadari kalau aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Gin!"

Dia lalu menghambur kepelukanku dan menangis lagi. Aku balas memeluknya dan keadaan ini berlangsung beberapa menit. Setelah itu, aku menarik diri dari pelukkannya dan aku menatapnya. Aku… aku lalu mencium keningnya. Dia terperangah, lalu aku memelukknya lagi.

Tuhan… biarkan perasaan bahagia ini seperti ini, jangan biarkan kebahagiaan ini terenggut dari kami. Biarkan kami merasakan perasaan ini lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Biarkan aku dan dia selalu seperti ini, selalu saling mencintai selamanya. Aku… aku benar-benar mencintainya dan tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit kami berpelukan, kami mulai menarik diri kami masing-masing. Aku menatap matanya dan matanya menatap mataku. Aku mendekati wajahnya, wajahku dan wajahnya tinggah 10 cm lagi. Dan… aku merasakan panas di kedua pipiku. Aku rasa wajahku saat ini sudah merah padam begitu pula dia, aku bisa melihat rona merah ada di kedua pipinya. Dan… aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya, lalu….

Aku mencium bibirnya dengan hangat, lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ciumanku pun dibalas oleh Rangiku. Beberapa detik kami berciuman, tiba-tiba…

BRUKKK…

Pintu ruangan tempat kami berada terbuka lebar, kami lalu spontan menarik diri dan menoleh kearah orang yang membuka kasar pintu itu. Saat aku dan Rangiku menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah…

**---To Be Continued---

* * *

**

**Makasih banyak yang udah baca apalagi yang udah Review fict 'gaje' ini.**

**O ya, Kira2 siapa menurut kalian yang m'buka kasar pintu runagan itu??**

**Review lagi, yak. Domo.

* * *

**

**Makasih bwt yg review chapt 6 :**

Aya-na Byakkun

ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN

cherliona yuri

Jess Kuchiki

Sayurii Dei-chan

Hikaru Ryuuzaki

BeenBin Castor no Seiei

Smile-Berry

**And makasih banyak juga yg bwt udh Review chp2 sebelum2nya**


	8. Chapter 8 : Love More

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Maaf Updatenya lama Buanget . CZ author 'aneh' ini makin sbk aje…**

**Sibuk jadi 'Relawan Sejati'**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah RnR**

**Tolong Review lagi ya!!**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Love More **

Pintu ruangan tempat kami berada terbuka lebar, kami spontan menarik diri dan menoleh kearah orang yang membuka kasar pintu itu. Saat aku dan Rangiku menoleh, ternyata orang itu adalah…

"KIRA!!!" teriak kami berdua bersamaan.

"Eh… kalian berdua? Kalian? He he he… Maaf mengganggu" ujar Kira cengengesan.

"Huft… Kukira siapa tadi. Ternyata kau, Kira!" seru Rangiku pada kira yang wajahnya masih memasang tampang cengengesan.

"He.. he.. he.. Maaf," jawab Kira lagi.

"O ya, kenapa kamu bisa sampai membanting pintu seperti itu. Kamu kan bisa mengetuk dulu," ujar Rangiku pada Kira yang saat ini sudah berada di pinggir tempat tidur dimana aku dan Rangiku duduk bersama.

"Maaf Nona, maaf Gin. Aku hanya khawatir setelah ditelpon oleh pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan kalau nona Rangiku pingsan. Jadi aku tergesa-gesa dan sampai tidak sadar membuka pintu dengan kasar. Maaf."

"Oh… begitu," sahutku singkat.

"Kalian berdua, apa yang kalian lakukan tadi? Kalian berciuman? Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian? Dan kamu Gin, berani-beraninya kamu mencium bos kita?" tanya Kira menuduhku.

"…."

"…"

Kami berdua hanya bisa menundukkan wajah kami, sebenarnya aku sedikit malu pada Kira dan kurasa ada rona merah dipipiku dan juga Rangiku. Kira lalu memegang pundakku dan berkata.

"Sekarang aku paham. Jadi pria yang sudah merebut hati sahabatku selama 5 tahun belakangan ini adalah kamu, Gin."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ya, aku tahu sahabatku ini selalu berharap bisa bertemu denganmu dan aku selalu yakin dia akan menemukan pria yang telah membuatnya bisa bertahan dan tersenyum walaupun hatinya selalu terluka."

"…"

Aku ataupun Rangiku hanya bisa memandangi wajah serius Kira tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun. Kira kemudian duduk juga dipinggir tempat tidur ini.

"O… jadi yang wanita yang kamu ceritakan kemaren adalah Rangiku, ya? Cerita tentang kamu tertabrak truk saat melamunkannya dan terus menunggunya selama 5 tahun ini? Astaga aku tidak percaya. Tapi aku senang, Gin. Orang yang dicintai oleh nonaku ini adalah kamu. Aku percaya kamu bisa membantunya menyelesaikan masalah ini, aku berharap kamu bisa, Gin! Karena aku sudah berusaha membantunya, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Jadi, kumohon bantulah dia! Aku tahu kamu juga sangat mencintainya, kan?! Aku tahu kamu pasti sangat mencintainya, kan?!" ujar Kira meyakinkanku dna juga menjelaskan alasan-alasanku dan Rangiku saling mencintai.

Aku merasa Kira tahu banyak tentang kami berdua, tetang perasaan kami dan tentang hal yang kami berdua pun belum begitu meyakininya. Tetapi, sebenarnya apa maksudnya dengan menolong Rangiku?

"Kira, apa maksudmu dengan menolong Rangiku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kamu tanyakan sendiri padanya?"

"Kira…" ujar Rangiku kemudian memegang tangan kanan Kira dan memandang Kira mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Aku tahu Rangiku. Baiklah nanti akan kujelaskan padanya. Kamu tenang saja, kalau Gin mencintaimu dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Iya kan, Gin?!" tanya Kira meyakinkan Rangiku.

"Terimakasih, Kira," jawab Rangiku pelan kemudian menatapku penuh arti. Aku, aku jadi bingung sebenarnya ada masalah apa ini?

"Gin, nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya padamu. Tenanglah! Kamu pasti akan bersama dengan nonaku ini," ujar Kira kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Setelah sampai dipintu dia menoleh lagi dan berkata.

"Nona, setelah puas bermesraannya. Nona telpon aku lagi, nanti akan kuantar nona pulang. Nanti aku bisa dipecat oleh suamimu kalau tidak mengurusimu. Dan kau Gin, tolong jaga nonaku ini, ya!"

"Oke! Cepat pergi sana!" teriak Rangiku pada Kira yang segera keluar dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

Hening diantara kami berdua, tidak ada yang berani membuka suara. Rangiku hanya menundukkan wajahnya, aku hanya melirik ke luar jendela tanpa mengatakan sesuatu. Rasanya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan bertanya banyak hal padanya, tapi lidahku ini terasa sangat keluh. Tiba-tiba Rangiku membuka suara.

"Gin… apa benar kamu mencintaiku?" tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku balas menatapnya dan memegang pundaknya lalu mencium keningnya. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya setelah aku tahu kenyataanya dari Kira nanti, aku akan mencintainya dan rasa ini tidak akan berubah. Aku akan terus mencintainya, karena aku mencintainya tanpa syarat dan tanpa batasan waktu.

"Apa perlu aku ulangi?" tanyaku meledeknya.

"Apa kamu bisa mencintaiku setelah tahu aku sudah menikah seperti ini?"

"Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli!" seruku kemudian memeluknya lagi dengan erat.

Saat ini aku hanya ingin memeluknya dengan erat, tidak ingin melepaskannya walaupun aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit jika ternyata apa yang dikatakan Kira nanti membuatku terluka. Tetapi saat ini, aku hanya ingin ada didekatnya dan dapat merasakan perasaan hangat ini, terus bersamanya.

***

-Di apartement Gin-

Saat ini hatiku benar-benar gelisah dan panik. Aku akan segera mengetahui semua tentang Rangiku dari Kira. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu Kira kembali dari mengantarkan Rangiku pulang ke rumahnya. Aku hanya bisa berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurku sambil memandang langit-langit kamarku yang tampak sangat cerah dengan goresan lazuardi biru berawan tipis disana.

Apartement ini adalah apartement mewah yang disiapkan oleh Kak Byakuya untukku. Aku tidak menyangka dibalik wajah dan sikap dinginnya dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang memiliki pribadi hangat dan perhatian pada siapun, termasuk aku yang hanya sahabat adik iparnya.

Rukia! Beruntung sekali kamu memiliki kakak sebaik kak Byakuya dan beruntung juga Ichigo akan memiliki kakak ipar seperti dia. Apa kabar dengan sahabat-sahabatku di Karakura, rasanya aku mulai merindukan mereka. Entah sampai kapan aku disini dan bisa membawa Rangiku ke Karakura dan bisa bersama denganya, memperkenalkannya pada sahabatku. Bisa menemani anak-anak kami pergi ke Kuil Shinto itu.

Huft… apa yang sedang kukhayalkan. Apakah aku akan bersama denganya atau tidak aku tidak tahu, tapi aku sangat berharap bisa bersama dengannya selamanya. Rangiku, aku mencintaimu.

"Gin! Gin, apa kamu ada di dalam?" panggil Kira dari depan pintu kamar apartementku.

"Ya ada, tunggu sebentar!"

Aku segera bangun dari berbaringku dan membukakan pintu untuk Kira masuk ke kamarku. Setelah Kira masuk, kami langsung duduk di sofa ruang tamu di apartementku yang cukup luas dan terkesan mewah dengan nuansa klasik ini.

"Gin, aku langsung saja akan menjelaskan apa yang diminta oleh bos kita tadi. He… he…" ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil seolah-olah meledekku.

"Kenapa, kamu tertawa? Ada yang lucu dan jangan senyum-senyum begitu!"

"He… he… he… maaf. O ya, sejak kapan kamu menyukai bos kita?" tanya Kira sambil memencet-mencet tombol ponselnya, kelihatannya dia sedang bermain game di ponsel.

"Apa perlu aku jawab?" ujarku agak kesal.

"Hay!! Kamu ini tidak sabaran, jangan kesal begitu. Tenanglah akan kujelaskankan, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Aku, aku tidak kesal. Ya aku jawab. Aku sudah menyukai Rangiku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, saat aku…"

"Saat kalian bertemu di Halaman Kuil Shinto itu, kan!" ujar Kira memotong ucapanku.

"Ya, itu kamu tahu. Kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Ya, aku hanya butuh pengakuanmu saja. Untuk memastikan bahwa kamu layak untuk nonaku itu," sambungnya lagi.

"Oh…"

Aku hanya ber'oh' ria. Aku lalu segera memasang tampang serius saat Kira akan mulai bercerita tentang Rangiku, wanita bersyall Pink Itu.

"Hal yang ingin kujelaskan itu adalah… Kamu harus tahu, kalau Rangiku –nonaku- itu sudah sangat mencintaimu sejak dia pulang ke Hueco Munco awal musim dingin 5 tahun yang lalu. Sejak meninggalkanmu dan berpisah darimu, dia mulai menyadari kalau dia sangat mencintaimu. Tapi…" ucapan Kira terhenti dan terlihat dia makin serius untuk menjelaskan tentang hal ini.

"Tetapi apa, Kira?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tapi saat dia akan menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya, suaminya memaksanya untuk segera kembali ke Hueco Mundo padahal dia ingin menemuimu untuk terakhir kalinya diakhir musim gugur 5 tahun lalu. Kamu tahu, saat itu hatinya benar-benar terluka. Aku hampir saja menemukannya sudah menyayat-nyayat nadinya saat itu. Kamu tahu, dia benar-benar tersiksa menikah dengan suami yang sangat dicintainya itu."

Kira lalu berhenti berbicara dan mengambil napas, aku segera menanyakannya lagi.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang dilakukan oleh suaminya padanya?" tanyaku makin penasaran dan juga geram pada suami Rangiku.

"Santai, aku belum selesai menjelaskannya. Baiklah kuteruskan, ternyata suami yang dicintai oleh Rangiku adalah seorang gay."

"Gay??!!" seruku terkejut.

"Ya, suami Rangiku adalah seorang gay. Dan itu baru diketahui oleh Rangiku saat dia sudah menikah dengan suaminya. Kau tahu, betapa hancurnya perasaan Rangiku saat itu. Itulah alasan kenapa di selalu menangis di hari sabtu di Kuil itu sampai akhirnya dia bertemu denganmu, dan setelah lama mengenalmu dia mulai bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya pada suaminya dan mulai menyukaimu hingga saat ini dia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

"Oh… begitu. Tapi status mereka masih suami istri, iya kan?!" tanyaku meyakinkan pernyataan Kira.

"Ya, mereka memang masih berstatus menikah, tapi Rangiku tidak pernah lagi mencintai suaminya. Dan asal kamu tahu saja, Rangiku masih suci."

"Masih suci? Perawan, maksudmu?!" tanyaku agak kaget.

"Ya. Selama yang aku tahu, dia tidak pernah disentuh oleh suaminya. Suaminya lebih menyukai pria dibandingkan dengan orang secantik Rangiku-sahabatku itu."

"Oh… baguslah kalau begitu!" lanjutku senang.

"Rangiku tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya pada pria brengsek seperti itu dan walaupun dia bersedia mempertahankan pernikahan sampai selama ini, itu semua karena perjanjian yang menjeratnya dan keluarganya."

"Perjanjian?? Perjanjian apa?" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Perjanjian antara ayahnya Rangiku dan Ayah suaminya."

Kira lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghadap jendela apatementku yang terbuka, lalu memandang langit gelap yang betabur bintang dengan tatapan yang hampa. Aku mendekatinya dan bertanya lagi.

"Perjanjian itu tetang apa? Apa karena perjanjian itu kamu memintaku untuk menolong Rangiku?" tanyaku mencoba mencari tahu.

"Ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa menolongnya karena yang bisa menolongnya hanya kamu, Gin!"

"Maksudmu??" tanyaku lagi tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Kira.

"Perjanjian itu dilakukan saat Rangiku masih SD, saat itu Rangiku menderita penyakit yang menyerang hatinya, penyakit langka yang sudah parah dan membuatnya hampir meninggal. Saat itu keluarga Rangiku benar-benar sedang kesulitan masalah ekonomi. Dan saat itulah ayahnya suami Rangiku bersedia memberi pertolongan pada keluarga Rangiku untuk membiayai pengobatan Rangiku sampai Rangiku benar-benar sembuh. Tapi ayahnya Sosuke mengajukan sebuah syarat," ujar Kira menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Syaratnya apa??"

"Syaratnya adalah saat Rangiku sudah dewasa, dia harus mau dipersunting oleh Sosuke yaitu anak dari Zaraki kenpachi –ayahnya Sousuke-. Apapun yang terjadi pada anaknya, Rangiku harus menerima anaknya tersebut."

"Hah!! Jadi seperti itu!" seruku baru mengerti.

"Dan kamu tahu, Gin. Alasan kenapa ayahnya Sosuke mengajukan syarat itu, itu karena dia tahu bahwa anaknya ternyata seorang Gay, dan untuk menutupinya dia harus mendapatkan seorang wanita yang mau menikah dengannya sebagai topeng untuk menutupi ke-Gay-an anaknya. Dan, wanita yang berhasil ditemukan ayahnya Sosuke adalah Rangiku," lanjut Kira mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Oh…"

Aku hanya bisa ber"oh" ria tapi sekarang aku tahu betapa malangnya nasib orang yang kucintai. Malang sekali kamu, Rangiku.

"Sebenarnya waktu Rangiku kembali Hueco Mundo dia pernah mengutarakan niatnya untuk berpisah dengan suaminya, dan disaat itulah ayahnya Rangiku mengingatkan kembali tentang perjanjian itu pada Rangiku. Rangiku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Rangiku merasa berhutang nyawa pada keluarga Sosuke," lanjut Kira menjelaskan.

"Kasihan sekali Rangikuku!" seruku prihatin.

"Disamping itu Sosuke tidak hanya melukai perasaan Rangiku saja, dia juga juga melukai perasaan sahabat kami yang lain. Kami sudah lama bersahabat dengan Rangiku, dan salah satu teman kami -Uluqiorra. Kau tahu Gin, apa yang telah dilakukan Sosuke terhadap sahabatku Uluqiorra?"

"Apa?" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Menurut cerita Uluqiorra seperti ini…." ujar Kira menjeda ceritanya.

Aku masih diam sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang bercahaya itu, lalu kira melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu kami sedang bersama-sama nonton Film di bioskop, dan saat menjelang pulang hujan turun dengan sangat derasnya. Karena rumahku searah dengan Rangiku, aku pulang bersama dengan Rangiku, sedangkan Sousuke bersama dengan Uluqiorra karena kebetulan juga rumah mereka searah. Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kerumah mereka, Sosuke sudah mulai bertingkah dan membicarakan topik aneh kepada Uluqiorra. Sebenarnya Uluqiorra sudah merasakan kalau ada kejanggalan, tapi Uluqiorra berusaha berpikir positif," ujar Kira sambil menghirup udara malam dan menghentikan sebentar ceritanya.

"Sampai pada akhirnya Sousuke memberhentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan yang saat itu sedang sangat sepi. Dan disaat itulah Sousuke mengungkapkan perasaan cintanya pada Uluqiorra, alangkah terkejutnya Ulquiorra waktu itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka hal itu. Saat Uluqiorra dalam keadaan kaget, tiba-tiba saja Sousuke memegang tangan Uluqiorra dan menempelkannya di dada Sosuke. Uluqiorra yang dalam keadaan bingung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dia hanya gemetaran dan mati ketakutan. Uluqiorra berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Sosuke, tapi Sosuke malah berkata…." tiba-tiba Kira memotong penjelasannya.

"Apa yang dikatakan si Brengsek itu pada Uluqiorra?

"Dia berkata 'Temanilah aku untuk malam ini saja! Walaupun kamu sama sekali tidak membalas cintaku tapi aku mohon temani aku sekali ini saja.' itulah yang dikatakan Sosuke pada Uluqiorra."

"APAAAA? Si brengsek itu mengatakan hal itu!" seruku berteriak.

"Khu.. Uhuk..Uhuk…"

Kira tersedak karena teriakan kerasku yang tiba-tiba, tetapi dia langsung melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dengan seketika Ulquiorra langsung memaki-maki Sosuke. Tapi ternyata itu percuma, karena Sosuke sudah kehilangan akal sehat karena terlalu terpesona dengan ketampanan Uluqiorra. Semakin Uluqiorra marah semakin bernafsu pula Sosuke padannya Uluqi. Ulquiorra sempat berteriak minta tolong, tapi itu percuma karena hujan yang sangat deras itu manghalangi suaranya. Dan tidak mungkin ada orang yang akan menolong, karena jalan itu jarang dilalui orang. Melihat keadaan Uluqiorra yang panik, Sosuke malah semakin berani dengan mencoba mencium bibir Uluqiorra, Uluqiorra berusaha menahan tubuh Sousuke yang kekar itu. Dengan kasar Uluqiorra mendorong tubuh Sosuke. Karena hal itu, Sosuke semakin menjadi-jadi, dia sudah tidak bisa berpikir dengan otaknya lagi. Dia malah berusaha memeluk Uluqiorra dengan harapan supaya Uluqiorra luluh dan terbawa suasana, kemudian Sosuke mulai memegang wajah Uluqiorra dengan paksa dan mencium bibirnya. Uluqiorra membiarkan perlakuan Sosuke tersebut sambil mencari akal bagaimana caranya dia bisa kabur,"

"Apa Uluqiorra bisa membebaskan diri?" tanyaku pada Kira.

"Ah… kamu ini, Gin. Bertanya terus dari tadi, dengarkan saja ceritaku dulu. Oke!"

"Okelah kalau begitu," jawabku mengalah.

"Saat Sosuke mencoba membuka resleting celana panjang Uluqiorra, saat itu juga Uluquiorra mendapatkan ide untuk melarikan diri. Uluqiorra melihat ada dongkrak dibawah kursi yang ia duduki. Dengan agak susah akhirnya Uluqiorra bisa mengambil dongkrak tersebut dan memukulkannya ke kepala Soseke tetapi tidak terlalu keras, itu dilakkukan dengan tujuan supaya Sosuke hanya pingsan saja. Karena dia tidak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh."

Kira berhenti sebentar mengambil napas lalu melanjutkan ceritnya, aku mendengarkannya sambil masih memandang gelapnya lazuardi mala mini.

"Akhirnya Sosuke benar-benar pingsan, Uluqiorra mengambil kunci mobil yang berada didepan Sosuke. Dibukanya pintu mobil itu dan Uluqiorra keluar dengan tegesa-gesa dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya dibawah derasnya hujan malam itu. Uluqiorra berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah mobil yang baru saja ia tinggalkan, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka apa yang baru saja dialaminya di dalam mobil itu. Dengan perasaan marah bercampur benci dia melanjutkan larinya yang tadi sempat terhenti dan meninggalkan Sosuke dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri," sambung Kira mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Oh… seperti itu kronologis kejadiannya. Sungguh brengsek si Sosuke itu!" seruku geram.

"Dari kejadian itu Uluqiorra menjadi sangat membenci Sosuke, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau pacar sahabatnya adalah seorang Gay yang juga mengincarnya. Rangiku sangat malu atas kejadian yang menimpa Uluqiorra tersebut, namun kejadian itu baru diceritakan oleh Uluqiuorra saat Rangiku sudah menikah dengan Sosuke. Sebab Rangiku 'kan baru mengetahui kalau Sosuke itu gay saat dia telah menikah dengan Rangiku. Kami memberitahu hal ini pada Rangiku saat Rangiku mencurahkan perasaan terlukanya pada kami tentang ke-Gay-an Sosuke- suaminya-."

"Hmm… Aku tidak menyangka kalau orang yang dulunya sangat dicintai oleh Rangiku tega berbuat keji dan menjijikan pada seperti itu. Sungguh malang nasib Rangiku," ujarku sangat prihatin pada orang yang kini sangat kucintai dan sangat kupedulikan itu.

"Oh… oleh karena itulah, Gin. Kamu harus membantu Rangiku."

"Bagaimana caranya aku bisa membantu Rangiku, Kira?!" tanyaku bingung.

"Itulah yang selalu kupikirkan dan kucoba mencari solusinya. Dan aku rasa kamu bisa mengatasinya, Gin. Kamu pasti bisa menemukan caranya. Tolong, Gin!"

"Baiklah, aku akan mencari caranya secepat dan sesegera mungkin. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat penderitaan lagi diwajah orang yang sangat kucintai," ujarku tegas.

"Oke! Aku percaya padamu, Gin!" ujar Kira mempercayakan semua itu padaku.

"Tolong bantu aku, Kira!"

"Akan kubantu kalian berdua."

"Terimakasih, Kira! Aku berhutang padamu," ujarku berterimakasih padanya.

Setelah bercerita panjang lebar padaku, Kira memutuskan kembali ke apartementnya yang terletak disamping apartementku. Aku kemudian kembali berbaring terlentang di tempat tidurku, mencoba memikirkan apa yang baru saja kudengar dari Kira.

Ternyata pederitaan Rangiku sangat berat lebih berat dari apa yang kurasakan selama ini, aku hanya dianggap Rubah oleh setiap orang yang bertemu denganku, sedangkan Rangiku. Dia… dia sangat menderita. Rangiku, aku pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menolongmu. Karena aku,aku tidak ingin kamu menderita oleh si Brengsek Sosuke itu.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Sosuke, siapa sebenarnya bajingan itu? Brengsek!! Tetapi, sosok si brengsek itu justru mengingatkanku pada orang yang telah membuat kehidupanku menjadi gelap dan membuatku bertampang Rubah seperti kata orang-orang yang pernah bertemu denganku. Tetapi karena Rangiku, semua itu menjadi berubah. Karena Rangikulah yang membuatku keluar dari kegelapan itu, oleh karena itu aku harus segera membantunya, membantu orang yang sangat-sangat kupedulikan selama ini.

***

---Seminggu Kemudian----

Hari ini Sabtu lagi, hari ini aku akan berpiknik dengan Rangiku ke pinggiran kota Hueco Mundo. Aku hanya pergi berdua dengannya, aku ingin bersamanya satu hari ini. Entahlah… mungkin ini bisa disebut berkencan, mungkin. Aku pergi bersama Rangiku dengan menggunakan mobil milik Rangiku. Rangiku hanya berpamitan pada Kira, dan kepergian kami kali ini bersifat Rahasia. Hanya aku, Rangiku, dan Kira saja yang tahu. Kira sangat mendukung cinta kami jadi dia tentu akan menjaga rahasia ini.

Saat ini, aku sedang menyetir mobil dan yang ada disebelahku saat ini adalah siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihku Rangiku. Dia tampak sangat senang, begitupula denganku saat ini. Selama diperjalanan ini kami tidak banyak berbicara karena aku berkonsentrasi menyetir sedangkan Rangiku hanya memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela mobil. Sesekali kami bertemu pandang dan saling melempar senyum tulus kami.

Suasana di dalam mobil saat ini dingin sekali walaupun saat ini sedang musim panas, kira-kira 1 jam lagi kami akan sampi di tempat tujuan kami. Tempat yang kami tuju adalah sebuah padang rumput yang disana mengalir sungai yang tenang dan ketika kami berdiri di tepi sungai kami bisa memandang perbukitan diseberang sungai yang terlihat sangat indah.

"Gin, apa kamu mengantuk? Apa perlu aku menggantikan kamu menyetir?" ujar Rangiku tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh.. Rangiku, Kupikir kamu tertidur. Tidak usah biar aku saja, kamu duduk saja dengan manis, sayang!" ujarku meledeknya.

"Apa kau bilang 'sayang', Gin?!"

"He.. he.. Boleh, kan?" tanyaku disertai senyum tulusku.

"Tidak. Hanya kelihatan lucu, tahu!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kupanggil Rangikuku, boleh?" tanyaku lagi.

"Eh… bagaimana ya. Ya boleh, he he.." jawabnya sambil tertawa riang.

Saat aku melihatnya tertawa, aku sangat senang sebab baru kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa senang seperti itu, sebelumnya aku hanya melihat butiran air mata yang selalu menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Aku lalu meminggirkan mobil dan menghentikannya sebentar. Aku mendekatinya, dia sedikit terkejut.

"Mau apa kamu, Gin?!" ucapnya agak panik.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan makin mendekati wajahnya. Wajahnya kini semerah tomat, san saat ini wajahku sudah tinggal beberapa inchi lagi lagi dari wajahnya. Hidungku sudah menyentuh hidungnya, saat ini aku bisa merasakan tarikan napasnya, semakin dekat dan dekat. Lalu aku mulai mencium bibirnya, bibir kami bertemu dan ciuman hangat pun terjadi diantara kami berdua dan ciuman itu semakin lama semakin menjadi sampai akhirnya kami merasakan butuh oksigen untuk bernapas.

Kami lalu menghentikan ciuman kami dan kembali ke posisi duduk kami semula, Rangiku kelihatan malu. Aku bisa melihat dari pipinya yang merona merah dan tidak berani menatap wajahku, dia hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Aku hanya terseyum-senyum malu sambil melanjutkan menyetir mobil.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami sampai ditempat tujuan kami. Kami segera mempersiapkan tikar piknik dan bekal yang kami bawa tadi. Aku membentangkan tikar dan Rangiku menyusun serta menyiapkan bekal yang kami bawa tadi. Lalu aku duduk di tikar ini sambil memandangi Rangiku yang masih menyiapkan bekal makan siang kami. Setelah itu, aku melihatnya duduk disampingku dan memegang tangan kananku.

"Gin…"

"Apa?" tanyaku lembut padanya.

"Terimakasih telah mengajakku kesini, disini indah sekali. Darimana kamu tahu tempat seindah ini?" tanyanya pelan padaku dan kurasakan sentuhan tangannya begitu hangat ditangan kurusku ini.

"Ya, terimaksih juga sudah mau ikut bersamaku kesini. Aku tahu tempat ini dari Kira. Karena Kira sering datang kesini bersama pacarnya."

"Oh… bersama Nanao?"

"Mungkin, aku juga tidak begitu tahu siapa nama pacarnnya. Tapi aku berterimaksih padanya karena hal ini dan karena dia sudah menjelaskan semua tentangmu padaku," ujarku padanya dan balas menggenggam tangannya.

"Jadi, kamu sudah tahu tantang aku? Apa kamu masih mencintaiku, setelah kamu tahu kalau aku seperti yang diceritakan oleh Kira?" tanyanya khawatir padaku.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu selamanya dan dari dulu pun aku memang selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padamu, aku tetap mencintaimu. Lagipula bagiku kamu sangat sempurna. Dan aku berjanji akan menolongmu dan akan selalu melindungimu, Rangiku."

"Gin…" ucapnya pelan lalu memelukku dengan hangat. Aku balas memeluknya dan kejadiann ini berlangsung lama, sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berkeliling di areal hamparan padang rumput yang ditumbuhi beraneka bunga dan pohon didekat sungai ini.

Kami berjalan bergandengan tangan sambil menyusuri pinggiran sungai dan saat ini yang kurasakan adalah perasaan hangat dan tenang bersama dengan orang yang sangat kupedulikan, Rangikuku.

"Gin… kita duduk disana!" ujar Rangiku sambil menunjuk hamparan rerumputan yang luas.

"Ayo!" ajakku sambil menarik tangannya.

Kami lalu duduk berdua diatas hamparan rerumputan hijau ini sambil memandang hampran rumput, sungai, dan perbukitan diseberang sungai yang airnya bergemericik menyerukan suara alam, begitu tenang jauh dari kesan berisik. Namun didalam hatiku saat ini, walaupun aku merasa hangat bersama denganya tetapi sebenarnya hatiku gelisah. Gelisah memikirkan kelanjutan hubungan kami dan cara menolong Rangiku. Setelah lama duduk, aku memutuskan untuk berbaring sambil menengadahkan wajahku ke lazuardi berawan tipis itu.

Rangiku masih duduk sambil menggenggam tanganku. Aku lalu menariknya kedalam pelukkanku yang sedang berbaring. Dia agak terkejut tapi kemudian tersenyum kearahku, manis sekali melihat senyumannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan senyuman itu lagi karena aku telah berjanji akan melindunginya dari siapapun yang akan membuatnya terluka.

Saat ini Rangiku berada dalam pelukkanku, dia menggunakan lenganku sebagai bantal dan tangannya kuletakkan diatas dadaku. Dia pun memandangi lazuardi itu bersama dengan perasaannya yang tidak kuketahui.

"Rangiku, aku sangat mencintaimu," ucapku lembut.

"Aku juga sangat mecintaimu, Gin!" balasnya lembut padaku.

Lama kami berbaring sambil berpelukan diatas hamparan rerumputan tersebut hingga sore sudah menjelang. Hari ini yang kami lakukan hanya bersenang-senang, berbicara banyak hal, makan siang bersama, berciuman dan tertidur diatas rerumputan sambil saling memeluk dan mengungkapkan perasaan sayang kami masing-masing. Aku berharap perasaan saat ini akan selalu ada diantara kami, selamanya.

Sekitar pukul 04.00 a.m kami kembali ke pusat Kota Hueco Mundo dan Rangiku mengantarkuku ke apartementku sebelum dia pulang ke rumahnya. Saat aku dan Rangiku sudah berada di pintu masuk apartementku, kami melihat Kira berdiri dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Gin! Rangiku!" serunya saat kami sudah memasuki lobi apartementku.

"Ada apa Kira?" tanya Rangiku ikut panik.

"So… So.. Sosuke sedang ada disini, dia mencarimu dan Gin!"

"APA?!!" seru kami berdua kaget.

"Ya… dia mencarimu dan sekarang… I- itu, itu dia menuju kesini!" seru Kira sambil menunjuk kearah meja resepsionis.

Disana ada seorang pria yang sepertinya aku mengenalinya. Aku terperangah dengan apa yang kulihat. Sosuke… Sosuke! Aizen! Jangan-jangan Sosuke yang dimaksud adalah Aizen, Aizen si bangsat itu!!

"Apa orang yang kamu maksud Sosuke adalah dia!" seruku sambil menunjuk pria yang sudah ada didekat kami saat ini dengan seringai senyum brengseknya.

"Halo, Gin?! Lama tidak bertemu, ya!" ujarnya sambil akan menjabat tanganku.

Aku tidak bergeming sedikitpun, kemudian dia menarik Rangiku dalam pelukkannya. Rangiku berusaha berontak. Aku pun segera menarik tangan Rangiku dan memeluknya.

"Bedebah kamu Aizen! Ternyata orang brengsek sepertimu yang menikahi Rangiku! Bangsat kau!" ujarku marah padanya.

"…"

Aizen hanya menyunggingkan senyuman brengseknya. Rangiku yang sudah ada dalam pelukkankupun gemetaran dan mungkin sangat ketakutan karena si brengsek ini.

"Gin, Ja… jadi kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Rangiku dengan suara gemetaran.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenal bajingan ini. Karena dialah yang telah merusakku dan karena bajingan ini, aku…"

…**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**REVIEW LG YA, DOMO…**

**Noto:**

Gomen kalau updatenya lama, makasih banyak

buat yang udah baca n review fict ini dr chp awal smp skrng.

**Mksh yg dh Review chp 7:**

cherliona yuri : Tebakan km bener.

BeenBin Castor Amewarashi

FuzzyStrange Musume31

Aya-na Byakkun

Jess Kuchiki

Hwarang Ichikurasaki

ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN

Oh ya, jadi lupa… makasih buat temen author'aneh' ini,

cz dah mengebantuin buat chap ini terutama bagian kronologis cerita Uluqiorra,

maklum sy g bs buat yg berbau lemon.

Bisanya Cuma yg sok roman… Iitupun gaje bngt, he he


	9. Chapter 9 : Gin or Aizen

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Maaf Updatenya lama Buanget . CZ author 'aneh' ini makin sbk aje…**

**Sibuk jadi 'Relawan Sejati'**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah RnR**

**Tolong Review lagi ya!!**

STOPP!!!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Gin or Aizen

* * *

**

_**Jika aku tahu alasan mengapa aku mencintainya**_

_**Akan kujelaskan dengan segera**_

_**Jika aku tahu kenapa aku peduli padanya**_

_**Akan kuteriakkan dengan lantang pada siapapun**_

_**Jika aku tahu sejak kapan aku mencintainya**_

_**Akan tulis cerita ini dalam setiap lembaran kertas**_

_**Jika aku tahu dia mencintaiku**_

_**Akan kucintai lebih dirinya**_

_**Jika aku tahu semua tentangnya**_

_**Akan kumiliki dia**_

_**Tetapi,**_

_**Aku tidak tahu, tidak tahu tentangnya**_

_**Dan**_

_**Apakah dia juga tahu tentangku?**_

_**Tentangku, tentangku **_

_**Tentangku yang tidak berhak mencintainya**_

_**Tentangku yang tidak layak untuk memilikinya**_

_**Tidak tahu!**_

_**Yah… **_

_**Kami tidak tahu apapun**_

_**Tidak tahu apapun tentangku**_

_**Dan**_

_**Tidak tahu apapun tentangnya**_

"Gin, Ja…ja… jadi kamu mengenalnya?" tanya Rangiku dengan suara gemetaran.

"Bagaimana aku tidak mengenal bajingan ini. Karena dialah yang telah merusakku dan karena bajingan ini, aku…." ucapku terhenti, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Gin, Kamu kenapa? Aizen merusakkmu bagaimana? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Rangiku padaku.

Aku terdiam, Aizen melihatku lalu tersenyum menyeringai. Dasar brengsek! Dia pikir hal yang diperbuatnya dulu adalah hal lucu.

"Karena bajingan ini telah melakukan hal yang tidak pantas padaku, saat aku masih SMP. Karena dia aku menjadi Rubah seperti ini, dan karena dia setiap orang memandangku licik. Karena dia telah memaksaku untuk menuruti keinginan brengseknya."

"Gin.. ja.. jadi… Dia telah melakukan hal itu padamu?! Jadi kalian…" tanya Rangiku kaget, sontak dia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan menjauh lalu beranjak mendekati Kira.

"Rangiku, aku… aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Si brengsek ini yang… !" ujarku sambil menunjuk Aizen yang masih tertawa menyeringai bak serigala Tengik.

"Sudahlah, Gin! Kalian berdua sama saja. Kalian benar-benar sudah melukai perasaanku. Hikz.. hikz…" ujar Rangiku sambil menunjuk aku dan si tengik ini.

"Rangiku, bukan seperti itu. Kamu salah paham. Rangiku aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Rangiku!" teriakku memangilnya.

Dia berlari secepatnya keluar halaman apartementku dan segara menyetop taksi. Aku mengejarnya tertapi tidak bisa, dia sudah pergi bersama taksi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Rangiku!!!" teriakku frustasi.

Aizen dan Kira mendekatiku yang sedang berdiri mematung memandangi taksi yang ditumpangi Rangiku, taksi yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Aizen juga mendekatiku lalu memegang pundakku. Aku langsung mengibaskan tangannya dari pundakku.

"Cih!! Jauhkan tanganmu, dasar brengsek!" teriakku padanya, dia tertawa kecil lalu berbisik di dekat telingaku.

"Kau mencintai istriku?? Cih! Jangan berharap, karena aku tidak akan melepaskannya. Tapi… aku juga tidak akan melepaskanmu juga, Gin-ku!" bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya dan berteriak lagi.

"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu?? Asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak akan menyerahkan Rangiku pada orang bejat sepertimu, Tidak akan!!!" balasku padanya.

"Gin, Gin… kamu ini tidak pernah berubah, keras kepala dan tidak mau menurut," jawab Aizen dengan nada setenang mungkin, dia memang selalu berusaha tenang dengan kondisi apapun.

"Apa pedulimu!!!" balasku ketus.

Aizen kemudian pergi menjauhiku menuju mobilnya dan diikuti oleh kedua pengawalnya. Aku tidak bergeming dari tempatku berdiri, aku masih memikirkan tentang Rangiku. Dia pasti salah paham dengan apa yang terjadi tadi, padahal yang terjadi tidak seperti apa yang dipikirkan olehnya.

Aku harus menjelaskan padanya tentang semua ini. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementku. Sesampainya dikamarku, aku segera berbaring ditempat tidurku, Kira menyusul ke kamarku.

"Gin! Bagaimana ini?? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kamu dan Aizen pernah melakukan hal itu? Kalau iya, kamu sama saja dengan si Aizen. Kalau memang begitu kamu telah melukai Rangiku, percuma aku percaya padamu dan menyerahkan Rangiku padamu. Percuma aku berharap kau bisa membantunya!" seru Kira kesal padaku.

"…"

Aku tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan Kira, ternyata semua orang tidak pernah percaya padaku. Nasib Rubah sepertiku memang begini, kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padaku bahkan Kira dan Rangiku pun tidak percaya padaku. Harus bagaimana ini? Aku tidak pernah menginginkan perbuatan itu terjadi padaku, Aizenlah yang telah memaksaku.

"Gin! Kamu tuli, jawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku!!" teriak Kira marah dan menarik kerah bajuku, aku langsung bangkit dari berbaringku. Kira sudah siap akan meninju mukaku.

"Kalian?? Kenapa kalian tidak percaya padaku, Hah!!" teriakku kesal.

"Kamu Brengsek, Gin?!"

"Kamu bilang aku brengsek! Kenapa tidak percaya padaku?! Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal bodoh itu dengan Aizen. Tolong dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Kira!" seruku padanya.

"Hah!! Apa lagi yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Gin?! Sudah jelas-jelas kamu dan Aizen sama brengseknya."

"Kira, kumohon dengar dulu penjelasanku!" ucapku padanya.

Kira lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kerah bajuku dan terduduk di tempat tidurku. Aku pun ikut duduk dan mulai menjelaskan padanya tentang aku dan Aizen.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku. Cepat jelaskan!!" serunya masih kesal.

"Waktu aku masih SMP, aku bertemu dengan Aizen yang menolongku saat anak-anak berandal SMA di dekat sekolahku mencoba untuk memerasku dan tentunya juga memaksa bahkan memukuliku, Aizen membantuku dan balik menghajar mereka. Setelah menolongku, Aizen berniat mengantarku pulang kerumahku. Tetapi dia justru membawaku ke rumahnya dan kau tahu apa yang dilakukannya padaku??" jelasku pada Kira.

"Apa??!!"

"Aizen memaksaku untuk melakukan hubungan sex dengannya, tentu saja aku menolak habis-habisan. Aku mencoba kabur dan berteriak di rumahnya yang memang sangat besar dan mewah. Aku terus berusah kabur, tapi…" ucapakku terputus sejenak.

"Tapi apa?!"

"Aizen marah padaku dan memaksaku dengan sikap mengerikan untuk melayani nafsu bejatnya padaku. Aku terus berontak dan karena tubuhku tidak bisa melawannya, akhirnya dia berhasil menyodomiku. Dia memaksaku, dia melakukan hal gila itu padaku. Aku telah menjadi korban kegilaannya."

"Jadi dia memaksamu dan menyodomimu?" tanya Kira heran dan kaget.

"Yah… aku disodomi oleh Aizen dan terus-terusan dipaksa olehnya, tetapi aku terus berusaha melawannya."

"Apa dia sering melakukan itu padamu??!" tanya Kira lagi dengan wajah serius.

"Tidak! Hanya satu kali. Aku terus melawannya setiap aku bertemu dengannya atau dia mendatangi rumahku," jawabku serius.

"Tetapi, bukannya kamu bilang dia memaksamu?" tanya Kira sambil memandangku.

"Ya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku dikotori lagi oleh si brengsek itu. Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia bosan terus mengejar-ngejarku. Dan sebulan dari kejadian itu, dia hilang entah kemana dan tadi aku baru bertemu dengannya lagi. Kau tahu Kira, apa dampak dari perbuatan Aizen padaku. Aku menjadi phobia pada setiap orang bukan hanya phobia pada pria. Aku jadi tidak bisa percaya pada orang lagi walaupun dia berusaha untuk menolongku," jelasku padanya yang mendengarkanku dengan serius.

"Hah!!! Separah itukah?!"

"Yah… Sangat parah. Tidak ada orang yang tahu tentang hal ini termasuk orang tuaku dan juga teman-temanku. Aku menyembunyikan hal ini dari siapapun dan berubah drastis dari sifatku semula, sifatku yang mudah percaya pada orang lain. Aku menjadi tidak percaya pada siapapun, aku hanya berpura-pura ramah pada mereka padahal sebenarnya aku benci pada orang-orang. Aku tidak peduli pada siapapun, dan tidak ingin peduli pada siapapun walaupun mereka mencoba untuk menolongku."

Aku mengakhiri penjelasanku pada Kira lalu beranjak menuju jendela kamarku menatap senja keorange yang mulai tertutup gelapnya malam di Hueco Mundo ini.

"Oh… begitu? Pantas saja Byakuya bilang kalau aku harus sabar menghadapaimu."

"Kenapa dia bilang begitu?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena katanya kamu bukan orang yang peduli pada orang lain dan kamu orangnya dingin walaupun sok ramah begitu."

"Oh… begitu," jawabku singkat.

"Kalau begitu kamu harus segera menjelaskannya pada Rangiku, Gin!"

"Ya, aku harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya. Oh ya, karena Rangikulah aku sedikit peduli pada orang dan hanya Rangikulah yang kupedulikan. Rangikulah yang mengajariku apa artinya peduli dan berusaha untuk kembali mempercayai orang lain walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku, tapi aku bisa mengetahui dengan jelas dia menunjukan bagaimana rasa peduli itu padaku," jelasku yakin pada apa yang kurasakan pada Rangiku.

"Apakah kau sangat mencintai Rangiku?"

"Ya, lebih sangat… sangat mencintainya," jawabku tegas.

"Kalau begitu cepat temui dia dan Katakan hal ini padanya? Aku rasa dia akan mengerti karena dia mencintaimu juga, Gin."

Setelah Kira mendengarkan penjelasanku, dia pulang ke kamar apartementnya yang ada disebelah kamarku. Aku kembali menatap lazuardi yang gelap tanpa satu pun bintang bercahaya untuk sedikit saja memberikan keindahan malam ini.

Rangiku, kenapa kamu tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasanku. Apa kamu tidak percaya padaku. Apa kamu tidak ingin tahu masa laluku yang gelap. Gelap karena Aizen suamimu, karena Aizen telah membuatku payah seperti ini.

Apakah kamu juga tidak ingin tahu tentangku yang tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, tentangku yang hanya ingin bernapas bersamamu. Tentangku yang selalu ingin dekat denganmu, tentangku yang tidak ingin membuatmu menangis. Tentangku yang selalu ingin melindungimu.

Tentangku yang akan selalu mencintaimu, mencintaimu tanpa batasan akhir. Tentangku yang tidak pernah peduli pada orang lain, karena yang kupedulikan hanyalah dirimu saja bukan orang lain. Rangiku, bisakah kamu mendengar penjelasanku sekali saja… Rangiku!

* * *

Rangiku's POV

Gin, apa yang telah kamu lakukan bersama Aizen? Apakah kamu juga bercinta dengan Aizen? Kalau iya, ada apa ini, kenapa aku mencintai orang-orang yang tidak mencintaiku, tidak menginginkanku sebagai wanita, wanita yang mencintai mereka. Sangat mencintai mereka itulah perasaanku pada mereka, aku sangat tulus mencintai mereka. Tapi kenapa mereka mencintaiku dengan cara seperti ini. Apa arti aku bagi mereka. Gin, Aizen, apa arti diriku bagi kalian? Aku hanya topeng kalian, alat kaliankah?

"Apa arti aku Aizen? Apa arti aku Gin?!!!" teriakku keras.

Aku lalu melemparkan semua barang-barang yang ada dikamarku, semua yang tersentuh oleh tanganku. Aku kesal dan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas sampai akhirnya kurasakan kalau airmataku membendung dipelupuk mataku. Aku menangis lagi. Gin, kamu tahu aku tidak bisa menepati kata-kataku untuk tidak menangis lagi. Gin, kamu sendiri yang membuatku menangis. Gin! Aku mencintaimu, tapi apa kamu juga mencintaiku?! Gin!!!

"Rangiku, kamu menangis? Kamu menangisi pria seperti Gin?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba mengelus kepalaku dan membelai lembut rambut _orange_ku.

"Aizen?!"

Aku terkejut saat mengetahui orang itu adalah Aizen, bukanlah seperti perkiraanku. Perkiraanku orang itu adalah Kira, Kira yang selalu akan menenangkanku saat aku terluka seperti ini. Tapi orang ini bukanlah Kira sahabatku. Tapi dia adalah suamiku, Aizen Sosuke.

"Ya, Rangiku. Ini aku Aizen Suamimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu, Rangiku. Dulu, sekarang dan selamanya."

Apa mencintaiku? Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dia gay? Dia sendiri yang bilang dia tidak pernah mencintaiku, tapi kenapa sekarang dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai seperti itu? Ada apa dengan Aizen?

"…"

"Kamu tahu, Rangiku? Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu. Kamu cinta pertamaku, aku tidak pernah sedetikpun berhenti mencintaimu. Maaf… tubuhku memang milik pria, tapi hatiku… hatiku hanya milikmu. Di hatiku hanya ada kamu, Rangiku. Percayalah padaku! Aku akan berubah demi kamu, aku… aku akan berusaha sembuh. Aku akan melakukan semua itu demi dirimu, aku akan berubah untukmu, Rangiku!" jelas Aizen dengan tenang tapi sangat serius.

"Bohong! Aku tidak percaya kalau kamu mencintaiku, Aizen! Kalau kamu mencintaiku, kenapa kamu mencampakkanku setelah kita menikah? Apa itu yang kamu sebut mencintaiku?! Apa seperti itu mencintaiku?" teriakku keras padanya.

"Rangiku, maaf. Kamu tahu, aku sangat menderita hidup seperti ini. Tubuh dan hatiku berpikir berlawanan. Tubuhku menginginkan pria, tapi hatiku menginginkanmu. Saat kamu bersama Gin di Kuil Shinto di Karakura dulu, saat kamu berada dalam pelukkan Gin. Hatiku terluka, tersayat-sayat. Tapi aku, aku tidak bisa memelukmu juga karena yang ada di hatimu bukan lagi aku, tapi Gin. Gin yang mulai masuk ke relung hatimu, masuk menggantikanku yang telah melukai hatimu sangat dalam. Setiap kamu pergi ke kuil Shinto itu, aku selalu mengikutimu. Melihatmu menangis sendirian, dan melihatmu menangis dalam pelukkan Gin. Aku tahu kamu juga menderita melihatku bersama Kariya. Saat kamu pingsan karena melihatku melakukan hal itu dengan Kariya, hatiku hancur, luka menusuk jantungku. Tapi, aku tidak berani memelukmu. Karena aku takut, kamu akan terluka lebih dalam lagi. Aku tidak ingin menyentuhmu karena aku takut kamu akan tertular penyakit yang mungkin menghinggapiku karena aku seorang gay seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku juga tidak ingin kamu menderita olehku, Rangiku!" jelas Aizen panjang lebar.

"APA!!! Maksudmu? Kamu… kamu tulus mencintaiku, Aizen?" tanyaku ragu padanya.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kamu tahu. Dan aku mencintaimu lebih dari kamu mencintaiku, Rangiku."

Aizen memegang tanganku dan mendekapku ke dadanya. Hangat, perasaan ini… perasaan ini sama, sama dengan perasaan 8 atau 9 tahun yang lalu, sama seperti perasaan waktu pertama kali Aizen memelukku dulu. Perasaan saat aku sedang jatuh cinta padanya, pada orang yang selalu kucintai dari pertama bertemu sampai pada malam pertama kami yang mengubah semuanya.

Aizen… kenapa baru saat ini kamu menjelaskannya padaku, saat aku sudah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Aizen… tidak pernah terbesit dihatiku untuk melupakanmu walaupun aku mencintai Gin, kamu cinta pertamaku. Aizen… kenapa baru saat ini kamu mengatakan semua ini? Kenapa baru saat ini?

"Aizen…" panggilku pelan padanya, aku ingin menanyakan semua yang ada dalam pikiranku tentang semua ini.

"Rangiku, ada apa?"

"Kenapa baru sekarang kamu menjelaskan semuanya, kenapa tidak 5 tahun yang lalu? Kenapa baru sekarang, Aizen?" tanyaku dengan perasaan hati yang sedih bercampur kesal padanya.

"Karena aku, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Rangiku. Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin menyulitkanmu," ucapnya padaku lalu merenggangkan pelukkannya dariku dan mencium keningku.

Aizen, apa yang kamu lakukan padaku. Kenapa membuatku bimbang seperti ini. Kenapa membuatku ingin berpikir ulang tentang dirimu. Kenapa aku merasa, aku berharap sesuatu padamu. Apa masih ada cinta dihatiku yang tersisa untukmu walaupun saat ini hatiku sudah terpenuhi oleh cinta Gin.

Cinta yang tidak kuketahui alasannya, alasan mengapa aku mencintainya. Alasan mengapa aku menyayangi Gin lebih dari siapapun, alasan aku ingin tetap hidup, alasan mengapa harapanku tetap ada walaupun sudah hancur lebur olehmu. Alasan-alasan yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui tentang mengapa aku mencintai Gin. Bukan alasan seperti alasanku menyukaimu dulu, bukan rasa kagum akan semua hal tentangmu. Aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku mencintai Gin.

"Rangiku, apa kamu masih mencintaiku? Atau cintamu saat ini hanya untuk Gin? Apakah dihatimu saat ini hanya ada Gin, dan aku? Aku ada dimana, Rangiku?" tanya Aizen dengan raut wajah tenang namun tampak didalam matanya suatu kekhawatiran yang dalam.

Apa yang akan kujawab, Aizen. Harus menjawab apa? Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku masih mencintaimu atau tidak. Saat ini yang pasti aku masih mencintai dan akan selalu mencintai Gin. Tapi aku juga masih menyanyagimu, Aizen.

"Aizen, aku tidak tahu…" jawabku bingung.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa arti ketidaktahuanmu, Rangiku."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Saat ini, dihatimu tidak ada aku lagi. Semudah itukah kau melupakanku, Rangiku. Apa yang dimiliki oleh Gin yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu? Apa kelebihan Gin yang tidak bisa kukorbankan untukmu, aku akan berubah untukmu Rangiku."

"…"

"Asal kamu tahu Rangiku, dihatiku tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Tidak juga para pria itu, mereka hanya… Ah sudahlah, aku tidak bisa berharap padamu. Tapi, tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun memilikimu. Walaupun kamu memilih Gin dan tidak mencintaiku lagi, tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Gin memilikimu. Tidak akan pernah!" lanjut Aizen lalu meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Aizen!!! Aizen!" panggilku padanya sambil terus mengejarnya hingga menuju tangga, tetapi dia pergi dengan cepat menuju lantai dasar rumah ini. Aku kembali ke kamarku dan meringkuk di tempat tidurku. Aku kemudian berpikir lagi tentang sikap Aizen padaku tadi.

Aizen apakah kamu sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, tapi kenapa tidak pernah kamu katakan padaku. Kenapa tidak kamu katakan dari dulu, kenapa baru saat ini saat aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Saat aku sudah mencintai Gin. Aizen kenapa membuatku bingung begini.

Dulu saat aku mengetahui tentangmu, aku selalu berharap kamu akan berkata kamu mencintaiku dan akan berubah demi aku. Tapi harapan itu justru terkabul disaat aku sudah tidak menginginkannya lagi, disaat aku sudah menyerah. Tidak bukan menyerah! Tapi disaat aku sudah ikhlas akan semua ini. Kenapa kamu dan Gin tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk tahu tentang kalian. Kenapa semuanya baru jelas saat ini, disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

Aizen… Gin… Please, Tell Me Something! Katakan sesuatu padaku, katakan sesuatu tentang semua ini. Tentang apa dan bagaimana aku bersikap pada kalian berdua, kalian berdua yang kucintai. Kalian yang telah mengisi relung hatiku yang terluka ini.

Aizen… Gin…

Aku terus berpikir tentang mereka berdua namun aku terkejut mendengar suaraku dia panggil oleh… oleh…

"Gin!!!" teriakku lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurku.

"Rangiku!! Rangiku!! Rangiku tolong dengarkan penjelasanku!!" teriak Gin dari lantai bawah.

Gin… Aku berlari menuju tangga lantai bawah, saat ini aku berada dilantai tiga rumah kami. Aku terus berlari sampai akhirnya aku mendengar.

DORR…

"Suara apa itu??" terakku keras, aku terus berlari menuruni tangga dan hampir saja aku terjatuh di tangga tetapi aku segera bisa menahan tubuhku. Saat aku sampai dilantai bawah, aku melihat…

"GIN!!"

"TIDAK!!!"

Aku mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuhnya yang tergolek tak berdaya di lantai rumahku dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Dia menarikku lebih dekat ke tubuhnya dan berbisik padaku.

"Aishiteru, Rangiku. Gomen na…"

Setelah berbisik padaku, matanya perlahan menutup dan tangannya yang merengkuh tubuhku pun lemas.

"GIN!!!"

"TIDAK!!! GIN, KAMU TIDAK BOLEH… "

* * *

…**To Be Continued…**

**REVIEW YA, DOMO…**

Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan juga review.

Maaf ya kalo fict ini makin gak jelas dan ancur.

Gomen… di capter2 ampir end ini, Idenya malah makin payah!! Gomen…


	10. Final : Autum, We Love You

**Disclaimer :**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Please, Tell Me Something! © Riztichimaru

**Title:** Please, Tell Me Something!

**Maaf Updatenya lama Buanget . **

**Cz author sibuk kuliah n buat proposal. **

**Tapi malah proposalnya di flame sm dosennya. Huah… menyesakkan!**

**Honto ni Arigatou gozaimashita yang udah RnR dari chp awal sampe sekarang.**

**Tolong Review lagi ya!**

STOPP!

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

**Chapter 10 (Final) : Autum, We Love You

* * *

**

"TIDAK! GIN, KAMU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! " teriakku panik.

Tidak, aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi. Matanya sudah menutup. Tunggu! Aku, aku tidak mungkin akan kehilanganan dia secepat ini, tidak! Tidak boleh!

"Gin, kumohon bukalah matamu, Gin!" pekikku keras dan kurasakan tubuhku panas, panas karena aku panik, takut, takut kehilangan orang yang kucintai. Tidak! Gin tidak boleh mati! Aku segera memeriksa denyut nadi ditanganya. Masih ada, masih ada denyut nadinya walaupun sangat lemah.

"Hey kalian, cepat tolong dia! Kalian tidak lihat dia akan mati, hah!" teriakku membabi buta kepada para pengawal Aizen.

Aizen hanya menatapku dengan tatapan mata tenang, namun aku tahu di dalam matanya terpancar kepanikan sama sepertiku. Pengawal Aizen yang menembak dada Gin tadi, hanya bisa terduduk didekat kaki Aizen, nampak digelagatnya menunjukan perasaan bersalah karena telah menembak Gin, teman sekaligus seseorang yang pernah ada hubungan dimasa lalu dengan majikannya. Pengawal tersebut tidak bisa berbicara apapun wajahnya tertunduk ke lantai sementara pistol yang digunakannya untuk menembak Gin, telah terlempar tidak jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kalian tidak dengar, hah! Cepat panggil ambulan, bodoh!" teriakku lagi makin brutal.

Aku masih mendekap tubuh tak berdaya milik Gin. Tidak! Tidak boleh dia mati seperti ini, aku… aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Tidak lagi, dia tidak boleh hilang dari hadapanku. Maaf Gin, waktu itu aku yang meninggalkanmu, tapi saat ini aku tidak mau kamu meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya. Aku tidak mau, Gin! Tolong cepatlah buka matamu, Gin!

Beberapa menit kemudian, datang perawat dan dokter yang segera mengangkat tubuh lemah Gin ke ambulan. Aku segera berlari mengikuti dokter yang sedang menggotong tubuhnya. Aizen tampak masih tertegun dan tidak berbuat apa-apa, sementara para pengawalnya juga tidak ada yang bergerak, mematung seperti hewan peliharaan yang menunggu perintah majikannya.

Huh! Benar-benar memuakkan, dan kukira selama ini aku juga adalah salah satu hewan peliharaannya yang tidak akan menyangkal apapun yang diperbuat Aizen padaku. Tapi tidak sekarang dan tidak lagi! Aku tidak ingin mengikutinya dan mengikuti apapun keinginannya dan… dan apakah aku juga tidak akan memasukkan rasa cintanya dihatiku? Apakah aku salah jika aku tidak menanggapi dan bahkan menolak rasa itu.

Sesampainya aku dirumah sakit, Gin langsung dibawa ke instalasi gawat darurat dan akan segera dioperasi. Aku ingin masuk dan menemaninnya tapi perawat melarangku dan menyuruhku untuk menunggu dengan tenang dan berdoa akan kesembuhannya.

Aku pun berjalan menuju deretan kursi panjang, kursi yang menjadi saksi penantian orang-orang yang ingin mengetahui keadaan orang yang ada di ruang instalasi gawat darurat itu dengan perasaan was-was, apakah orang itu masih bisa bernapas atau satu tarikan napas terakhir telah terputus dari raganya yang lemah dan rapuh. Tapi aku, aku tidak ingin satu tarikan napas itu mengakhiri terputusanya raga Gin. Tidak dan tidak boleh!

Aku menunggu dengan perasaan gelisah, dan panik luar biasa. Banyak doa yang telah kupanjatkan pada Tuhan, aku ingin dia segera membuka matanya dan mengatakan padaku kalau dia mencintaiku, sama seperti saat dia membawaku ke rumah sakit waktu aku pingsan di kuil Shinto kota ini beberpa bulan yang lalu. Aku ingin dia mengatakan kata itu lagi dan aku ingin juga mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Aku ingin mengatakan aku, aku mencintainya sangat, sangat-sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin mengatakan aku tidak bisa bernapas tanpanya, aku tidak akan bisa bernapas tanpanya.

Bulir-bulir air mata ini semakin banyak dan makin membanjiri pipiku sejak tadi, sejak aku melihat tubuhnya terkapar di lantai setelah pengawal Aizen menembaknya. Aku bodoh, kenapa tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, aku tahu dia mungkin memiliki penjelasan logis kenapa dia berhubungan dengan Aizen. Tapi sudahlah bagiku apapun hubungan Gin dan Aizen dulu tidaklah penting yang penting saat ini, aku bisa melihatnya hidup dan menyapaku lagi dengan senyum khasnya. Oh bukan! Bukan senyum khas rubahnya, tapi senyum tulus yang keluar dari bibirnya. Gin, Aishiteru!

"Rangiku! Rangiku!" panggil seseorang yang menepuk-nepuk pundakku.

"Hn…"

Aku mendongakkan wajahku menatap wajah orang yang tadi menyadarkan lamunannku tentang hidup mati Gin.

"Kira!"

"Ya, bagaimana keadaan Gin? Maaf aku bersalah karena menyuruhnya ke rumahmu."

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Aku tadi menyuruhnya ke rumahmu untuk menjelaskan masalah hubungannya dengn Aizen padamu. Setelah aku mendengar penjelasan darinya tentang hubungan itu, aku menyuruhnya menemuimu untuk menjelaskan semua ini." Kira mengakhiri penjelasannnya dan beranjak duduk di kursi disebelah kananku dan menatap wajahku penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Jadi dia ke rumahku untuk menemui dan menjelaskan semua itu? Gin, maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak percaya padamu.. hikz.. hikz…"

"Sudahlah Rangiku, ini juga bukan kesalahanmu. Dia hanya ingin kau percaya bahwa dia juga tidak senang atas hubungan masa lalunya dengan Aizen, itu semua karena terpaksa."

Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku ke lantai, Kira menjelaskan padaku tentang Aizen dan Gin dimasa lalu. Dasar Aizen brengsek, tidak seharusnya dia melakukan pemaksaan perbuatan sodomi pada Gin. Aizen, apa separah itukah perilakumu bahkan terhadap orang yang tidak kamu kenal sama sekali, berpura-pura baik padahal kamu menginginkan tubuh mereka. Brengsek!

"Rangiku, aku akan membeli minuman untukmu dulu. Tunggu disini ya!" ucap Kira lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju kearah kantin rumah sakit ini.

Aku kembali melamunkan dan tentunya memilikirakn nasib Gin di dalam sana, apakah dia akan selamat? Tuhan, selamatkanlah Gin, selamatkanlah orang yang berharga bagiku itu. Saat aku mengakhiri doaku, aku melihat Aizen duduk mendekatiku dan segera mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Rangiku, Gin…" tanyanya padaku. Aku mendengus kesal dan tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitinya. Pengawalku tidak sengaja menembaknnya, itu karena Gin memberontak untuk masuk dan menemuinya. Aku akan menghukum pengawalku itu," lanjut Aizen dengan wajah kesal namun tampak dari matanya bahwa diapun turut menyesal.

"Menghukum pengawalmu? Apa? Seharusnya kaulah yang dihukum, Aizen. Kau yang telah membuat Gin seperti ini!"

Aku berteriak marah padanya, dia hanya memandangiku yang sedang kalap memarahinya dan memakinya.

"Maaf, aku tahu aku salah. Karena itu aku minta maaf padamu, walaupun aku tahu kelakuanku ini tidak bisa kamu maafkan. Aku telah melukai orang yang berharga bagimu dan orang yang sangat kamu cintai. Maaf, Rangiku," ucap Aizen lagi.

"…"

Aku diam dan tidak berkata apapun. Aku kesal dan juga sedih, aku juga ragu. Ragu kalau-kalau ternyata aku masih memiliki rasa kasihan padanya, pada suamiku ini.

"Aku tahu, cinta yang kamu dan Gin miliki sangat besar dan tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh rasa cintaku padamu. Aku mungkin bisa bilang kalau aku sangat amat mencintaimu, tapi pada kenyataannya Gin lebih mencintaimu, dan rela mati untuk menemui hanya sekedar ingin memberitahumu bahwa dia tidak berbuat hal-hal bejat seperti yang kamu tuduhkan padanya."

"…"

"Sekarang aku tahu, apa yang dimiliki oleh Gin yang tidak bisa kuberikan padamu? Apa kelebihan Gin yang tidak bisa kukorbankan untukmu, walaupun aku akan berubah untukmu Rangiku," lanjut Aizen dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang sangat serius.

"APA?"

"Yang tidak kumiliki adalah Cinta yang besar dan Pengorbanan yang tulus padamu. Karena dua hal itu tidak bisa kuberikan padamu, aku tidak bisa melepaskan semua pasangan priaku dan kembali padamu. Aku tidak bersedia meninggalkan mereka demi kamu, aku juga terlalu takut kalau kamu akan terluka tapi justru aku melukaimu sangat dalam. Dan Gin, Gin melakukan semuanya dengan tulus padamu, walaupun belum tentu kamu juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dia menunggumu lima tahun lebih dan tetap berharap bisa bertemu denganmu walaupun mungkin sedikitpun kamu tidak mencintainya dan dia rela mati untuk menemuimu."

"Ya, aku rasa kau benar. Gin lebih mencintaiku, dan diriku sendirilah yang bodoh karena tidak mempercayainya."

"Ya, aku juga bodoh dan brengsek telah melakukan perbuatan bejat itu padanya dulu. Kuakui sampai saat ini, pesona pria-pria itu tidak pernah mengalahkan Gin dan aku juga mengingkinkannya. Tapi, aku… aku lebih ingin dia bersamamu dan membahagiakanmu," lanjut Aizen serius sambil menatap kedua bola mataku.

"MAKSUDMU?" tanyaku tekejut karena ucapannya.

"Ya, temuilah pangeranmu. Temui dewa penolongmu. Karena dialah yang telah membebaskanmu dari perjanjian yang telah dibuat oleh ayahmu dan ayahku. Apapun yang akan dikatakan ayahku nanti dan tindakan apa yang akan diambilnya saat dia mengetahui kamu tidak menepati janjinya, akulah yang akan mengurusnya. Saat ini yang harus kamu lakukan adalah mencintai Gin dan melupakan aku. Sekarang aku sadar, semua sikapku padamu dan semua kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu telah membuatmu menderita. Jadi sekaranglah saatnya kamu meraih kebahagiaanmu. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku dan telah menemaniku dan menjadi istriku selama 5 tahun ini. Aku bahagia kamulah yang menjadi istriku, istri yang menikahiku karena tulus mencintaiku walapun balasan yang kamu terima dariku hnyalah luka. Luka yang mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh. Raihlah kebahagiaanmu, istriku," ucap Aizen getir lalu mencium keningku, aku terperangah pada semua kata-katanya. Benarkah dia mengizinkan aku bersama dengan Gin.

"Ta-tapi… Aizen?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Hiduplah bahagia bersama dengan Gin, dan lahirkanlah keponakan-keponakan yang akan memanggilku 'Paman Aizen'. He… he… he…" lanjutnya disertai tawa kecil dan wajah yang selalu tenang.

"Aizen…dan kau?" tanyaku lalu menatap matanya, ada kesedihan di matanya. Ya mungkin diapun tidak rela melihatku yang akan bersama dengan Gin.

"Tenanglah jangan mengkhwatirkanku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku akan mengumumkan statusku pada publik bahwa sebenarnya aku ini seorang Gay dan itu tidak masalah bagiku. Sebab sekarang Ini bukanlah seperti dulu, para fansku juga bisa memahamiku dan mereka mungkin juga sudah tahu tentang hal itu. Santai saja, Rangiku. O ya, setelah ini aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita dan setelah gin sembuh, menikahlah dengannya. Akan kuurus dan kupersiapkan pernikahan kalian."

"Aizen, apa tidak apa-apa seperti itu?" tanyaku makin bingung pada semua yang dibicarakan olehnya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kamu pantas mendapatkannya, lagi pula bagiku kamu bukan saja istri, tapi juga saudaraku, saudari perempuanku," lanjutnya lalu memelukku dan mencium keningku lagi lalu segera menjauh dari hadapanku dan melangkah pergi. Sebelum beranjak jauh meninggalkanku dia menoleh dan berpesan padaku tentang Gin.

"Tolong katakan pada Gin, maaf. Dan juga tolong, jaga Rangiku dan Rangikunya. Tolong jaga saudariku ini. Tolong bilang begitu, ya!" serunya kemudian berbalik menjauhiku, hanya punggung badannya yang terlihat makin menjauh meninggalkanku yang terharu akan semua ucpaan dan keputusannya.

Aku masih mematung dan tiba-tiba dokter keluar dari ruang instalasi gawat darurat dan memanggilku.

"Nona Rangiku, ada kabar buruk tentang Gin!" lanjut dokter Uryuu padaku.

"Maksud anda apa dokter?" tanyaku panik.

"Dia… dia kehabisan banyak darah, kondisinya makin kritis dan sekarang sedang kami usahakan untuk mengembalikan detak jantungnya yang terhenti."

"Benarkah? DOKTER, TOLONG GIN, DOKTER!" teriakku kencang.

"Baik nona, tapi kami hanya bisa berusaha Tuhanlah penentu segalanya," jelas dokter padaku.

Mataku serasa berkunang-kunang namun aku tetap menjaga keseimbanganku, aku tidak boleh pingsan, aku harus tetap menemani Gin dan tidak akan kubiarkan Gin mati begitu saja dan meninggalkan aku. Aku lalu segera menuju ruangan tempat dimana Gin dioperasi dan saat aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu, aku melihat wajah kecewa dari para dokter yang mengoperasinya. Satu dokter memegang pundakku dan mengatakan.

"Maaf nona, kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya. Kami sudah berusaha, tapi maafkan kami," kata dokter padaku.

Suhu tubuhku mendadak panas mungkin puluhan derajat, air mataku tidak bisa keluar lagi, tubuhku lemas, mataku menatap kosong dan hampa. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin Gin meninggalkanku, meninggalkanku. Gin! Aku terduduk di lantai ruangan dan tidak bisa bergerak, para dokter mengurusi peralatan operasinya dan suster membersihkan darah yang berceceran diseprai dan lantai.

Aku tidak berkutik, tidak bisa menggerakkan setiap jengkal tubuhku, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya otakku saja yang berusaha memperoses apa yang terjadi padaku dan pada orang yang kucintai itu. Aku hanya meminta dua kalimat pada Tuhan dengan suara keras dan pasrah serta ikhlas akan hal ini.

"Tuhan seandainya Gin adalah kebahagiaanku yang tertunda, tolong apa yang kau tunda itu berikanlah padaku saat ini. Tolong biarkan dia hidup dan berikanlah kebahagiaanku itu padanya, tolong berikanlah satu nyawa lagi untuknya." Setelah itu tidak lagi kurasakan apapun lagi, semuanya gelap, gelap dan gelap.

**End of Rangiku's POV**

....P,TMS!...

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku mendapati ruangan putih ini dan melihat banyak darah diseprai tempatku berbaring. Alat-alat operasi masih lengkap disekitarku, lampu operasi masih menyala, hiruk pikuk keterkejutan dokter masih terngiang di telingaku. Aku menatap dokter dan melihat keterkejutan dokter padaku.

"Tuan, ada banyak keajaiban dari Tuhan untuk anda. Denyut jantung kehidupan anda kembali normal setelah nona yang disana itu, berdoa untuk anda walaupun anda telah kami nyatakan meninggal dunia," ujar dokter padaku dan menunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

Saat aku melihat wanita yang ditunjuk oleh dokter itu -wanita yang berada 5 meteran dari dekatku- aku berhasil mengenalinya walaupun saat ini dia sedang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Syall pink itu telah menuntun otakku untuk mengindentifikasi pemiliknya.

"Rangiku…" ujarku pelan padanya.

"Ya, nona Rangiku yang dari anda mulai dioperasi sampai sekarang menunggui anda dan sangat mencemaskan anda, dia sampai pingsan mendengar kalau anda meninggal," lanjut dokter lagi.

"Ya, aku mengenalinya dok. Dia adalah Rangikuku, orang yang sangat amat kucintai."

1 tahun kemudian….

"Gin! Cepat, mana buahnya! Aku lapar, si kecil di perutku ini juga lapar. Susu ibu hamilnya mana?" tanya Rangiku padaku yang sedang membuatkannya susu ibu hamil. Aku sedang menungkan air panas dari termos panas yang kami bawa ke piknik kami di pinggiran kota Hueco Mundo, tempat kencan pertama kami.

"Iya, iya sebentar sayang. Ini sedang dibuat, buahnya ada di keranjang, bukankah kamu sendiri yang meletakkannya di dalam keranjang itu saat kita siap-saipa tadi," jawabku sambil melihatnya yang sedang mengelus perutnya yang makin membesar, ya dia sudah hamil tujuh bulan lebih dan mungkin beberapa bulan lagi akan lahir anak kami.

Saat ini Rangiku sedang hamil 7 bulan lebih beberapa hari, setahun yang lalu kami menikah. Tepatnya satu bulan setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit, setelah perceraian Rangiku dengan Aizen kami menikah dan yang mengurusi semua hal tentang pernikahan kami adalah Aizen. Ah.. ternyata Aizen menepati kata-katanya pada Rangiku. Tenang Aizen, Rangiku pasti akan kujaga dan tidak akan kubiarkan kebahagiaannya hilang, karena dia telah memberikan kebahagiaannya padaku dan pada buah hati kami yang akan terlahir kedunia beberapa bulan lagi.

"Gin sayang, sudah belum buatnya? Ayo cepat sini, aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Iya, ini," jawabku lalu memberikan susu itu pada istriku, Rangiku. Rangiku meminum habis susu yang kubuat tadi dan menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya.

Aku mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari menatapku kemudian menatap lazuardi biru berawan tipis itu, aku pun ikut menatap lazuardi itu tapi sebelum itu, aku memcium lembut bibir dan dahinya dan mengatakan kata "Rangiku, Aishiteru".

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan kata itu padanya, dan sudah berapa kali dia balik mengatakan kata "Gin, Aishiteru." Hal yang pasti adalah seberapa sering kami mengatakannya tidaklah terlalu penting, yang terpenting adalah bahwa kami memang saling mencintai dulu, sekarang dan selamanya.

7 Tahun Kemudian….

Saat ini sudah delapan tahun pernikahanku dengan wanita bersyall pink itu, sudah 8 tahun aku merasakan banyak kebahagiaan dari dan semua yang terbaik yang diberikannya padaku. Kehidupan rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan rumah baru, pekerjaan baru dan dua malaikat kecil yang terlahir dari rahimnya. Yang sulung laki-laki jagoan kami, Shota Ichimaru dan yang bungsu putri kecil kami, Yui Ichimaru. Kedua malaikat kecil kami lahir dari rahim wanita bersyall pink itu, Ichimaru Rangiku.

Kami tidak lagi tinggal di Hueco Mundo, kami memilih untuk kembali ke Karakura saja sejak kelahiran putra sulung kami, kami ingin membangun semuanya dari awal dan saat ini aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan sendiri. Tepatnya memimpin anak perusahaan milik Byakuya Kuchiki, Kakak sahabatku Rukia Kuchiki. Pekerjaan itu bukanlah serta merta diberikan kak Byakuya padaku, tetapi aku sendiri yang bekerja dari awal, dimulai dari menjadi pegawai biasa sampai akhirnya aku diangkat menjadi direktur di salah satu cabang perusahaan Kuchiki corp.

Sedangkan para sahabatku sudah menikah, Ichigo dan Rukia, Renji dan Tatsuki, Nemu dan Ikkaku, Hinamori dan Si dingin Hitsugaya, Hanataro sudah menikah dengan salah satu teman Rukia dan saat ini si lugu itu sudah pergi ke Korea, sepertinya dia benar-benar menjadi pemain band terkenal disana. Saat aku menikah dengan Rangiku mereka semua hadir walaupun mereka sendiri entah sudah tersebar dimana-mana namun mereka menyempatkan diri datang ke acara pernikahanku dan saat itu kebahagianku sangat kurasakan, ternyata semua temanku peduli padaku. Dan kesadaranku tentang kepedulian orang padaku adalah hal yang terlambat kusadari.

"Ayah… Cepat nanti kita ketinggalan pesawat! Cepatlah kita harus cepat menemui paman Aizen, nanti dia marah kalau kita terlambat lagi!" teriak Shota padaku, aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan melirik istriku yang sedang mengenakan kaus kaki pada putri kecil kami, Yui yang saat ini masih berusia 3 tahun.

"Gin, semua sudah siap! Ayo berangkat!" ucap Rangiku sambil mendekat kearahku dan segera menarik koper pakaian kami yang berada didekatku, aku menarik tangannya dan memelukknya erat.

"Hey, apa-apaan kamu ini?" tanyanya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Hanya ingin memelukmu saja. Sebentar saja, ya."

"Gin lepaskan! Anak-anak melihat kita, cepat lepaskan!" pinta Rangiku padaku dengan agak cemas.

"Iya sebentar. Tapi aku masih..."

"Ayah, jangan peluk-peluk ibu terus. Cepatlah! Nanti pesawatnya berangkat!"

"Iya… iya Shota," jawabku agak malu ternyata Shota dari tadi memperhatikan tingkahku pada Rangiku. Aku cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukanku pada Rangiku, Rangiku hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku yang gelagapan.

Kami segera berangkat ke bandara dan menaiki pesawat menuju Hueco Mundo, kami akan berkunjung ke Hueco Mundo, menemui paman Aizen. Yah menemui Aizen Sousuke, saat ini dia sedang dirawat dirumah sakit karena penyakitnya mulai parah dan saat ini yang bisa kami lakukan hanya mendoakan kesembuhannya dan sedikt menghiburnya.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya kami sampai di Hueco Mundo dan langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Aizen dirawat, Aizen seperti biasa menyambut kami dengan tatapan tenangnya dan senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Paman, kami datang lagi! Paman kali ini paman akan kasih aku dan Yui mainan apa lagi? O ya paman, kapan paman akan main kerumah Shota. Yui juga suka paman, Paman main ya kerumah kami, janji!" ucap Shota sambil mendekati Aizen, Aizen mengelus rambut Shota dan berkata.

"Apa paman bisa janji sama Shota? Paman sepertinya tidak bisa kesana, paman kan sedang sakit. Shota dan Yui saja yang main kesini."

"Oh begitu paman, oke kalau seperti itu. Tapi paman janjikan mau main sama Shota dan Yui lagi?"

"Iya.. iya.."sahut Aizen dengan tawa seringainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah mengobrol lama dengan Aizen, aku dan Rangiku dipanggil oleh Aizen dengan suara paraunya. Shota dan Yui sedang bermain bersama Kira dan Nanao yang juga datang ke rumah sakit tempat Aizen dirawat karena mengetahui kami akan datang menemui Aizen jadi mereka juga ikut menjenguk Aizen.

"Gin, Rangiku. Terimakasih, terimakasih telah melahirkan dua malaikat kecil dan imut itu untuk memanggilku paman. Terimakasih sudah menyadarkan kesalahanku dan terimakasih Gin, kau telah menjaga Rangiku kita. Tapi maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut menjaga Rangiku kita lagi, aku rasa sudah saatnya aku kembali padaNya. Maaf tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk bermain dengan kedua keponakanku itu. Jika aku diberi kehidupan kedua, aku akan memiliki anak, bukan hanya keponakan seperti ini. Dan aku juga akan menjaga wanita bersyall pink itu dengan baik dan jangan sampai dia direbut oleh Rubah sepertimu. Hahaha…" ucap Aizen dengan tenang sambil tertawa, tidak tampak raut kesedihan di matanya.

"Maksudmu apa, Aizen?" tanya Rangiku khawatir.

"Apa yang kau maksud, Aizen?" tanyaku menimpali pertanyaan Rangiku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Sudah saatnya aku pergi, penyakitku sudah tidak tertolong lagi dan mungkin ini adalah karma yang Tuhan titipan padaku. Karena telah menyakiti banyak orang dan juga kalian berdua. Aku berharap kalian akan terus bahagia dan tidak akan pernah ada perpisahan diantara kalian, aku ingin kalian menjadi orang tua yang baik untuk Shota dan Yui. Karena aku tidak punya anak, jadi semua harta milikku akan kuberikan pada Shota dan Yui, aku sudah mengurus surat-suratnya."

"Aizen, kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, kau pasti sembuh dan bertahanlah kau pasti bisa sembuh!" seru Rangiku khawatir. Sekarang aku bisa melihat bahwa ada kesedihan di wajah istriku untuk mantan suaminya itu, sedikit cemburu tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu, teman. Kita akan bersama-sama menjaga Shota dan Yui dan juga bersama-sama menjaga Rangiku kita," lanjutku iba melihat mata sendunya.

"Tidak, Gin. Kualah yang harus menjaga mereka sendiri. Akuu sudah tidak bisa, maaf Gin. Jagalah Shota, Yui dan Rangiku kita dengan baik demi aku."

Rangkiku meneteskan air mata dan mendekat serta meraih tangan Aizen aku pun mendekat dan ikut memegang tangan Aizen. Tanganku, tangan Rangiku dan tangan Aizen kini menyatu saling berpegangan. Aizen tersenyum pada kami dan menyuruh Kira membawa Shota dan Yui, dia ingin melihat dua malaikat kecil kami sekali lagi. Setelah itu, mata Aizen mulai merapat dan genggaman tangannnya yang kami pegang tiba-tiba menjadi lemas dan kaku. Aizen telah tiada.

2 Minggu setelah pemakaman Aizen, kami kembali ke kota Karakura dan di salah satu Sabtu dimusim gugur itu, kami pergi ke Kuil Shito tempat dimana kami pertama kali bertemu. Kurang lebih satu jam kami berdoa untuk Aizen. Setelah itu aku, Rangiku, dua malaikat kecil kami berjalan menuju bangku panjang di taman halaman kuil Shinto itu.

Shota dan Yui bermain di hamparan dedaunan coklat keorangenan itu dengan gembira, mereka tertawa sambil sesekali melihat kearah kami. Aku dan Rangiku kemudian duduk di bangku panjang itu sambil mengamati dua malaikat kecil kami yang sedang tertawa lepas sambil berlari-lari kecil. Aku merangkul bahu istriku dan berkata.

"Rangiku, saat-saat seperti ini pernah kuimpikan dan kubayangkan dulu, saat aku kembali bertemu denganmu di Hueco Mundo. Tidak disangka kita akan bisa bersama-sama kesini dan duduk di bangku panjang ini lagi," ujarku padanya. Dia menatapku lekat kemudian mencium pipiku, dan memelukku erat.

"Saat-saat seperti ini juga kuimpikan saat terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu disini. Dan ini adalah kenyataan Gin, bukan mimpi kita lagi."

"Ya, benar sekali. O ya, kita juga harus berterimakasih pada Aizen, biar bagaimanapun juga dia telah mempersatukan kita."

"Ya, kamu benar. Terimakasih Aizen, terimakasih telah mempertemukanku dengan pangeran Silverku ini. he… he…" ucap Rangiku dengan tawa kecilnya. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya dan mencium lembut bibirnya lalu mengecup dahinya lalu kembali memandangi dua malaikat kecil kami.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu di musim gugur, dedaunan coklat keorangenan telah menjadi ciri khasnya. Dan satu lagi kutemukan alasan kenapa aku begitu menyukai musim gugur, karena di musim gugur Tuhan memberiku banyak pelajaran, memberiku banyak kenangan dan memberiku banyak kebahagiaan seperti hari ini. Saat ini suasana orange itu telah menyempurnakan kebahagiaanku dengan wanita bersyall pink ini bersama dua malaikat kecil kami, Shota dan Yui Ichimaru.

Rangiku… Aishiteru

Aishiteru, Gin

* * *

**------THE END---

* * *

**

**Review lagi ya, Oya gimana fict ini dari awal sampai akhir. Apakah author ini sukses membuat sudut pandang Gin di story ini, Lebay, abal or so melankolis. Apa ceritanya gaje, membosankan atau malah mengerikan. **

**Terimakash banyak banget buat yang sudah menyediakan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fict ini. Kritik, pesan, kesan, flame, dan semuanya akan diterima dengan baik dan benar dan senang hati.**

**Maaf kalau balasan reviewnya belum sempat, tapi akan di usahakan dibalas semuanya. Buat yang sudah review, penghargaan terbesar dari saya untuk kalian yang mereview fict ini. Semoga kalian bisa menjadi author yang hebat dan membanggakan. **

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang membantu, terimakasih untuk semua ide yang datang dan pergi dariku dan terimakasih sudah bisa melukiskan sedikit perasaanku.**

**Terimakasih banyak, Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimashita.**

**Sampai jumpa di fict-fict Bleach lainnya,**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
